Unexpected Reality
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: The Glee club just Graduated from high school and there all spliting up! but Sam and Mercedes lives are about to take a big twist and turn. Follow them and Quick as they get use to there new college life in califorina. will they be able to handle it?
1. Positive

Today was the big day. It was graduation day. Mercedes and her Glee buddies had made it. They were finally leaving McKinley. Apart of her was saying "bout damn time" but the other half was saying "time's up already! I have so many memories here". But she was ready to make new memories with Sam, Quinn and Puck. She and Sam and Puck (surprisingly Puck) had got accepted to USC, and Quinn got accepted to Yale. Mercedes being the romantic that she is thought it was so cute how Puck wanted to follow Quinn and be with her. Puck didn't want to give up on her anymore. And he was gonna be with her no matter what. He worked hard so he could get into USC and he was ready to be with the women of his dreams; Quinn. Quinn was very hesitate at first to have Puck follow her because she really wanted to make sure was this really what Puck wanted. She was willing to do the long distant thing but Puck wanted to be close to her. Once she realized and believed that this was what Puck wanted. She was on board.

Had Mercedes put on the finishing touches to her cap and gown she started thinking about her and Sam. She was so happy to be with Sam, to her he was a dream come true. All of a sudden Mercedes felt nausea and ran to her bathroom and began to throw up. After throwing up she thought to herself, maybe it time to stop being scared and take that test. Mercedes had bought a pregnancy test a week ago but she had been too scared to take it. But now what the time. She took off her gown and pulled up her dress to take the test. She peed on the stick and waited 15 minutes like the box said. 15 minutes took forever to past but it finally did. She looked at the test and saw little pick plus sign. She looked at the mirror and back at the test then back at the mirror. She wanted to cry but she didn't want her eyes to get puffy and she would have to re-do her makeup and explain to her parent why she was crying. She pushed back the tears hurried and got ready. She left her room and went down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving. I'll see you guys there" says Mercedes.

"Okay, sweetheart" yells her mother from the kitchen

As she drove to the school she thought about how she was going to tell Sam, even worst her parent. She started to think what if Sam leaves me? What if we don't make it? What if my parents disown me? She wanted to think about it more but she came really close to the school and she had to focus the two numbers glee club was about to perform and how she was going to fake to her friends that she was ok. She got to the school and she heard Tina call her name.

"Mercedes!" says Tina

Mercedes turns her head and see the whole gang is there and assumes they were all waiting for her.

"Hey, we were waiting for you. Are you okay?" says Tina

"Yea, I'm fine" says Mercedes. Suddenly she feels a pair of lips on her cheek.

"Hey beautiful" says Sam

"Hey" she says with a fake smile

"You okay? You seem nervous" asks Sam

"Yea, I'm just nervous" she says lying through her teeth.

Sam looks at her and can tell she's not telling him something but he leaves it alone… for right now.

The ceremony begins and Mr. Figgins calls the glee club to do there numbers. The sing "Any way you want it" and "Don't Stop Believe in". The crowd claps and the glee parent of course go crazy. When the glee club was at their ending pose Mercedes felt dizzy but she fought through it. Sam looked over at her and can tell something was wrong. As they walked over back to their seats he whispered to her:

"What's wrong Baby?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" she says with a fake smile.

Sam just looks at her and can tell she's lying.

The Ceremony comes to a close and the glee club tosses their hats. Everyone is at Quinn's house for a graduation party. Mercedes went over to the cooler by herself to get some water. Suddenly all the girls appear.

"Aretha, what wrong?" says Santana

Mercedes looks up at all of them.

"Nothing" she says.

"Mercedes we can tell when something is wrong with you" says Rachel

"We care about you? What is it?" says Quinn

"Is it because we're all splitting up?" says Britney

"No" says Mercedes

"What is it?" says Tina.

Mercedes grabs Quinn's forearm and the rest of the girls follow and they go up to Quinn's room. All of the guys notice and Kurt begins to follow. The rest of the guys make a face at each other.

Once there in Quinn's room and they close the door Mercedes burst out into tears. All the girls and Kurt rush to comfort her.

"What is it Diva" says Kurt.

"Guys I ruined everything" says Mercedes crying.

"Ruin what? What did you ruin?" says Rachel holding her hand.

"I ruined me and Sam's Life" she says

"How?" says Britney.

"I'm—I'm Pregnant" says Mercedes.

"Are—Are you sure" says Quinn.

"Positive" says Mercedes.

"You took at test, right" says Santana.

"Yeah" she says.

"Mercedes, its gonna be alright. We're here for you" says Kurt.

"Yeah, were not going anywhere" says Tina.

"And you'll have Me, Puck, and Sam" says Quinn.

"NO! I WONT have Sam. What if he leaves me" says Mercedes crying harder.

"He won't! I know him. He won't" says Quinn.

"I'll believe it when I see it" says Mercedes.

"Mercedes if you need anything, anything at all were here" says Rachel with a comforting smile.

Mercedes give her a small smile.

"And you know I'm here, I can teach him/her how to cuss someone out in Spanish" says Santana.

Mercedes laughs.

After talking for another 10 minutes. The girls go back down stairs. Mercedes wiped her eyes to where they weren't has puffy, hopefully no one will notice. She went down stairs, and someone pulled her by the arm gently into a room where no one else was.

"What's going on? You're not telling me something. I need you to stop lying to me" says Sam.

He looks at her more closely and can tell that she has been crying.

"Babe, you've been crying? What happened? Can you please tell me what's going on? You're scaring me" says Sam.

"I—I have something to tell you" says Mercedes.

"I'm—I'm pregnant" she says in just above a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THIS STORY WILL MAINLY IS SAMCEDES BUT THERE WILL BE QUICK IN THERE SINCE THERE GOING TO CALIFORINA HAS WELL. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY! STAY TUNE!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	2. Every Step Of The Way

_**HI EVERYONE! I GOT A LOT OF ALERTS AND I'M SUPER HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED MY STORY PLOT AND MY FIRST CHAPTER. I USUALLY DON'T TYPE ON WEEKDAYS BUT… YOU GUYS MADE ME SOO HAPPY WITH YOUR REVIEWS, AND ALERTS I JUST HAD TOO! I WILL MOST DEF. TRY TO UPDATE ON WEEKENDS. IT GONNA BE RARE THAT I WILL EVER UPDATE ON WEEKDAYS. WITH ME BEING IN SCHOOL IT'S HARD! SO I WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY, IT MEANS A LOT! XOXOX**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sam looked at Mercedes in shock. Mercedes eyes began to fill up with tears as she watched her boyfriend look at her with bugged eyes and his mouth open.

"Sam, I- I understand. I'm independent and I'll be fine on my own" she says has tears slowly stream down her face. As she said that, she couldn't help but think about how disappointed she was in him. She thought she knew him, but she was wrong. Mercedes begins to walk away but someone grabbed her arm. Mercedes turns her head and she see's Sam pulling her back. Sam looks into her eyes and says:

"You're not gonna be on your own, because I'm gonna be there. EVERY step of the way!" say Sam.

"Really?" says Mercedes with a small smile.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" says Sam with a smile. Sam places a soft kiss on Mercedes lips, as they kiss Sam pulls her closer to him and holds her tight. They both pull away.

"I love you" says Mercedes in a whisper.

"I love you more" says Sam.

They both have big smiles on their faces.

Not only was Quinn having a graduation party, she was also having a sleepover with her glee club. After the parents left everyone gathered in the basement while Quinn's mom was up stairs doing the last bit of cleaning. They all decide to start the night off with a movie; they agree on hangover part II. They watch the movie curled up with their significant other laughing, until Puck feels like there's a giant elephant in the room. Puck finds the remote and pauses the movie. Everyone looks at him with confusion.

"Umm, did you forget we were watching that?" says Santana in a snarky way.

"Quinn, you're not telling me something? What is it?" says Puck

All the guys except for Sam and Kurt look at Puck like he's crazy

"What? Babe what are you talking about" say Quinn not giving Puck full eye contact.

"Ahh!, proof you didn't give me full eye contact. What the hell is going on? I can tell when you're keeping something from me? I know you inside and out Quinn" says Puck.

Quinn glances at Sam and Mercedes. Mercedes looks up at Sam and he gives her a small nod. Mercedes looks back at Quinn and gives her a small nob.

"Okay, I found out some news today" says Quinn.

Puck nods to show that he is listening.

"Mercedes is pregnant" says Quinn in a soft voice.

All the guys except Sam and Kurt look at Mercedes and Sam with shock faces.

"Have you told your parents yet?" says Blaine

"No, I found out this morning" says Mercedes.

"What are you gonna do about college?" says Artie

"I'm still gonna go, well were still gonna go. It'll be hard but we have too" says Sam. Looking at Mercedes giving her a comforting smile.

"Well… congrats. I kind of don't know what to say" says Mike.

Mercedes smiles and lets out a giggle. "Thanks".

Everyone laughs.

"Okay now that, that is out in the open. I can breathe again" says Quinn.

Everyone Laughs.

They turn the movie back on and continue watching it. After the movie they play games and talk about college and what they hope it's like. Everyone falls asleep around 1:30am except for Mercedes.

"Sam? Are you awake" whispers Mercedes.

"Yea" says Sam.

"Sam, I'm scared" says Mercedes whispering.

"Yea, I know. I am too. But were gonna get through this, and were gonna make it" says Sam as he lightly takes his thumb and rubs it gently on her stomach.

A small smile appears on Mercedes face, but then it shortly fades.

"When do you wanna tell our parents?" says Mercedes.

"Whenever you're ready" says Sam

"How do you feel about tomorrow?, I wanna get it over with" says Mercedes.

"I'm fine with that. I meant every word I said earlier, I'm there every step of the way" says Sam.

They talk for a little while longer and the eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning everyone wakes up and has breakfast and is getting ready. All the girls are in Quinn's room getting dress.

"Mercedes when are you telling your parents?" says Tina

"Today" she says softly. Her heart begins to beat fast.

"Wow! It took me almost a month to tell mine. Your braver then me" says Quinn.

"I wanna get it over with. The more and more I push it back the harder it will get" says Mercedes.

"She has a point" says Rachel.

"Well, Mercedes if you need anything. I'm here. I owe you BIG time! And I mean anything. I don't care if it's a place to stay. I'm here, I pretty much owe you my life" says Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn" says Mercedes with a smile.

"That's what sisters are for" says Quinn

A couple hours later Mercedes walks into her house. She hears her mother in the kitchen; she goes to the kitchen and decides to talk to her mom.

"Hey Mom" says Mercedes giving her a small smile.

"Hey Sweetheart" she says.

"I was wondering, can the Evans come over for dinner? Tonight?" she asks.

"I don't see why not" she says.

"Okay, thanks Mom" says Mercedes. She hugs her mom and gives her a peck on the cheek. Mercedes goes up to her room to text Sam.

"_Hey Babe, my mom said your family is welcome to come to dinner tonight ,so we can tell them"_

"_Okay, will be there"_

"_I think tonight will be the death of me"_

"_Don't worry, its gonna be alright, Stay Positive Babe." _

Mercedes looks at the last text Sam sent her. She talks to herself and says:

"I am starting not to like the word Positive".

6:00 came in a flash. The Evans arrived and they were all in the dining room getting ready to eat. Mercedes older brother was home from college and was at dinner. At the ends of the table sat Mercedes parents. On one side was Mercedes, Sam, and Mercedes brother Marcus. Mercedes sat in the middle of her brother and Sam. On the other side was Sam's Parents and his brother and sister; Stevie and Stacy.

Dinner began and Mercedes could barely keep her cool. Sam looked over and saw that she was shaking. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. She would take this anymore she had to get this out.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Evans we have something to tell you" says Mercedes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? OH! AND GUYS I'M SORRY FOR MY SPELLING ERRORS! THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME! STAY TUNE. REVIEW. AND ALERT IF YOU ALREADY HAVENT!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic.**_


	3. Your My Dream

Mercedes looks at everyone; she has fear in her eyes. Sam squeezes her hand tighter; he opens his mouth to talk but Mercedes Mom cuts him off.

"What is it honey?" says Mrs. Jones

"Umm… what Mercedes is trying to say is… that…" says Sam

"I'm pregnant" says Mercedes with her eyes closed.

There's silents filled in the room, suddenly Marcus begins to laugh and everyone is looking at him. He looks at Mercedes.

"Oh My God! You're serious" says Marcus

Mercedes nods her head in silences. She looks at her Dad and he has anger in his eyes. He sets down his fork and leaves the room without saying anything. Tears begin rushing down Mercedes eyes and she goes after her father.

"Daddy wait!" says Mercedes.

She follows him all the way up to his office.

"Daddy will you please say something" says Mercedes crying harder.

"Mercedes how could you do this! You've ruined your life" he says with anger.

"I'm sorry—"she says but is cut off by her father

"And what' worst is you did it with him" says her father.

"Excuse me, but HIS name is Sam! And I'm in love with him" says Mercedes with complete seriousness.

"Oh please! Like you can spell Love. Look I'll take you to the clinic so we can get rid of it" says her father.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" she yells with anger.

Everyone down stairs heard Mercedes yell. Sam was the first to get up and run to her to see if she was alright. Behind Sam were Mrs. Jones and Marcus. They find Mercedes and her father and there all standing at the door.

"What's going on?" says Mrs. Jones

"WHAT'S GOING ON? YOUR HUSBAND AS LOST HIS GOD DAMN MIND" yells Mercedes not carrying that she just cursed in front of her parents.

"MERCEDES—"yells her father but his cut off by Mercedes.

"HE WANTS ME TO KILL MY BABY" she yells as tears rush from her eyes. Sam goes to her and hug her.

"Honey you didn't!" says Mrs. Jones.

Mr. Jones stands there not saying anything. After not saying anything for a couple of minutes he speaks.

"Look, I thought this was phase. I thought she would eventually dump the boy and things would go back to normal" says Mr. Jones.

"Are you saying you never liked me Mr. Jones" says Sam.

"No, it's just your not who I want for my daughter. And since she won't take up my offer. I won't be helping you guys with anything. You got yourself in this mess. I want no part in anything." Says Mr. Jones

"Fine! I don't need you. I don't want to live were I'm not wanted! I can do fine by myself" says Mercedes with a huge amount of anger and storms out.

Mercedes runs to her room, and Sam follows her.

"Babe what are you doing?" says Sam, has he watches her take all her clothes and throws them into a suitcase.

"I'm not staying here! He doesn't care about me, his grandchild, or you for that matter. I can't stand him!" says Mercedes as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

"Well, you can stay with me" says Sam.

"No, I'm staying with Quinn" says Mercedes.

Sam watches her pack with fury. She suddenly stops and takes a snow globe her Dad got her and throws it against the wall and cries harder. Sam wraps her arms around her and holds her.

"Why doesn't he love me? Why does he care? He said he would always love, no matter what. Why doesn't he care" says Mercedes with her head on Sam's chest. Her eyes begin to turn red and puffy.

"I don't know baby, but I'm here" says Sam now rocking her.

Within the next 25 minutes Mercedes was done packing. She and Sam start going down the stairs with her things.

"No! Mercedes please don't go" says Mrs. Jones

The Evans come into the foyer to see what's going on.

"I'm not staying were I'm not wanted" says Mercedes.

"I want you to stay" says Mrs. Jones.

"I'm sorry but I think its best that I go" says Mercedes. Mrs. Jones is crying, Mercedes hugs her and says goodbye.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna ride with Mercedes to Quinn's" says Sam to his parents.

"Yea, make it quick. We have a lot to talk about" says Mr. Evans

Mercedes and Sam drive to Quinn's. Mercedes knocks on the door, and Quinn's answers. Mercedes just looks at her and her eyes begin to water up. Quinn looks down at her and understands; she opens up her arms for Mercedes to come here.

Mercedes hugs Quinn tight.

"I'm sorry" says Quinn whispering into her ear. Sam brings all of Mercedes things in. After he's done he kisses her goodbye and he leaves. Quinn calls her mom and tells her Mercedes situation and tells her that Mercedes will be staying with them for the remainder of the summer. Judy understands and agrees. Quinn show Mercedes to the guest room and helps her make herself at home. Mercedes tells Quinn everything that happened between her and her Dad. Quinn is shocked and his heartbroken that her father did what he did.

The last 2 weeks of June go by and Mercedes has had her first doctor's appointment. She was told that she was a month pregnant (A/N: July would be her second month). The doctor said she would be due sometime towards the end of February. Also during those two weeks both Mercedes and Sam were working. They both had jobs. And Sam had been taking has much overtime has possible. So they would have enough money to move to California and for the baby. Mercedes and Sam didn't see much of each other those two weeks but they texted and called each other a lot. After being apart for so long they decided to take one day off just to spend time together and talk. Sam picked Mercedes up mid morning on a Thursday. They drove to their special spot which was right outside of Lima, it was a field filled with flowers. Sam brought a blanket, laid it out and they laid on their backs looking up at the clouds holding each other. Mercedes brought her iPod and her ihome so they could listen to music. It wasn't super hot, it was perfect weather. It was partly cloudy. They laid there in silent's listening to music until Mercedes broke it.

"Sam?"

"Yes Babe?" says Sam.

"How did your parents take it?" she says with a worried look.

"Little better than expected. But I know there a little disappointed in me" he says.

"Oh" she says.

"What's wrong?" he says

"Nothing" she says.

"Oh come one, tell me" he says.

"Sam, are you sure you wanna stick around?" she asks

"Yeah, why would you ask that?" he says with concern.

"I don't know. It's just…" she says but pause.

"Continue" he says.

"No, never mind" she says.

"No, babe now you have to finish" he says.

"It's just you putting all your dreams on hold and I don't wanna hold you back. Sam you deserve to go after your dreams. Seeing that your high school year's kind of sucked, college should be magical for you. And I don't want you to stick around and later you resent me and our child. I just feel like I ruined your life and…" she says.

Sam gently grabs her chin and makes Mercedes look at him. He looks deep into her eyes and says…

"First off, I love you. You are my dream, being with you is following my dream. Yes, some off my high school years did suck. But I meet you and fell in love with you, which is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. I would NEVER resent you or our child, I love you Mercedes Jones. You are the only person I would want to have a baby with. I'm so happy it's you and not somebody else. I care about you so much. Mercedes you're the one! I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I always want you to be a part of my life. You and our child are my dream. One of them has come true because we're together and my other dream will come true in 8 months." He says

Mercedes smiles really big. She takes her hands and puts them on Sam's faces and crashes her lips to his. The kiss was with filled with tons of passion. Sam smiles against Mercedes lips.

"I love you" she says in between the kiss.

"I love you more" he says.

They both pull away in need of oxygen. And they both smile at each other. They look back up at the sky.

"What do you want it to be?" says Sam

"It doesn't matter as long has its healthy, but I have a feeling it's a girl. What about you? What do you think it is?" says Mercedes.

"I want a girl! So she can be just like her beautiful Mommy" says Sam with a smile.

Mercedes smiles and gives Sam a kiss on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE CHARACTERS? ANY SUGGESTIONS. THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW! Sry for any errors if I have any!**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	4. Guys & Ladies Night

_**GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO ON A SATURDAY NIGHT. SO I GUESS I'LL UPDATE AGAIN. I HAVE NO LIFE: / BUT WRITING IS ALWAYS ENTERAINING SO, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

It was now mid-July and things were going great. Mercedes still wasn't speaking to her parents but she often talked to her brother. 2 times out of the week she would have dinner with the Evans. Both Sam and Mercedes were also still working; at this point combined they had 3'000 dollars. Sam and Mercedes were getting ready to leave for California in a week. Sam had found them a 2 bedroom apartment; being the kind man that Mr. Evans was and him having a steady income. Mr. Evans paid for the first 4 months of rent. He said it was another graduation gift.

Mercedes was always sleep and often hungry. She threw up almost every morning and whenever she would see raw fish or meat; it would make her sick to her stomach.

It was a Friday afternoon and both Sam and Mercedes were off from work. Sam was at Quinn's house in Mercedes room. They were watching a Lifetime movie on TV, but Mercedes had fallen asleep on Sam's chest. Sam held her tighter and closer and continued to watch the movie. Downstairs were Quinn and the rest of the gang in the basement hanging out.

"Where's Hot Mama and Big Mouth?" says Puck

"Well there in her room, but its 2:15 so she's probably taking her nap" says Quinn.

"Okay, I say we do something for them. They both don't have work. We should give them a night out" says Rachel.

"Okay for once I agree with the Hobbit" says Santana.

"Ladies Night" says Britney.

"Guys Night" says Artie.

"Good idea, let's do it. Your all sleeping over." says Quinn pointing to the girls.

Back upstairs with Mercedes and Sam 15 minutes later.

Mercedes starts moving and she looks up at Sam. He smiles at her.

"Hey Babe, how'd you sleep?" he asks.

"Great. I love this" she says with a smile and while stretching.

"Love what?" says Sam

"Us spending time together and me sleeping and you holding me" she says.

"I love this too. I could never get tired of holding you" he says.

Mercedes props herself up with her elbow and goes to kiss Sam. One peck become two, and later becomes three. All of a sudden Sam's phone begins to buzz, he grunts because of the interruption. He looks at the text from Puck_. Wake hot mama up and come downstairs._

"What is it?" says Mercedes.

"We have people downstairs that wanna see us" he says.

They go downstairs and see that all of glee club is there.

"What's up guys?" says Mercedes.

"Well the thing is… were having a guys/ladies night, we thing you guys deserve it" says Blaine.

"Wait, how did you guys know that we already don't have plans" says Sam.

"Look Guppy Lips, we are trying to do something nice for you and Wheezy. Can you let us do it?" says Santana.

Sam chuckles.

"I'm kidding Santana. Of course will hang out with you guys" says Sam.

"Great!" says Tina

A few hours later the girls our at the mall.

"So are you excited Cedes?" says Britney

"Yeah, now I am" she says with a smile.

"I can't believe your leaving us in a week. Now it's all becoming so real" says Rachel.

"Can you guys promise me something" says Mercedes

"Anything Cedes" says Tina

"You guys will come visit, I want you guys to know her and I want her to know you guys" says Mercedes.

"Of course, we already planned on being there" says Rachel

"Wait HER! You know it's a girl?" says Santana.

"No, but me and Sam both want it to be a girl" says Mercedes.

"That kid is gonna mad cute, its gonna ridicules" says Santana.

There now back at Quinn's and there doing each other's hair and toes in their pajamas listening to Quinn's IPod. They feel like there in middle school again.

"So enough about me. I wanna hear about you guys" says Mercedes.

"Well me and Brit are gonna be in Miami tearing it up. PARTY!" says Santana.

"New York with Finn is gonna be magical" says Rachel going into a daze thing about here and Finn.

"It's gonna be hard with Mike and New York and me and New Jersey but I'm happy were only a hour or two away from each other" says Tina.

"I can't wait to get my apartment with Puck. Its gonna be awesome. I swear Yale running out of housing could have been one of the best things happening to me" Says Quinn.

With the guys at Finn's playing video games and eating pizza.

"So dude, you scared?" says Puck

"A little" says Sam.

"I wish you guys look, you guys are braver then me and Quinn" says Puck.

"Okay can we focus on the part that you're leaving in a week" says Artie

"He's right, were did the time go?" says Blaine

"I've been wondering that too. I'm not really ready to leave you guys yet" says Sam.

"Yea, its gonna be weird not seeing you everyday" says Mike.

"You guys are gonna come visit right?" says Sam

"Of course dude" says Finn.

"Hey its midnight, I say we crash the girls party" says Puck.

"I'm down" says Artie

"Let's do it" says Sam.

They head to Quinn's.

At Quinn's house, there all talking and laughing and remembering old times. Mercedes couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard. All of a sudden "Wannabe" by Spice girls begin to play and the girls begin to get up and dance and sing.

_**(Santana and Britney)**_

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want<br>I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>Really really wanna zigazig ha<br>__**(Quinn)  
><strong>__If you want my future forget my past_

_**(Tina)  
><strong>__If you wanna get with me better make it fast_

_**(Rachel)  
><strong>__Now don't go wasting my precious time_

_**(Mercedes)  
><strong>__Get your act together we could be just fine_

_**(Santana and Britney)  
><strong>__I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>Really really wanna zigazig ha<em>

_**(All the girls)*guys walk into basement watching quietly*  
><strong>__If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is<br>__**(Rachel)  
><strong>__What do you think about that now you know how I feel_

_**(Quinn)**__  
>Say you can handle my love are you for real<em>

_**(Mercedes)**__  
>I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try<em>

_**(Tina)**__  
>If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye<em>

_**(Santana and Britney)**_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>Really really wanna zigazig ha<br>__**(All the girls)  
><strong>__If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is<br>__**(Santana)  
><strong>__So here's a story from a to z, you wanna get with me  
>You gotta listen carefully<br>We got em in the place who likes it in your face  
>We got g like mc who likes it on an<br>Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
>And as for me you'll see<br>Slam your body down and wind it all around  
>Slam your body down and wind it all around<br>__**(All the girls)  
><strong>__If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
>Make it last forever friendship never ends<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is<em>

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
>You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam<br>Slam your body down and wind it all around  
>Slam your body down and wind it all around<br>Slam your body down and wind it all around  
>Slam your body down zigazig ah<br>If you wanna be my lover_

The guys can't help but smile. Out of all of them Sam had the biggest grin; he was so happy to see that Mercedes was having fun. Has Rachel is dancing she turns around and screams. All the girls turn and jump.

"What are you doing here? And don't scare like that" says Rachel hitting Finn on the arm.

"Ouch, sorry. We came to crash. By the way nice Pj's Santana" says Finn

Santana was wearing red pajama pants that had Elmo's face all over it and a red tank top and her hair was in pig tails. Santana gives Finn the middle finger with a smile.

"Love you too Santana" says Finn with a chuckle.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" says Mercedes

"Oh since the chorus" says Sam grabbing a seat next to Mercedes and wrapping his arm around her.

They all get seated and decide to watch a move.

"Fast five" says Puck

"Nah dude lets watch Thor" says Artie.

"No, it's Mercedes turn it pick" says Quinn. She smiles and looks at Mercedes.

"It doesn't really matter" says Mercedes

"Pick your favorite" says Rachel.

"A walk to remember" says Mercedes and Sam in unison.

Everyone looks at Sam.

"What?, it's her favorite" says Sam.

Quinn smiles "okay, a walk to remember it is".

They begin to cry and by the middle of the movie all the girls are crying.

"Santana are you crying" says Puck.

Santana tries to hide her face "No".

"Yes you are" says Puck with a smirk on his face

Santana take a pillow and throws it at Puck. She takes a tissue that Kurt hands her. "It's just so sad" she says blowing into the tissue. Sam, Finn, and Puck try to fight back laughter. Tonight was too much fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THAT'S IT! LAST UPDATE FOR THE WEEKEND! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLZ REVIEW! I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! REVIEW=LIFE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! AND ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE. TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART WAS! ASK QUESTIONS! ANYTHING! Sorry if there's any errors!

XOXOXO

~chordoverstreetfanactic


	5. Saying Goodbye

_**Please read!**_

_**Hi everyone, it has come to my attention that I have made a mistake. I told you that Quinn was going to Yale. Yale is in Connecticut not California. Ooops!, my bad guys' silly mistake made by me. BUT no worries, I know how to fix it. Quinn is now attending Berkley in this story. Berkley is very much in California (I checked) and its one of the top school next to Yale, Harvard, and Princeton. Once again guys I'm so sorry! And I hope you continue to read my story!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sam was over Quinn's helping Mercedes pack. They were leaving for California in a couple of days. Sam and Mercedes were doing the last bit of packing left. In the middle of packing Mercedes stops and stares out the window. Sam notice she stop packing and looks at her as she looks out the window. Mercedes has her hand on her stomach; this was now becoming a habit. Sam goes up to her and wraps his arms around her from behind and rests his chin on the top of her head.

"What's wrong baby?" he says

"Nothing…as crazy has this may seem. I'm actually gonna miss Lima a little bit" she says and giggles afterwards.

"Me too" he says with a smile.

"But I can't wait to be in California. Its gonna be so nice, pretty, and peaceful" she says with a smile.

"I can't wait to see the beaches" says Sam with a smile.

"Same" says Mercedes.

After staring out the window a little longer, they finish packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those few days came in a flash. Everyone was in front of Quinn's house saying goodbye to Mercedes and Sam.

"It's been real 'Cedes. I'm gonna miss you" says Artie playfully trying to fight back tears.

Mercedes laughs "I'm gonna miss you too Artie, duet the next time we see each other".

"I gotchu girl" says Artie with his lips poked out. Everyone laughs.

"Kurt, we still on for our show on Bravo?" says Mercedes with a smile

"Well of course. Let me say this for the record. I'm Gay, Mercedes is black we make culture" he says will a straight face. Everyone laughs except him. Mercedes hugs Kurt and whispers in his ear that she loves him and he replies with an I love you as well.

Mercedes hugs Blaine and tells him that she will miss them. She also says if he ever hurts Kurt she's hunting him down. Blaine laughs and replies with a scared look.

"Wheezy, Aretha, I'm gonna miss you! I promise to visit. And me and Brit will video chat you and Sam" she says with a small sad smile.

Mercedes laughs. "You better. I'm gonna miss you going off on people in Spanish".

"Don't worry I'll record them and send them to you guys" says Brittney with a smile.

Everyone laughs.

"Oh, and you still on for teach Spanish to the little one?" she says

"You bet" says Santana with a small tear rolling down her face. Mercedes can't help but tear up. They hug each other tight.

Mercedes says goodbye to everyone else. She thanks Quinn's mom for everything. Quinn's mom reply by saying that she's always here if she needs anything.

"Good luck dude! Lets us know if you need anything. Were here." Says Finn.

Finn and Sam hug and he says thank you. Sam says goodbye to the rest of the gang. He gets to his last person in the gang; Santana.

"Biebs, Froggy Lips, Trouty, Lisa Rinna, I'm gonna actually miss you. But just know one thing you hurt Mercedes and that's my foot in your ass" she says with a smile at the end.

"I'm gonna miss you too. And wouldn't dream of it." Says Sam.

Sam gets to his parents, he smiles at them and they smile back. Stacy is looking around like she looking for someone, for someone to show up.

"Mom, Dad, I'm miss you guys. Let me know if you need anything" he says

"Were gonna miss you too and you let us know if YOU need anything" says Sam's Dad

"Don't forget to call once and a while" says Sam's Mom.

Mercedes says goodbye to Sam's parents as well. She hugs them tight and tells them that she will miss them.

"Stac, Stevie, take care of mom and dad?" says Sam

"Only if you take care of Mercedes" says Stevie

Sam chuckles.

"You got it" he says.

"Stacy…Stacy what are you looking for?" says Sam

She's still looking around. "Umm, uhh, nothing. Why?" she says.

Sam gives her a weird look. All of a sudden a black car pulls up.

"Who's that?" says Puck.

"Oh my god" says Mercedes quietly.

Mercedes mother comes out of the car. She looks at Mercedes with watery eyes.

"I hope you don't mind Mercedes. I know things are rough right now with you family. But I know one thing for sure. You mom is on your side" says Stacy.

"Its okay sweetheart" she says with a small smile. Mercedes walks to her mom half way. Her mom meets her the other half. They stare at each other for a while. Mercedes breaks the silence.

"What are you doing here?" she says quietly.

"I came to say goodbye, and that I'll love and miss. And that I'm also her for you." Says her mother with tears rolling down her face.

Mercedes can't fight back tears anymore. "Is-is that all" she says.

"No, I also called to say that I'm sorry for the way thing went down. And I wish I could change your father heart but I can't. Mercedes I love. He loves you. We always will no matter what. Your father might not be with you. But I want you to know one thing. I defiantly am. Mercedes I wanna help. I wanna be a part of my grandchild's life, if you let me. Please Mercedes don't take it away from me" she says

"I…I would love for you to be a part of my child life" she says.

"Really?" says her mother.

"More than anything" she says.

Mercedes hugs her mother. They hug each other tight for at least 5 minutes. While there hugging Mercedes mom shoots Stacy a thumbs up; Stacy gives her one back with a smile.

"You're amazing you know that?" says Sam.

"Thanks Sammy, I'm gonna miss you. I always got your back!" she says

"Thanks kiddo" he says.

Within 10 minutes Sam and Mercedes are hoping into the car.

"See you in 3 weeks" says Quinn.

"Will get there as soon as we can" says Puck.

They wave good bye and get on the road. Within 15 minutes of being on the road there already jammin' to Mercedes IPod. Sam is belting out "life is a highway" by Rascal Flatts to Mercedes has he drives. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh. By the middle of the song she was singing along. Has Sam is driving he's looking over at Mercedes and look at her sing. She looks so beautiful. She was wear yoga pants, flip flops and one of Sam's t-shirts. With her hair in a side ponytail with loose curls in it. Sam smiles at the sight of seeing his girl happy, and smiling.

Later on throughout the road; Mercedes starts rapping to Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass". While she is rapping Sam takes the chorus. Has she is rapping he says…

"Awww shit!, who knew my girl could rhyme. Okay babe not bad. Not bad at all" he says with a smile.

Mercedes laughs. Mercedes was so happy right now. This was a New Beginning, and she couldn't wait for it to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THAT'S IT WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID I DO GOOD? Review! I want/need reviews! Sry if there are any errors I missed!

~chordoverstreetfanactic


	6. Why are you with me?

After 5 days of driving they finally arrive in California. Sam looks over and see's Mercedes sleeping. He doesn't wanna wake her up but he wants her to see the beaches as they drive by. He keeps one hang on the wheel and he takes his other hand and nudges Mercedes lightly.

"Babe, were here" he says in a clam voice. Mercedes eyes flutter and she squints a little because of the bright lights. The first thing she see's is the clear water and the pretty clouds in the sky. She looks at Sam and gives him a smile.

"Baby, it's beautiful" she says with a huge smile on her face.

"I know right" he says.

They drive another 30 minutes and arrive in at their apartment. They get out of the car and Sam opens up the door to their apartment. He chose a cute 2 bedroom apartment with 2 bathrooms, 2 closets, a washer and dryer, and a nice kitchen. Sam tried his best to find the best for his family at the cheapest price. He looked over at Mercedes who was amazed at how beautiful the place was.

"Baby, you did a great job! I'm proud of you" she says giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would like it" he says.

"I love it" she says kissing him on the lips.

They begin to put stuff into the house. They had a lot they had to do that day. They had to get all their stuff in; Sam had to put up the bed and the dining room table, and they also had to grocery shopping. Within the first 5 hrs of being in California Sam put up there bed and the dining room table. Another 6hrs passed and they were pretty much moved in.

"Baby, I'm hungry. Are u gonna come to the grocery store with me?" she asks.

"Yea and I am too. Let's get going" he says.

They arrive at the grocery store and Mercedes grabs a cart.

"Did you make a list?" he asks.

"No, I never got around to it" she says.

"Well, what do you want for dinner? I can cook. What do you have a taste for?" he asks.

"No, you're not cooking. Can u let me do something? I'm pregnant, I'm not dying." She says with a small smile.

"I know I just want you to relax" he says smiling back.

"Babe, you drove, put a bed and table together, plus move stuff. All I've done is sleep and watch. I wanna do something. I want you to relax" she says.

"That's good. You're doing your job. "He says.

"Let me guess, my job is to stand there and look pretty" she says rolling her eyes.

"No, your job is to stand there and look sexy. There's a differences and must I say you're doing a fabulous job at it" he says making their foreheads touch.

"Ugh whatever… what do you want for dinner?" she says smiling

"Can you make my favorite?..." he asks

"Spaghetti" she says

"Ahh, you know me so well" he says giving her a peck on the lips.

They continue to shop and get all the things they need for their home. Mercedes gets some of Sam's favorite snacks. While she is doing that, Sam is getting her favorite snacks. As Mercedes is shopping she realizes she know so much about Sam. She finds it kind of crazy how she knows everything he loves. What he likes for breakfast, his favorite cereal. What he likes for lunch; if he likes turkey or ham. What he likes for dinner. And even what he likes to eat late at night. She smiles at how much she knows her man. Its crazy how much they learned about each other in two years and how fast they fell for each other. As she continues to shop she realizes that she's in the baby aisle. She begins to look at all the prices of baby food and milk. She starts to think how are me and Sam going to be able to afford all of this.

"Hey babe, I got all the stuff" he says with a much of food in his hands. Mercedes doesn't respond she just continues to look at all the prices. Sam realizes what she's looking at; he put the food in the cart and he grabs Mercedes from behind and says.

"Babe, were gonna be alright" he says

"How can you be so sure" she says quietly.

"I just know" he says

They stand there for a little while longer, till they decide that they have everything they need and check-out and leave.

When they get back to the house Mercedes puts up the food she doesn't let Sam help her cause she wants to do it on her own. While Mercedes puts up the food and starts dinner; Sam goes in their bedroom and makes their bed and puts their clothes/ room together. After about an hour, dinner is ready and there in the living room sitting on the floor eating.

"So, how is it?" she asks.

Sam looks at her with one eyebrow up. "It's amazing, as usual" he says.

"Just checking. I don't wanna lose my spark" she says.

"You will never lose your spark. Besides I'm not with you for your cooking, that's just a bonus." he says giving her a seductive smile.

"Oh yeah! Then why are you with me?" she says with a seductive smile.

"Because, you're beautiful. You have a warm heart. You care about others. You have the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. And super soft chocolate skin. Your laugh brightens my day. Your face expressions are priceless. You have such an amazing smile. And lastly you complete me" he says staring at her intensely.

Mercedes turns her head and blushes with a huge smile on her face. "And when you blush it's the cutest thing ever" he says.

Sam takes his hand and puts it on Mercedes chin. He softly turns her head and he places a soft kiss on her lips with complete and utter passion. They continue to kiss; Mercedes opens her mouth and lets Sam in. They both pull away in need of air.

"I love you" she says softly with her eyes still closed from the kiss.

"I love you too" he says staring at her with a smile on his face.

They both take showers and get ready for bed. Mercedes was in shorts and a t-shirt with her long hair in a high ponytail, while Sam came out of the bedroom with just boxers on. No shirt, no pants, just boxers. There both in bed; Sam takes his hand and wraps it around Mercedes body. This had become a habit of Sam's; whenever they slept together he would always wanna hold her.

"Are you nervous with you job interview tomorrow?" she asks.

"A little, are you nervous for yours" he asked.

"Yeah, I really hope I get it" she says.

"I know you will" he says.

They lay there for a little while in a comfortable silence.

"Babe, can you sing to me?" he asks

"Yeah, of course. Do you have a request?" she asks with a smile

"No, sing whatever you want" he says.

Mercedes thinks for a little while and thinks of the perfect song. She begins to sing "Like a Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae. As she sang the song she couldnt believe how much it described Sam. she sings it as soft as possible, and soon enough Sam drifts to sleep by her beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAT DID YOU THINK! I THINK THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I'M VERY PROUD OF IT! I WORKED HARD ON IT. I HAD TO LOOK THROUGH MY INNER Romance!(lol) ANYWHO I HOW YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW!THEY =LIFE! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I DID! THANKS FOR READING!

Sry if I missed any errors.

Xoxoxo

~chordoverstreetfanactic


	7. 21 Questions

_**Hey Guys, Quinn and Puck are coming in this chapter. Now that are 2 couples are in Cali, how will life be? Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

A week had passed and Sam got a job at a music store giving kids and teens guitar lessons. It paid pretty well and he loved the job. Mercedes got a job at a bakery working the cash register. The lady that owned it was sweet and had Mercedes tell her, her life story. The women reminded her a lot of her mother. She had to be in her late 50's early 60's. She loved Mercedes story and thought that she was a strong women and would make it far in life. She gave Mercedes the job in a heartbeat and with her being pregnant she also made Mercedes a taste tester.

Sam and Mercedes were officially moved into their apartment. They got furniture for the living room and got their bedroom together. California was now there home and it felt like home. With July coming to an end Mercedes wanted to get ahead in school seeing that she was pregnant. She had talked to admissions about her situation and they let her do online classes. She would have to go on campus once a month to check-in with her teachers but that was about it. Mercedes had planned to start school the second to last week of August, 3 weeks earlier than the regular college students. Mercedes and Sam had come up with a plan; Sam would have early classes after classes he would go to work and go home. Mercedes would go to work and after her shirt she would come home and do her school work. The bakery was close enough so that she could walk; it was only 2 blocks away.

Today was an exciting day. Puck and Quinn were coming. Mercedes was so excited to see her "sister". Once it was 1 o'clock Sam and Mercedes heard a knock at their door. Sam gets up to get the door; he sees a dude with a mohawk and a girl with blonde short hair; he smiles.

"Hey dude, how you been?" says Puck giving Sam a man hug and walking into the apartment.

"Hey Sam, I missed you" says Quinn giving Sam a hug and also walking in.

"Not Mama, it's been too long" says Puck hugging Mercedes. Mercedes giggles.

"Yes Puck, it's been a 2 weeks" says Mercedes smiling

Mercedes see's Quinn. They both make eye contact and stare at each other for a few seconds. Sam and Puck notice it and star watching them.

"Dude, are they gonna make out?" says Puck in a whisper voice.

Quinn and Mercedes turn their heads and give puck the "_what hell"_ look.

"Omg, Cedes I missed you so much" says Quinn.

"I missed you too Quinnie" says Mercedes. They hug each other tight.

"Omg, your apartment is amazing" says Quinn.

"Thanks, but all credit goes to Sam, he picked it out" says Mercedes.

"Good job!" Sam.

"Thanks" he says.

They talk for a while and catch up a little. After that they grab a bite to eat, then head to Quinn and Puck's apartment to help them move in. After 4hrs of helping them move they all take a break.

"Omg, I never really realized how much stuff we have" says Quinn

"We. WE. Don't you mean you? Half the stuff we moved was yours babe" says Puck.

Quinn starts walking to Puck and puts her hands on his shoulders. She gets so close to him that their foreheads are touching. Puck takes his arms and wraps them around her waist.

"That stuff helps me look my best" says Quinn in a whisper voice.

"You don't need it. I have seen you at your best. And if I remember correctly you didn't have on any clothes" says Puck with a smirk on his face.

"OKAY! That's are cue to go" says Mercedes getting up to leave.

"Yeah, that defiantly is are cue" says Sam walking right behind her.

'Wait, were you guys going?" says Quinn.

"Home, we only have one last thing to say" says Mercedes.

Both Sam and Mercedes look at each other then back at Quinn and Puck. "Use pertection!" they say in unison. And with that Sam and Mercedes leave and head to their car.

"Babe, I'm hungry" says Mercedes in a sweet voice.

"What do you want to eat baby?" he asks

"Can we go to McDonalds, I really want ice cream" says Mercedes.

"Oreo Mcflurry?" asks Sam.

"Ahhh, it crazy how much you know me" says Mercedes giving him a peck on the lips.

Mercedes and Sam stop at McDonalds before home to get the ice cream. Once they get it the head home. Once there home they get into their Pj's and get into bed. There sitting in bed; Mercedes has her ice cream in hand. Sam is sitting behind her, leaning against the headboard. Mercedes back is leaning on Sam's bare chest. Mercedes is eating her ice cream and his periodically giving Sam bites. As they lay there, there playing a game of 21 questions.

"If you were on an island, what 3 things would you bring?" asks Sam.

"That's easy, you, are baby, and your guitar so you can sing to us" says Mercedes smiling, giving Sam a bite of ice cream.

"Good answer" says Sam swallowing.

"If you were candy, what kind of candy would you be?" asks Mercedes

"Skittles… and I would be the purple skittle" says Sam smiling.

"Aww, Babe my favorite" says Mercedes giving him a peck.

"You have to pitch a completely original show to a huge network. Go!" says Sam

"Ummm, a boy and a girl meet in high school. They fall in love and there both in show choir together. And the network I'm pitching it to is… FOX" says Mercedes. Sam laughs at her answer.

"Good" he says smiling.

"What's the closest you have come to dying?" says Mercedes

"Leaving Lima, and knowing I might not ever see you again" says Sam

Mercedes turns around and looks at him. "You're back and… I'm right here" she says seductively kissing him on the lips.

"I love this… living with you and being with you everyday" he says with a smile.

"Me too" says Mercedes. She turns back around to her original position.

"If you woke up has the opposite sex, what's the first thing you would do?" asks Sam.

"That's a good question… umm, go into the boy's locker room and find out what you guys talk about in there" says Mercedes.

Sam laughs.

"What?" says Mercedes.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that" says Sam.

"What's the fattest food you like?" says Mercedes.

"Deep fried Oreos" says Sam.

"Omg, I love those too, there amazing" says Mercedes.

"I know right, when I first heard of them I was hesitate to having it. But I tried it and it was amazing" says Sam.

"You have to choose one US state to get rid of. Pick on?" says Sam

"That's easy, Wyoming" says Mercedes giving Sam a bite of ice cream.

"Ha. Why Wyoming?" says Sam swallowing.

"Because, no one talks about Wyoming. And I feel like no one lives there" says Mercedes.

"That's kind of true" says Sam.

"What's the most embarrassing song you know all the words too?" says Mercedes.

"Oh god, probably… Pretty Fly by Offspring" says Sam with a small smile on his face.

"Omg really! Sing it!" says Mercedes with a huge smile on her face.

"No" says Sam.

"Come on, sing it for me?" says Mercedes giving him sad eyes.

"I have to when you make that face" says Sam.

"Yay!" says Mercedes smiling.

"_**You know it's kind of hard  
>Just to get along today<br>Our subject isn't cool  
>But he thinks it anyway<br>He may not have a clue  
>And he may not have style<br>But everything he lacks  
>Well he makes up in denial<strong>_

_**So don't debate, play it straight  
>You know he really doesn't get it anyway<br>Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
>For you no way, for you no way<br>So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
>At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake<br>The world needs wannabees, so (hey, hey)  
>Do that brand new thing" <strong>_says Sam

Mercedes comes in and does the girl part with a smile on her face trying to keep in laughter.

_**(Mercedes)**_

_**Give it to me baby,**_

_**(Sam)  
>Uh-huh uh-huh <strong>_

_**(Mercedes)  
>Give it to me baby,<strong>_

_**(Sam)  
>Uh-huh uh-huh <strong>_

_**(Mercedes)  
>Give it to me baby <strong>_

_**(Sam)  
>Uh-huh uh-huh<br>And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy.**_

Both Sam and Mercedes burst out into laughter. They laughed so hard Mercedes has watery eyes. But Mercedes wasn't off the hook it was now her turn.

"Okay how about you?" says Sam

"What about me?" says Mercedes.

"What's the most embarrassing song you know all the words to?" says Sam smiling.

"Baby got back" she says in a whisper.

"What I can't hear you?" says Sam

"BABY GOT BACK!" says Mercedes.

Sam begins to laugh so hard his eyes water up.

"Babe, do you really know all the words?" asks Sam

"Yes, I do" says Mercedes.

"Omg! Sing it, well rap it!" says Sam.

"Ugh…fine!" says Mercedes trying to hide a smile.

_**(Mercedes)**_

_**I like big butts and I can not lie  
>You other brothers can't deny<br>That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
>And a round thing in your face<br>You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
>'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed<br>Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
>I'm hooked and I can't stop staring<br>Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
>And take your picture<br>My homeboys tried to warn me  
>But that butt you got makes me so horny<strong>_

***Sam bursts into laughter***

_**Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
>You say you wanna get in my Benz?<br>Well, use me, use me  
>'Cause you ain't that average groupie<br>I've seen them dancin'  
>To hell with romancin'<br>She's sweat, wet,  
>Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette<br>I'm tired of magazines  
>Sayin' flat butts are the thing<br>Take the average black man and ask him that  
>She gotta pack much back<strong>_

_***Sam amazed she knew the song***_

Sam wipes a tear from his face from laughing so hard.

"Wow, I now feeling like I truly know you" says Sam.

"Shut up" says Mercedes playfully hitting him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT! DID YOU LIKE? WAS IT FUNNY? SWEET? ROMANIC? FAVORITE PART? WHAT YOU WANNA SEE HAPPEN NEXT?**_

_**SRY IF I MISSED ANY ERRORS**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	8. Your Pregnant

_**Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of unexpected reality! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. They made me super happy.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

August came in a flash. They were already in the middle of the month and were enjoying their time in their new home. Puck had gotten a job at the same place Sam worked at and Quinn got a job at a small café'. On a lovely Sunday, they decided to all spend the day together. It was a double date for the whole day. Mercedes and Sam were in there apartment getting ready to hang with Quinn and Puck.

Mercedes was looking through her and Sam closet looking for something cute to were, she almost damn there pulled out all the clothes out of there closet. Each time Mercedes pulled something out she grunted and threw it across the room not caring were it landed. After hearing Mercedes grunt for the third time Sam decided to see what was making his girlfriend frustrated.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asks

"Trying to find something cute to wear. But I can't find anything. I either can fit it or I look a whale" says Mercedes in a sad voice.

"First of all I bet you DON'T look like a whale. I'm positive that you looked beautiful. And second we gotta get you some new clothes then if they don't it. That means are bundle of joy is growing" he says smiling after he says his last point.

"Whatever Sam. Ugh, this is so frustrating. I hate looking a feeling like a whale" she says almost in tears.

"For the hundredth time, you DON'T look like a whale" says Sam.

Sam gets up and pulls out a yellow dress of hers, he hands it to her.

"Try this" he says

Mercedes grabs it and begins to pull it up. She turns around for Sam to zip it up. Sam gets the zipper up about 2 inches and then her stops. He tries to pull it up but it wouldn't budge. Sam tries to make an excuse by saying the zipper is probably broken. But Mercedes knew what the truth was, she couldn't fit the dress. She ran to the bathroom in tears, slamming the door and locking it to cry. Sam lets out a sigh and goes to the bathroom door and lightly knocks on it with his index finger.

"Babe, open the door?" he says

"No" she says in sadness. Sam could hear her crying and it broke his heart to hear her cry.

"Baby, please let me fix it" he says trying to be supportive.

"You CANT fix it. I look like a whale and I can't fit any of my clothes. I thought I was big before but this breaks the scale" she says has more tears become to rush down her face. Has Sam heard the love of his life talk like that and it broke it heart even more. Sam knew she would get hormonal while being pregnant but he didn't think it would be this bad.

"Mercedes, you pregnant. You not big and you never were big, you're curvy. And baby its good that you're getting big. That means are baby his getting healthier and healthier. Now will you please come out of the bathroom so we can talk face to face" he says.

10 second pass and Mercedes comes out of the bathroom with her head down. Sam sighs in relief that she came out. Once Mercedes his close to Sam; he grabs her and puts his hand on her waist.

"Thank you for coming out" he says in a soft voice. She doesn't answer and continues to look down. Sam takes his hand and puts it under her chin and gentle brings her head up. He closes the gap in between them and soon enough his lips are touching hers. After giving her a passionate kiss he pulls away.

"Mercedes, Baby you are beautiful. No matter what. You are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on-" Mercedes tries to interrupt him but he stops her. "Let me finish, please. I don't ever wanna hear you talk about yourself like that. He really hurt me to hear you say those things about yourself. I still can't believe that I am in love with a stunning girl and everyone around me can see it but her. Mercedes your pregnant, all we need to do his get you some new clothes, that's all okay. I know looking for something comfortable his hard but I hate seeing you cry". Mercedes sheds another tear at hearing her amazing boyfriend say those amazing things about her. Sam takes his hands and cups her face. He takes his right thumb and wipes the tear following from her left eye.

"I'm sorry" she says softly.

"No need to be sorry, beautiful. Now let's find something to wear" he says showing her a smile.

"Okay" she says giving her a small smile.

They happen to find casual purple short sleeve dress that just fits Mercedes. It was a little tight but it was going to have to do for today.

After getting ready they meet Quinn and Puck at a restaurant.

"Hey Mercy" says Quinn with a smile

"Hey Quinnie" she says giving Quinn a peck on the cheek.

"I like your dress you look great" says Quinn.

Mercedes couldn't help but turn her head at Sam who was giving her a smile. She shook her head and began to laugh. After ordering there all talking casually.

"How's the café so far?" asks Sam

"Busy, they keep me on my toes. I'm always doing something" says Quinn.

"That's good. How do you like the music store Puck?" asks Mercedes.

"Great, I have this student who is amazingly talented and he does even know it" he says.

"He walks into store saying he's never played a guitar before. He be picked it up and he was a natural" says Puck. Quinn smiles at the fact that he was getting excited about talking about work. She also loved how great he was with kids. That was one of the thing Quinn absolutely loved about Puck.

After their food came they continue to talk while eating.

"Mercy how's month number 3?" ask Quinn taking a bites of her food.

"Tiring. I have never been so sleepy in my life" she says.

After eating they all go to the beach and decide to walk along the shore. Mercedes and Quinn walk ahead of the girls to have a girl conversation while Puck and Sam walk behind them. There far apart to where they can't hear each other's conversations. With Quinn and Mercedes.

"How has Sam been with the whole being pregnant situation? You know being hormonal and all" asks Quinn.

"He's doing well. He's doing a little better than I thought he would. I underestimated him. You know this morning I started crying because I could barley fit any of clothes, and I kept calling myself a whale" says Mercedes.

"I remember feeling that way and crying cuz I couldn't fit my own clothes" says Quinn

"I love Sam; he's doing such an amazing job. The more and more I realize he's in this for the long run. The more and more I fall deeper in love with him.

"If Sam makes you happy, which I know he does. Then I sure you guys are going to spend the rest of you lives together" says Quinn smiling and Mercedes smiling back at her.

With Puck and Sam.

"How's things with Hot Mama?" says Puck.

"Good, things this morning was a little rough. But other than that…good" says Sam.

"What Happen this morning?" asks Puck

"She started crying because she couldn't fit any of her clothes and she called herself some pretty hurtful thing" says Sam looking down.

"You worked it out though right?" says Puck.

"Yeah, we worked it out. We just gotta go shopping" he says

"It really hurt me to hear Mercedes say those things about herself. It kind a upsets me how me and everyone else we know can see how beautiful she is, but she can't" says Sam

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes Quinn has her moments when she puts herself down about Beth. I hate seeing her like that. Every time I see or hear her upset the first thing I wanna do his fix it as fast as possible so he can smile again. I swear that smile gets me through the day; I think she's the only reason why I'm surviving" says Puck, he pauses then continues. "Sam, I've been thinking" he says.

"Oh boy, what is it?" says Sam with a small smile.

"I have been thinking about taking the next step with Quinn. I've been thinking about asking her to marry me" he says

"Wow, really?" says Sam a little shocked

"Yeah, I can't see myself with anyone else. She's all I think about. And I still feel that same way I felt when we conserved Beth" says Puck.

"I've been thinking about it too" says Sam

"What? Marrying Hot Mama?" says Puck

Sam cracks a smile "Yes!" he says.

"My thing is I don't wanna overwhelmed her. I mean were having a baby, we live together, were in college, I don't wanna through planning a wedding into the mix" says Sam. Puck nods his head showing that he understands.

"I don't wanna scare Quinn away. I scared asking her to marry me will scare her. The last thing I wanna do is lose her" says Puck

After spending the whole day together Mercedes and Sam head home. After eating and taking showers; Mercedes is in the bathroom washing her face. Sam comes into the bathroom with just boxers on; he takes his hands and wraps them around her waist, hugging her from behind. He takes his chin and lightly puts it into her shoulder.

"I love you" he says softly

"I Love you too" says Mercedes smiling at the mirror.

Sam takes he hand and puts them on Mercedes stomach and gentle begins to rub it.

"I can't wait to meet you" says Sam

"I bet your gonna be the cutest thing in the world" he continues.

Mercedes turns around and takes her arms and wraps them around Sam's neck.

"I fall more in love with you everyday" she says.

"I love hearing you say that" he says grinning.

They share a beautiful long passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK? OFFICALLY LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! YAY ME! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THEY KEEP ME WRITING ANF THE = LIFE! Sry if I missed any errors!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	9. It's a

It was the beginning of September and Mercedes was at the beginning of her 4th month of being pregnant. School was in full swing; Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, and Puck were all in school and working. Sam and Mercedes became very busy. They always had a tight schedule, the only time they would see each other was in the morning when they left and at night when they went to bed. They would wake up around 6:00 am and Sam would head to school while Mercedes would head to work. Around 3:30 pm Mercedes would head home to do school work, while Sam would be leaving school to go to work. Mercedes would do school work till 9:30, and Sam would be home by 7:30. Then she would take a shower and fall asleep instantly in Sam's arms.

But, today was different. Mercedes had a doctor's appointment. But this wasn't an ordinary appointment. At this appointment, she and Sam would be finding out the sex of their baby. They both called off from work and just went to school that day. It would be an understatement to say that Mercedes and Sam were excited, they were thrilled. They couldn't wait to find out what they were having.

Mercedes appointment was at 4:00 and without a doubt, 4:00 came in a flash. They walked into the doctor's office and signed in. they sat down and waited for about 10 minutes. After that a nurse sent the back to their room and they wait for their doctor. Mercedes sat in the chair, while Sam sat in a wheel chair next to her. Mercedes was lightly rubbing her nice size baby belly while she waited, her habit had gotten stronger and she hadn't notice that she was doing it. Sam looked over at her and couldn't help but have a grin on his face. Mercedes saw him grinning at her and smiled.

"What?" she says smiling.

"Nothing… you just look really cute" he says smiling back at her.

"Aww, thanks babe. I can't wait to find out" she says

"Same, I'm so excited. Who do you wanna tell first?" he says

"I think we should tell your family first" she says smiling.

"Why don't we call our parents at the same time…and well tell them together at the same time" he says

"Deal… and we have a video chat with like everyone tonight. And Quinn and Puck are coming over too" she says.

"Okay" he says smiling. As soon has Sam said okay, the doctor walked in.

"Hi Sam and Mercedes" she says smiling.

"Hi Doctor Crisi, how are you?" says Mercedes smiling.

"I'm good. How about you?" she says

"Good" says Mercedes.

"That's good. Now let's see how this a little one is doing" she says.

Doctor Crisi pulls up Mercedes shirt and squirts green gel on her belly. Doctor Crisis looks over at Sam with a smile.

"Are you excited Sam?" she says

"Very" says Sam with a huge smile. Doctor Crisi couldn't help but smile harder. She puts her tool on Mercedes stomach and starts moving it around. All three of them begin looking at the screen that's between Mercedes and Doctor Crisi.

"There's the arm….and…there's a foot right here… and the head is right hear" she says pointing at the screen.

Sam looks at the screen with amazement, while Mercedes looks at it with a smile.

"Looks like… you two… are having… a beautiful baby…girl" says the doctor with a smile.

"Really" says Mercedes with excitement.

"Yupp" says the doctor. Mercedes did hear Sam say a word she turned her head to see why Sam was so quite. When she turned her head she saw Sam with a single tear streaming down his face. She automatically knew they were tears of joy. When Mercedes turned her head back to the doctor, she had a huge smile on face. Doctor Crisi printed them out a few pictures and left to go get them. Mercedes wiped the gel of her belly and pulled her shirt down. She looked at Sam and he was still in shock. She walked over to him.

"Babe, are you okay" she says in a whisper.

"….Yeah. I'm just so happy. I don't think I have ever been this happy. I'm speechless." He says

Mercedes smiles and Sam takes his hand and puts it on Mercedes belly.

"That's our baby girl in there" he says.

"Yes it is" she says quietly with a smile on her face. Mercedes gets close to Sam's face and gives him a peck on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day they went home with excitement. They couldn't wait to tell everyone. Mercedes and Sam sat in their living room with phones and laptops in hand. The first thing they did was call their parents. Sam's Mom picked up the phone and Mercedes mother picked up the phone.

"Hey mom" says Sam

"Hey Mom" says Mercedes

"Guess what?" they say in unison

"Were having a girl!" they say in unison

The Evans family is ecstatic and over joyed. And Mrs. Jones is speechless; she's so happy and can't wait to see her. After talking to their families for almost 20 minutes they hang up. A couple of minutes after they hung up they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Puck and Quinn" says Sam as he opens the door.

Sure enough it was Quinn and Puck. They came in and got settled in. Quinn was really excited and couldn't wait to know what Mercedes was having. After getting the glee club through video chat they were ready to tell all of them.

"Wheezy, will you please hurry up. I'm dying I need to know" says Santana

"I'm with Santana; this is all I was thinking about today" says Kurt.

"Okay…guys…It's a…Girl" says Mercedes. Everyone goes crazy.

"Yes I knew it!" says Quinn.

"The next time I see all of you I better get my money" says Santana

"Damn, I just lost 25 bucks" says Artie

"Omg, you and Sam better expect a huge box a baby clothes I'm gonna be her. She's gonna have the best of the best" says Kurt

"Congrats guys" says Blaine with a smile

"Aww, this is great. She gonna look just like you Mercedes" says Rachel with a smile.

"Watch her be freakishly talented" says Tina

"Well of course, she gonna be able to belt like Mercedes, and be an amazing guitar player from Sam" says Finn

"What if she gets Trouty's lips" says Santana laughing afterwards.

"Hey, don't make fun of my man's lips, and if she does she's still gonna look beautiful" says Mercedes.

"And there's nothing wrong with big lips" says Sam.

Everyone couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that night and both Sam and Mercedes were in bed talking about how great there day was and how excited they were to meet there baby girl. Mercedes realized that Sam was humming a melody that she didn't recognize.

"Hey what are you singing?" she says

"Oh it nothing…" says Sam

Mercedes looks at him and arches her brow.

"You're hiding something, what is it?" she says

"Nothing" he says smiling

"Baby, come on tell me" she says

"It's a song I've been working on" he says

"You wrote a song?… can I hear it?" she asks

"It's not really ready yet" he says

"Please" she says with puppy dog eyes

"You know I can't take that face" he says

"I know" she says smiling

Sam gets up and grabs his guitar.

"Is the song for anyone?" she asks

"Yeah… it for our daughter… I happy were having a girl or else the song wouldn't fit" he says

"Oh so you just knew we were having a girl" she says

"No, but I prayed we ill" he said smiling.

"What's it called?" she asks

"Beautiful Girl" he says.

Sam begins playing his guitar and singing.

_**Can you hear me, barely breathing?  
>As you pass me by you're an angel<br>With that body, got me crazy  
>Without even trying<br>I'm a mess, I'm wrecked  
>Who makes me feel like this<strong>_

_**Chorus:  
>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<br>All I wanna is you  
>Make me some beautiful word,<br>That my heart is calling, so caught up in you  
>I wish I could care you away<br>And I don't even know your name!  
>Do you even know, beautiful girl?<strong>_

_**Conversations I imagine,  
>For they're in my head and I wake up<br>And I'm dreaming, I am here now, baby in my bed  
>I'm a mess, I'm a wreck<br>If I ask, would you say yes?**_

_**Chorus:  
>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<br>All I wanna is you  
>Make me some beautiful word,<br>That my heart is calling, so caught up in you  
>I wish I could carry you away<br>And I don't even know your name!  
>Never let go<br>Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah can you see me falling? oh<br>Yeah, baby I'm falling!**_

_**Can you hear me,  
>That I'm breathing as you pass me by<strong>_

_**Chorus:  
>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<br>All I wanna is you  
>Make me some beautiful word,<br>That my heart is calling, so caught up in you  
>I wish I could carry you away<br>And I don't even know your name!  
>Never let go<br>Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah can you see me falling?<br>Yeah, baby I'm falling!**_

Mercedes had tears rolling down her face when Sam finished. She couldn't believe he wrote just an amazing song for their little girl.

"Baby, that was beautiful" she says

"Yeah?" he said taking off his guitar

"Yeah, it was amazing" she says.

"You think she will like it?" he asks

"She already does" says Mercedes smiling

"What?" says Sam with a confused look.

"She was kicking the whole time you were singing, she likes it" she says

"Really" he says in shock.

"Yeah" say Mercedes. She takes Sam's hand and places it on her belly. "Sing something" she says.

"_I wish I could carry you away, and I don't even know your name. Never let go. Do you even know you're a beautiful girl_?" he sings. While singing he feels a bunch of kicks has he sung the line. Sam smiles

"She likes it babe, she likes it" he says with excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT! DID YOU LIKE? WAS IT SWEET? ROMANIC? FAVORITE PART? WHAT YOU WANNA SEE HAPPEN NEXT?**_

_**SRY IF I MISSED ANY ERRORS**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	10. Taking Risks and Naming Names

_**Hey everyone, I have some explaining to do. I'm Sry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I have been SUPER busy lately. With doing stage crew for my school's spring musical and with Track starting on top of that and keeping up in school, I haven't had time to type. Any spear time I had was spent by me sleeping. But I'm staying up late now and typing for you guys with heavy eyes; I will NOT go two weeks without typing. Any who I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was now October and the weather was slightly changing in California. It had been raining on and off for the past two weeks. With this weather Quinn was bound to get sick.

It was a Saturday Afternoon and Quinn was at work with a cold. She had a headache, a cough, stuffy nose and non-stop sneezing. Quinn couldn't help herself; she still had work and she didn't wanna call off and make a bad impression. So she collected herself the best way she couldn't and march herself to work.

Quinn had one of her signature looks, bed head. But in this case it was because she felt like crap and she didn't feel like doing her hair. To go with her bed head she wore black yoga pants and cream sweater that had a string that wrapped around her waist. Underneath her sweater was a white cami. To finish the sick outfit she wore Ugg slippers.

Quinn had sat two cups of coffee at a table for a couple, they said thank you. She nodded her head and turned to walk away. She looked at the big grand window of the café'. It was pouring outside, there was not lighting or thunder it was just raining really hard. It looked like it would never stop. After looking out the window for a couple of moments she felt a sneeze coming on. Soon enough she let out one of the cutesiest sneezes ever. After she sneezed she saw a regular sized rectangular box on the table in front of the window. On the box said her name with very familiar hand writing. A small smile appeared on her face; she looked up and was looking straight out the window again. But this time when she looked out the window she saw the love of her life standing out there in the pouring rain smiling at her. He nodded at her to open the box in front of her. She glanced down and began to open the box.

The first thing she saw when she opened the box was a big index card with writing all over it. She began to read it.

"To the love of my life who's under the weather. This is for EVERYTHING you have". Quinn pulls out a bottle of Nyquil. Quinn couldn't help but crack a smile and begin to laugh."This is for the most adorable nose in the world". Quinn pulled out a nice size box of tissues. "This is for your chest, also something for me to put on". Quinn pulls out a jar a Vick's vapor rub; once again she cracks a smile. "This is for me, but I have to take it off". Quinn pulled out a baby blue short silk night gown. She looks at Puck through the window and he arches his brow. Quinn bites her lip at him. Puck shots her a wink, and Quinn winks back. Quinn looks back down at the note. "I'll be waiting for you to come home, so I can take care of my baby". Quinn looks back up at him and blows him a kiss. Puck smiles and waves goodbye.

Later that night when Quinn got home from work, the first thing she saw was Puck lying on the couch watching CSI, waiting for her to come home.

"Hey Babe" says Puck

"Hey Baby, how was your day?" says Quinn

"Good, I missed you and thought about you all day" he says

She smile and lets out a sneeze.

"Bless you" he says

"Thanks baby" she says

"How was your day?" he says

"I've had better. I just wish I didn't feel gross" she says

"It's okay, now you home and you have me to take care of you" he says

"Thanks you" she says giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" she says

Puck nodded and Quinn went up stairs to take a shower. 15 minutes later Quinn came back down in her Pj's. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She was wearing one of Puck's old t-shirts that were big on her and boy short underwear. Puck see's her and couldn't help but smile, he pats its lap for her to come here and lay on him but she says.

"No, I'll get you sick".

"I'll take the risk" he said with a smile.

Quinn gives in and lies on Pucks chest.

They begin to watch TV and while doing so Quinn sneezes and coughs. As Puck had Quinn in his arms he's softly rubbing her back.

"Baby?" she says

"Yes" he says

"Thank you" she says

"For what?" he asks

"For taking care of me and always begin there" she says

"It's by job" he says

Quinn sits up a little and looks Puck in the eyes.

"No, I mean. You've have been taking care of me since I can remember. You always have been, even when I was a bitch. You have never given up on me. And that mean the world to me Noah….I love you" she says

"I love you too. And I will Never stop. No matter what" he says

Quinn looks down and smiles. Puck gently grabs her chin and brings her chin up. He leans in for a kiss

"I'll get you sick" she says.

Puck staying close to her face whispers to her.

"I said I'll take the risk".

And with that Quinn and Puck's lips crash into each other's. It one of Quinn and Pucks best kisses. It was ling a passionate. That one kiss had all of Quinn's and Pucks feels in it. Everything they felt about each other since they were sixteen years old was in that kiss. It was as if time a stopped and it was just them in the world. Their relationship had become bigger than life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sam and Mercedes that same night.

"Baby, we gotta think of names" says Mercedes lying on Sam's bare chest in their bedroom on their bed.

"We do" he said.

Mercedes was now 5 months pregnant she was almost at her halfway mark.

"Did you have anything in mind?" he asks

"No, not really" she says.

"Okay, what do you think of…Kayla" he says

"Nah, how about…Lauren" she says

"Too common…Elizabeth?" he says

"Too England….Lacey?" she says

"Macy?" he says

"Darcy?" she says

"Lizzie?" he says

"Laine?" she says

"Lyla?" he says

"What did you say?" she asks

"Lyla, do you like it?" he said

Mercedes smile.

"Yeah, I do" she says.

"Why don't you come up with her middle name" he says

"Rose?" she says

"Really?" he says

"Yeah, I think you grandmother is one of the sweetest ladies I have ever met. I think our baby girl would be honored to take her name as her middle name" she says

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" she says

"Lyla Rose Evans" he says

"It's pretty" she says

"Yeah, she's gonna be, just like her mommy" he says

Mercedes smiles and gives Sam a peck on the cheek.

That night the happy couple feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Sam had his hand on Mercedes stomach and he was lightly rubbing it. Sam couldn't wait to meet his daughter. He was gonna love her and protector her for the rest of her life no matter what. And at any age. Lyla could be 4 or 40 and Sam made a promise to himself that he would always and forever protect his little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That's it! Review! And Sry for the overdue update! And Sry for any spelling errors I missed! **_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	11. Be the Bigger Person

It was November and Mercedes was 6 months pregnant. She and Sam were at Babies R Us registering for items if someone wanted to get them something. They were walking going up each aisle adding stuff to the list.

"You think Lyla will like sports?" says Mercedes

"It's a possibility, I like sports and I played a sport" says Sam

"Isn't this the cutest cheerleading outfit ever" says Mercedes holding up the outfit.

"Yeah it is…" says Sam smiling but then it fades.

"Mercedes…" says Sam

"Yeah Babe" she says looking at another outfit

"Have you spoken to your Dad" he says

"No" says Mercedes coldly

"I think maybe you should talk to him since the holidays are coming up" he says

"Well, I'm not really in the mood to talk to him" she says

"But Babe-"says Sam but being cut off by Mercedes

"SAM, can we drop it, I really don't wanna talk about it right now" says Mercedes

They continue to shop for a couple of hours. Before they leave Mercedes decides to buy a Kit Kat. She walks over to the candy stand in the store and see's the last one. When she puts her hand on it another pregnant lady puts her hand on it as well. They make eye contact.

"Excuse me, but can you let go of my candy bar" says Mercedes

"I saw it first" says the lady

"No, you didn't I did" says Mercedes

"I am 8 months pregnant I will take you down" says the lady

"I'd like to see you try" says Mercedes

Suddenly Sam and the women's Husband appear.

"Babe let he have the candy bar" says the husband

"No, I had it first" says the women

A Babies R Us worker appears.

"Oh no, is there only one Kit Kat left again" says the worker

"Yeah" says Sam

"I'll see if we have more" says the worker running off.

"Why don't you wait for the other ones" says the lady

"No, cuz I had this one first. Don't make me take you to the carpet" says Mercedes

"Okay, no one wins when pregnant women fight. Babe, why don't we go get some real food. We can go out to eat. How about Ruby Tuesday's" says Sam

"Fine!" says Mercedes staring down the lady.

"You are so lucky my Man is here" says Mercedes walking away.

The lady gives her the stink eye.

Later that evening with Sam and Mercedes after going out to eat. Mercedes is in their bedroom lying down resting her eyes. Sam walks in and notices she isn't sleep.

"Babe?"says Sam

"Yes" says Mercedes

"Can we talk?" he says

"About?" she says

"You're Dad" he says

"NO" she says

"Babe!" says Sam

"Fine! What is it?" says Mercedes

"I really want you to try and patch things up with him" he says

"Why?" she says

"I want you to be the bigger person" she says

"Why am I the one that always has to be the bigger person? Why does he always get to act like a little kid and I'm stuck being the adult" says Mercedes.

"I don't know. But I at least want you to try to patch things up before our little girl gets here" says Sam

"I'll try" says Mercedes

Sam smiles and kisses Mercedes on top of her head "thanks".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that afternoon Quinn was in classes at Berkley. Her last class that day ended at 1:15. So Puck decided to surprise her at school and take her to lunch. When Puck got to the school he saw Quinn sitting on the grass with a guy. They were sitting pretty close to each other and they were laughing. They were defiantly flirting; at least he was with her. Puck walked over to them.

"Oh My God, Babe what are you doing here" says Quinn smiling

"Babe?" says the guy she's sitting with.

"Oh, I'm sorry this is my boyfriend Puck, Babe this is Zach; he's in one of the classes" says Quinn.

"Nice to meet you" says Puck coldly

"You too" says Zach annoyed.

"So Babe, I came to surprise you for lunch" says Puck

"Awww, that's sweet. Thank you" she says

"Puck, its Puck right? You are one lucky guy. Quinn here is most beautiful girl here at Berkley" says Zach

"Oh stop it" says Quinn smiling

"Yeah, she is beautiful. I tell her that everyday" says Puck.

"So Puck what school do you go to?" says Zach

"UCLA" says Puck

"That Shit whole, only idiots do there. But I guess I'm not surprised" says Zach

"Hey, UCLA is a great school. That was my second choice" says Quinn

"Baby, we better go" says Puck

"Okay" she says

"Bye Zach" she says

At lunch Puck was very cold towards Quinn. Quinn noticed it and didn't know why. Have sitting there eating in an uncomfortable silence she breaks it

"What's wrong" she says

"Nothing" he says coldly

"Puck, cut the shit and tell me what's wrong" she says

"You and Zach are my problem" says Puck

"And how are we your problem

"Quinn, you were all over him. Are you cheating on me?" asks Puck

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you. But no I'm not. How could you ever think that" says Quinn with tears in her eyes

"You have a track record Quinn" says Puck

"Are you saying you don't trust me" says Quinn

Puck doesn't say anything.

"You know what I can't stand you right now. Maybe I made a mistake with allowing you to follow me" says Quinn getting up and leaving the restaurant with a tears falling from her eyes

Puck makes a fist and hits the table.

Later that night Puck comes home late. He goes up stairs to him and Quinn's room and see's Quinn in their bed sitting up with her arms folded waiting for him with tears in her eyes.

"Were have you been? Its 12:30am" says Quinn

"I went for a drive" says Puck

"I really hope that all you went for" says Quinn

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" says Puck

"You know what it means" Quinn

"Quinn, I'm not cheating on you!" says Puck

"AND NEITHER AM I" says Quinn.

"Puck, your suppose to trust me. Why are we in this relationship if you don't? Why are you in Cali if you don't?" says Quinn crying

"I do, I don't trust that douche bag" says Puck.

"Why did you ask me that hurt for question?" says Quinn

"I got scared. Plus look at him. He looks like he can give you things I can't" says Puck

"First of all get that out of you head. I love you and only you! I would NEVER cheat on you. Yeah, I know I have a track record, but the only reason I do is because I was supposed to be with you and not them. Noah, I love you with all my heart. I wanna be with you and only!" says Quinn

"I love you too, Q" says Puck

Quinn gives him a hug. They pull away and Puck starts wiping here tears with his thumbs.

"What can I do to make this up to you" he says

"You can start by singing to me with that beautiful voice of yours" says Quinn.

"You got it" he says in a whisper.

Puck begins to sing a Babyface Classic Never Keeping Secrets.

I never meant to lie to you  
>But I needed me an easy way out<br>I couldn't face the truth with you  
>Because I didn't want to lose my clout<br>I always have been good to you  
>Girl I promise you that nothing has changed<br>Momentary insanity  
>Must be the reason why I did you that way<p>

So now I'm telling everybody  
>That I know I was a fool<br>To take a chance of losing  
>And girl I can't take losing you<p>

So I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>And I'm never telling lies  
>I wanna make it up to you<br>No I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>Girl I swear it's all behind  
>I only wanna be with you<em>(times 2)<em>

I didn't want to lie to you  
>But I didn't want to let you down<br>It never did occur to me  
>Sooner or later that you would find out<br>You know how much I care for you  
>And I would never want to cause you pain<br>I know that there is no excuse  
>How could I ever treat my baby that way<p>

That's why I'm telling everybody  
>That I know I was a fool<br>But I don't give a damn about it  
>'Cause I wanna get back wit you<p>

So I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>And I'm never telling lies  
>I wanna make it up to you<br>No I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>Girl I swear it's all behind  
>I only wanna be with you<p>

If you wanna go  
>I want you to know<br>Girl that I understand it  
>But I don't recommened it<br>'Cause I love you more  
>I know you can't ignore<br>That I will die for you, Girl  
>And lay down my life for you<br>Girl I wanna see  
>You standing next to me<br>Girl I apologize  
>For each and every lie<br>I want you to be  
>The only one for me<br>Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever

So I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>And I'm never telling lies  
>I wanna make it up to you<br>No I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>Girl I swear it's all behind  
>I only wanna be with you<p>

So I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>And I'm never telling lies  
>I wanna make it up to you<br>No I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>Girl I swear it's all behind  
>I only wanna be with you<p>

So I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>And I'm never telling lies  
>I wanna make it up to you<br>No I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>Girl I swear it's all behind  
>I only wanna be with you<p>

So I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>And I'm never telling lies  
>I wanna make it up to you<br>No I'm  
>Never keeping secrets<br>Girl I swear it's all behind  
>I only wanna be with you<p>

Throughout the song Puck is kissing Quinn. He's kissing her on her lips, cheeks, neck, arms, everywhere. There now making out. Suddenly Quinn hears thunderstorm going on. She doesn't remember when it started raining but she doesn't care. This was one of their romantic moments. Soon enough they start taking each other's clothes off. And that night Quinn and Puck made love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

THAT'S IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW! I NEED THEM IN MY LIFE!

SRY OF I MISSED ANY ERRORS

XOXOX

CHORD OVERSTREETFANACTIC.


	12. Thanksgiving Surprises

It was a week before thanksgiving, and Sam and Mercedes were trying deicide if they wanted to go home for thanksgiving or if they wanted to have their own little small thanksgiving with just the two of them.

"I would love to see your family, babe" says Mercedes.

"I do too, but can you handle the drive?" says Sam.

"No, were gonna have to stop every 2hrs so I can pee" says Mercedes

"So, would you be okay with-"says Sam but he's cut off by Mercedes phone ringing. Mercedes picks up the phone.

"Hey Q" says Mercedes

"Hey Cedes, what are you doing for thanksgiving?" says Quinn

"Umm, Me and Sam were just gonna stay here and have our own thanksgiving" says Mercedes

"Well it's a good thing you staying. Me and Puck have a surprise for you and Sam on thanksgiving" says Quinn.

"You do?" says Mercedes

"We do. Why don't you and Sam come over around 6:30 on thanksgiving?" says Quinn

"Okay" says Mercedes.

Mercedes and Quinn get off the phone and Mercedes looks at Sam.

"Puck and Quinn have a surprise for us on thanksgiving, they want us to come over at 6:30 on thanksgiving" says Mercedes

"I wonder what it is" says Sam.

xXx

Thanksgiving came in a flash and Sam and Mercedes were getting ready to go to Quinn's and Puck's. Mercedes wore a tan colored wrap dress that showed off her baby bump and Black flats that had a wedge heel. Her hair was in loose curls that came to her shoulders. She wore a Smokey eye and had on light pink lip gloss. Sam had on jeans and a black button up.

Sam and Mercedes head to Quinn and Puck's condo. Mercedes sends a text to Quinn telling her that she and Sam ere on their way. Within 10 minutes Sam and Mercedes were at Quinn and Puck's condo. They knock on the door and wait.

Quinn and Puck answer the door with big smiles.

"Hey Guys!" says Quinn and Puck

"Hi" says Sam and Mercedes.

Sam and Mercedes walk into the condo and see snacks on the living room table and little plates surrounding it with food all ready on it.

"Your surprise in the Kitchen" says Quinn with a smile.

Sam and Mercedes walk into the kitchen. What do they see?

They see their Best friends. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittney, Artie, Sugar, Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh My God, Quinn!" Says Mercedes

Mercedes runs and Hugs her friends

After giving everyone hugs everyone is in the living room talking waiting for the turkey to be done.

"Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Blaine, and Mike how's New York?" asks Mercedes.

"It's great NYU is awesome" says Finn

"It has a really great theater program" says Blaine

"There dance program is great too" says Mike

"NYADA, is everything I wished it would be" says Rachel playing with her engagement ring

When Quinn got into her car accident and was lucky enough to only have a broken wrist and a small concussion; Finn and Rachel saw that has a sign to put things on hold and have a long engagement and to get married after college.

"There's so much competition but I love it! I think it makes me a better singer" says Kurt.

"That's great! How's Miami Tana and Brit?" asks Mercedes

"The Parties are crazy! Amazing. And the weather is great too" says Santana.

"They have a lot of gay sharks. And the gay sharks there can do flips in water. Tana takes me to sea world once a month to see the gay sharks" says Brittney smiling

Everyone laughs.

"Tina how's Princeton?" asks Quinn.

"Great! Everyone is so nice and friendly" says Tina

"Artie, how's Seattle?" asks Sam

"Great, I feel like I'm really learning to be a director" says Artie

"And Sugar, how's Texas?" asks Mercedes.

"Hot! But I have a GREAT job that pays excellent!" says Sugar.

"Sugar, don't you work at a bar?" says Mike

"Yupp, it's called Bootylicious. I get paid 700 dollars in tips" says Sugar.

"Do they have one in Florida?" says Santana

"Do they have one here" says Quinn.

"Okay, subject change. You are so not working there" says Puck.

The Turkey is done and there all at the dinner table eating.

"How have you been Cedes?" asks Kurt

"Pretty good. Some days are good and some days are not so great" says Mercedes.

"Have you guys thought of Names?" asks Rachel

"Yeah, we have a name" says Sam

"Wait, you have a name?" says Quinn

"Tell us!" says Santana

"No, you guys can wait until she's born" says Mercedes

"Oh come on Cedes, that's like 3 months away" says Blaine

"I think you guys can wait" says Mercedes.

After dinner there all on the living room playing Charades and Rachel is up. Rachel decides to do Mr. Shue. Rachel pretends she's writing on a white board. She pretends like she's putting on a vest. And starts dancing like Mr. Shue.

"PUCK" says Sugar

Everyone looks at her with confused looks.

"How is that me?" says Puck

"I don't know, I'm just guessing" says Sugar

"FINN" says Quinn

"Finn doesn't dance like that. He's not a good dancer" says Santana.

Everyone laughs except Finn.

"OH MY GOD I GOT THIS A GAY SHARK" says Brittney

Everyone looks at her.

"No, sweetie" says Santana.

"Mr. Shue?" says Mercedes

"YES! THANK You" says Rachel.

"OHHHHHHH" says everyone.

It's Sam's Turn. He stands in front of everyone and thinks ; he soon know what to act out and he starts moving around the room like he's angry. He's lips are moving a lot like he's yelling. He starts dancing.

"Lauren?" says Tina

"Coach Sylvester?" says Finn

"Mr. Shue when he's angry?" says Blaine

"Becky?" says Artie

"ITS SANTANA!" says Brittney

Everyone gets silence. And Sam smiles and goes YES!

"Oh HELL NO!" says Santana

Everyone starts laughing

"¿Quién te crees que eres. actúo nada de eso. que fue en verdad mal. No me gusta! No me gusta!" says Santana chasing Sam around the condo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

That's it! What did you think! Was it good! REVIEW!

Sry for any errors I missed!

Xoxox

Chordoverstreetfanactic!


	13. This Is It!

December was in full swing. Quinn was at home cleaning her and Puck's loft. Her mother had just left for the airport. Quinn's mom had come down for a week for an early Christmas. Quinn's mom was a nurse and had gotten unlucky by having to work on Christmas. So she decided to come down to California to see her daughter and check on everyone else and to see how things were going. Once Quinn's mom left; Quinn began cleaning the place with here IPod on the dock and music blasting.

For the most part Christmas music was playing and Quinn was getting more into the Christmas spirit. But all of a sudden the karaoke version to "Keep Me Hangin' On" by the Supremes came on, instantly memories came rushing back to her to when to singed it in high school. Quinn couldn't help but get excited and start singing and dancing around the house.

_Set me free, why don't ya, baby?  
>Get out my life, why don't ya, baby?<br>'Cause you don't really love me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<br>You don't really need me  
>But you keep me hangin' on<em>

_Why do you keep a coming around  
>Playing with my heart?<br>Why don't you get out of my life  
>And let me make a new start?<br>Let me get over you the way you've gotten over me_

In the middle of the song Puck walks through the door from school. The first thing he see's is his girlfriend dancing around the house with a huge smile on her face. Watching her dance around the house so happy made him happy. His eyes here glued to her, has he watched her.

_Set me free, why don't ya, babe?  
>Let me be, why don't ya, babe?<br>'Cause you don't really love me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<br>No, you don't really want me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<em>

_You say although we broke up  
>You still wanna be just friends<br>But how can we still be friends  
>When seeing you only breaks my heart again?<em>

_And there ain't nothing I can do about it_

At that very moment, for a split second; Puck had made a decision. He was gonna do what he had been thinking about since graduation. Some might have called him crazy but _**this was it**_. He was gonna do it, But when?

_Set me free, why don't ya, babe?  
>Get out of my life, why don't ya, babe?<br>You don't really love me  
>But you just keep me hangin' on<em>

_You claim you still care for me  
>But your heart and soul needs to be free<br>Now that you've got your freedom  
>You wanna still hold on to me<br>You don't want me for yourself  
>So let me find somebody else, hey<em>

_Why don't you be a man about it and set me free?  
>No, you don't care a thing about me<br>You're just using me_

_Go on, get out, get out of my life  
>And let me sleep at night<br>Please, 'cause you don't really love me  
>You just keep me hangin' on<em>

At the last line Quinn had span around and killed the last note. When she opened her eyes she saw her boyfriend smiling at her with a dopey. The smile was a similar smile he gave her when she singed "Never say Goodbye" to the glee club. She love that smile, it was her favorite. She ran to Puck and jumped up and hugged him. He caught her and they instantly kissed.

"Hey Babe" says Puck.

"Hi" says Quinn with a smile

"Having fun?" says Puck

"Yeah, but it's a lot more fun now since you're here" says Quinn.

They smile at each other and Puck begins to stare at her.

"What?" says Quinn

"Nothing…..I love you" says Puck.

"Love you too…" says Quinn raising one of her brows with a suspicious look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was at home sitting on the couch thinking about her life, and how much it has changed. She was a Diva, but now she was just a 7 month pregnant Diva. She began thinking back to when she and Sam were at Babies R Us and he brought up her father. Has much as she didn't want to admit it Sam was right. Deep down she wanted to make up with her father, but Mercedes was scared. Scared of rejection, again. She didn't know if she could take it again.

Mercedes had made a promise to herself that she would call him before the New Year. Today was that day; she gathered up her strength and dialed the number.

The phone ranged 3 times and Mercedes mother answered the phone with joy in her voice.

"Hey Baby, how are you?" says Mrs. Jones

"Hey Mommy, good. How are you?" says Mercedes.

"I'm great, Sweetheart. Are you alright?" says Mrs. Jones

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering if I could speak to Daddy?" says Mercedes beginning to breathe hard.

"Sure, sweetheart….umm…let me….go get him" says Mrs. Jones

Mercedes wait about 3 minutes. Then she hears her mother raises her voice through the phone and says "TALK TO HER!" Next thing Mercedes hears is her father's voice.

"Hello?" says Mr. Jones

"Hi Daddy" says Mercedes in a shaky voice.

They began to sit on the phone in an awkward silence.

"Look Mercedes, did you call for something because I already told you I wasn't giving you anything" says Mr. Jones

Mercedes instantly begins to cry.

"I called just to talk to you. I- I wanted to patch thing over….you know…before the baby get here" says Mercedes as her eyes begin to get puffy and red.

"Mercedes I already told you I wanted nothing to do with you. I don't understand why you calling. I want nothing to do with you, that boy, and that THING" says Mr. Jones.

"IT'S NOT A THING, ITS YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!" says Mercedes crying harder.

"LOOK, WHATEVER! IM DONE TALKING TO YOU. IT'S A WASTE OF MY TIME" says Mr. Jones.

The next thing Mercedes hears is a click, _**that was it**_. She stares at her phone; she suddenly throws it again the wall and cries harder than before. She covers her face with her hands and cries like never before.

Sam walks through the door from work and see's his girlfriend sobbing on the couch. He rushes over to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Mercedes…Mercedes, Baby…what happen?" says Sam holding her tighter.

"H-H-He c-called-d h-her a t-thing" says Mercedes sobbing.

"Who, Baby, Who?" says Sam.

"My Dad! H-He called our baby, o-our child a t-t-thing like she w-w-w-was nothing" says Mercedes.

Sam doesn't say anything he just holds her.

"He w-w-ants nothing to do with m-me!" says Mercedes.

"W-Why doesn't he love me?" says Mercedes

"WHY?" says Mercedes sobbing.

As Sam is holding her and hearing the love of his life heartbroken he couldn't help but cry too. But he had angry tears. Angry tears towards the man who did this.

"WHY?" says Mercedes sobbing.

"I Love you! I love you more and more everyday! I'm here. I love you! I love you!" says Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT! I HOPE IT WAS GOOD! THELAST PART WAS HARD TO WRITE. I TEARED UP MYSELF JUST TYPING IT! I HOPE I DID A GOOD GOB. AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING. THERES SO MUCH MORE TO COME! WE ARE NO WHERE NEAR THE END!**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED**_

_**XOXO**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	14. Strongest Person I Know

The next day Mercedes was at work; the bakery. Today was a pretty okay business day, there were customers but it wasn't busy and it wasn't slow. After helping the last customer; Mercedes took a seat on the stool behind the cash register. She began reading one of her books for her classes and mindlessly rubbing her belly.

Abigail came walking in from the back of the bakery. Abigail was the 58 year old Spanish women that owned the bakery. The bakery had been running in her family for years. It was her great grandmother who started then her grandmother, her mother, and now her. Abigail was the sweetest women you could ever meet. She had a big heart and always cared for others before herself. She had a big family; she was married to a man names Victor Sanchez. Abigail met Victor when she was in middle school but they didn't start dating until they were in 10th grade. During Abigail's junior year she got pregnant and had her first baby; Victor Jr. Years went by and they graduated from high school. Now they have six boy including Victor. Victor and the boys often help out at the shop; they do delivery and sometimes help with the cakes.

When Abigail was walking passed she saw Mercedes had a sad look on her face while she was reading her book. Abigail decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Mama to be, what's up?" says Abigail

"Oh nothing, getting ahead in my reading" said Mercedes.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to pull it out of you?" says Abigail with a smirk.

Mercedes lets out a long huff.

"It's my Dad" says Mercedes has she outs the book down and begin to stare at the ground.

"What happen?" says Abigail.

Mercedes begins telling Abigail everything that happened over the phone yesterday. As she was telling the story her voice would crack at certain places and her eyes kept watering up but she said strong by fighting back the tears.

"Mercedes can I tell you something?" says Abigail

"Yeah" says Mercedes is a quiet voice.

"You are defiantly one of the strongest people I have ever" says Abigail

"Really?" says Mercedes

"Really, you are so strong to me because you do the things that I could never do. You stood up to you father twice; you follow your heart more than anyone I know. You don't take shit. And most importantly, you fighting to make you life better and better every day. Mercedes you never give up, you're a true fighter. When I was in your situation, I was weak. I didn't stand up to my father when he kicked me out; I just left and didn't say a word. And that's one of the things I regret. I regret not sticking up for myself or Victor. I just let my father talk any old kind of way. I apologize to Victor almost every day for that. And at times when we were rising Victor Jr. I would get weaker and not now what do with myself. But I know one thing for sure Mercedes, you and Sam are gonna make it! And guys are gonna have a beautiful life with you baby girl." Says Abigail.

Mercedes has tears rolling down her face from Abigail's words. She takes her index finger and begins wiping them away.

"Thank you Abigail that means the world to me" says Mercedes

"You're welcome, Mama" says Abigail.

All of the sudden the two hear glass break and shouting.

"MA! VICTOR JR. IS MAKING ME DO ALL THE WORK AND HE MAKE BREAK SOMETHIN'" says Tony the third oldest.

"I DID NOT MA, HE'S LYIING" says Victor Jr. from the background

"Dios Mio! YOU GUYS ARE 30 YEARS OLD AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL" says Abigail.

Mercedes giggles.

"I'm glad I'm a girl! Do you wish sometimes you had a daughter?" says Mercedes.

"I do, sweetheart. You are my daughter" says Abigail kissing the top of Mercedes head and leaving to go to back to yell at her sons some more.

Mercedes smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night with Sam and Mercedes in their apartment; Mercedes was sitting on the bed watch Sam concentrate on painting her toenails, since Mercedes could reach them. Sam had his head bent down painting slowly, and making sure he stays in the lines. Sam's touge was sticking out a little to show he was concentrating. Mercedes couldn't help but giggle once in awhile; Sam looks up at her.

"What is so funny?" says Sam

"You're so cute" says Mercedes smiling

"Thank you, I try" says Sam giving her a small smile

"You don't need to" says Mercedes.

Sam gives her his famous lopsided grin.

"What's my Favorite color?" says Mercedes

Sam smiles. "Where gonna play this game? Okay I'm in" says Sam

Sam and Mercedes had tons of games they would play with each other to pass the times or just to play with each other when they got bored. This game they called "Do you really know me". I person would has a question and you had to answer. Sam and Mercedes rules were if you got it right you got a kiss, if you get it wrong there would be a tickle war.

"That's easy, Purple" says Sam.

"Good, I always start with easy questions" says Mercedes leaning in to kiss Sam.

They share a cute peck on the lips.

"If comics didn't work out what would I be?" says Sam finishing the last toe.

"In author, you love writing even if it's for a comic for a book" says Mercedes.

"Someone's been studying" says Sam in a seductive way leaning in to kiss Mercedes.

"I squeeze in what I can" says Mercedes before kissing him.

Sam smiles.

"What's my favorite movie?" says Mercedes

"The Bodyguard" says Sam leaning in for a kiss

"What's the one thing I can't live without" says Sam in a whisper voice close to her face.

"Me" says Mercedes staring at Sam's eyes with intensity.

"God, your good" says Sam before crashing his lips into Mercedes.

She giggles in between the kiss and Sam smiles in between the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	15. I Guess What I'm Trying To Say Is

It was Christmas Eve and Puck had something planned VERY special for Quinn. He had been working on it since they day he saw her cleaning there loft to the Supremes. Puck made dinner; Quinn wanted to help but he wouldn't let her. After dinner they were gonna head to Mercedes and Sam's to spend the rest of the holiday together. After about spending 2 hours cooking dinner was ready. Puck went up stairs to put the finishing touches on his outfit. He wore dark jeans with a white button up and a red tie. He checked it Mohawk and left the bathroom.

"Q, dinner is ready. You can come down now!" says Puck

"Coming babe!" says Quinn.

Quinn comes down in a red wrap dress on and black pumps. Her hair was done and her bang was in her face. She had a Smokey eye and soft pink lips.

"Hi" says Quinn smiling

Puck is speechless but somehow he manages to speak

"You look beautiful" says Puck

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" says Quinn

Puck begins to get nervous and he stares at Quinn with a worried look.

"Puck, sweetie are you okay?" says Quinn with a concern look

"Umm...I'm fine…I'm great…let's eat" says Puck trying to change the subject.

They walk over to the dining room and Puck pulls out her chair. After Quinn is seated he brings out the food. Puck made Quinn's favorite; chicken Parmesan with noodles.

"Awww made this is sweet. You didn't have to go all out for Christmas Eve" says Quinn

"Sure I did" says Puck

They begin to eat and Puck tries his best to keep the conversation flowing and trying hard not to stare and give himself away. Once they finished dinner; Puck brought out chocolate cupcakes with white frosting. Puck finished his cupcake first and he couldn't help but begin to stare a Quinn again and watch her eat her cupcake. Quinn was almost done her cupcakes when she finally felt a pair of eyes on her; she looked up and saw Puck staring at her. Puck was giving her the same look he gave her when he caught her singing the Supremes a few weeks ago.

"Okay, Puck what is with you giving me that look" says Quinn

"Umm… it's nothing" says Puck

"No, it's something. What's up you know you can tell me anything" says Quinn

Puck touched his pocket without Quinn seeing and he felt a small square box in it. He started to breathe heavy, this was it! It was time.

"Quinn…" says Puck

"Yes?" says Quinn

"I love you" says Puck

"I Love you too" says Quinn smiling

"Let me finish" says Puck. Quinn smile kind of fades has she braces herself for what she was about to hear.

"Q, you mean the world to me. You kind, sweet, cute, sexy, beautiful eyes, a pretty smile, and a great person. Q, I and you have changed a lot since we were 16, and we've changed together. We've changed for the good and sometimes the bad. We have both seen each other when are attitudes are at their ugliest and we still love each other. I trust you more than anyone. And it not easy for me to trust people, but with you it's easy. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. Like I can fly. I know giving up Beth was hard and seeing her again was even harder, but I want you to know that I'm gonna be there when thing get hard and I'm not gonna run away. I hope you're not gonna runaway either." Says Puck

Quinn is staring at him in the eyes, trying to figure out what Puck is about to say next.

Puck pushes his hair back he takes a few steps closer to her; he grabs her chair by the arm rest and shits the chair over while Quinn is in it and turn her to face him. Next thing Quinn sees is Puck getting down on one knee. She instantly starts crying and she covers her faces with her hands. Puck watches her cry for a little bit then he grabs her hands and pulls them from her face and holds them.

"Baby, can you look at me" says Puck in a soft voice

Quinn slowly lifts her head up and looks at him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I wanna have more children with you and I wanna be with you in till were 100 years old" says Puck

Quinn keeps crying and now she's hyperventilating.

Puck pulls out a little black box and Quinn cries harder when she sees it. When he opens the box Quinn sees an 18k ring sitting in the box.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, would you do me the honor of becoming Lucy Quinn Puckermen; Quinn Fabray Will you Marry me?" says Puck

Quinn somehow manages to cry harder. She's so overwhelmed that she can't speak; she ends up nodding consistently saying yes. Puck smiles big and put the ring on her left ring finger. And he stands up to hug her. Once they hug for about 10 seconds he pulls away to kiss her passionately.

After the kiss Puck has his hands on Quinn's face and he's wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Baby?" says Puck

"Yeah?" says Quinn softly.

"Wave to the camera" says Puck has he points to the camera in their direction that was recording the whole thing.

Quinn hides her face in Puck's chest and smiles.

"The ring is beautiful" she says softly

"It was my grandmothers" says Puck

Quinn smiles

"I love you" she says softly

"I love you too" says Puck.

Once Quinn collected herself a little she and Puck headed to Mercedes and Sam's house.

Puck knocks on the door and Mercedes opens it.

"Hey Puck" says Mercedes

"Hey Hot Mama" says Puck

"Hey Quinnie" says Mercedes

"Hey Cedes" says Quinn with a huge smile on her face.

After Mercedes lets them in and shuts the door.

"Puck, Sam's in the kitchen. Quinn why are you smiling so big, did something happen?" says Mercedes

"Oh something happen alright" says Quinn show Mercedes her left hand.

Mercedes lets out a scream and Sam and Puck come running.

"What happen?" says Sam

Mercedes points to Quinn's left hand

"Awww dude, you did it! Congrats!" says Sam

"Wait you knew" says Mercedes

"Yeah, he told me months ago" says Sam

"Why didn't you tell me" says Mercedes with a sad look.

"Because I knew you would be so happy for your best friend that you would end up telling her" says Sam

"….i guess you have a point" says Mercedes.

"Thank you" says Sam steal a peck from Mercedes.

All of a sudden they hear a ding nose come from Mercedes computer.

"That's the guys come on" says Mercedes has she waddles over.

Sam, Quinn, and Puck could help but giggle/chuckle at her cuteness.

"Hey Guys, Merry Christmas Eve" says Mercedes blowing them a kiss

"Hey Cedes, how's everything down there" says Kurt

"Great, I have news!" says Mercedes

"Ooo, do tell!" says Rachel

"Quinn, come here!" says Mercedes. Quinn comes over and Mercedes lifts up Quinn's left hand and shows it to the camera.

Within seconds multiple screams come from the speakers. Without a doubt they were all from Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Santana, and Brittney.

"Congratulations Quinn and Puck!" says Artie

"Awww, I can't wait says Rachel

"Same!" Kurt

"Can I just says our lives are pretty awesome" says Blaine

"Yeah they are" says Finn

"We have all this happiness and were only freshmen in college" says Blaine

"Can't wait to see were we will all be by graduation" says Mike

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH I LOVE WRITING THIS ITS SO MUCH FUN! I AM DEFINATLY A HAPPY CAMPER WHEN I DO THIS STORY! STAY TUNE FOR MORE! IM ON SPRING BREAK SO THERE WILL BE TONS OF UPDATES BEFORE APRIL 15**__**TH**__**! SO GET READY **_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED! THANKS FOR READING**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	16. Merry Christmas Baby!

It was Christmas, the happiest time of the year. Sam woke up before Mercedes and he decided to so make her Christmas breakfast. Soon Mercedes wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She looks around and a small smile appears on her face as she realizes that it's Christmas. She waddles to the bathroom to clean herself up. Once she's done she goes to the kitchen and see's her man cooking breakfast to the radio playing Christmas music. She smiles and quietly waddles over and grabs him from behind and wraps her short arms around Sam's stomach with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas Babe" says Sam without even turning around

"Merry Christmas Baby" says Mercedes

Soon enough Sam turns around and gives Mercedes a kiss on the lips. Then puts his hands on his stomach and kisses her baby bump.

"Merry Christmas Lyla" says Sam

Mercedes smiles.

Sam finishes breakfast and they eat and talk sharing Christmas stories of when they were younger.

"So… where are my presents?" says Mercedes.

"Were are my presents?" says Sam with a eye brow arched

"I asked first" says Mercedes.

"Fine…" says Sam getting up from the table and taking Mercedes hand and helping her up and walking her to the small size Christmas tree that was in there living room.

Under the tree were three present. Two of them Mercedes knew were hers to give to Sam but one of them she had to amuse was hers from Sam. Sam got the rectangular box from under the tree and sat it on Mercedes lap. Mercedes smiled and went with opening the gift.

"Thanks Babe, you shouldn't have" says Mercedes trying to act like she didn't see this coming and pretending to be surprised.

"Oh please, just open it" says Sam playfully rolling his eyes.

Mercedes laughs and opens the gift. She saw a silver charm bracelet and on the bracelet was three charms, they were all hearts here five little rhinestones on the front. And on the back of one of the stars was an "M", on another was an "S", and on the last one was an "L". Mercedes couldn't help but smile.

"Sam how did you get this, this looks expensive?" says Mercedes

"Took some more shifts at work, your worth it. These hearts represent us and our growing family. And in the future when we have more kids, I will add them to the bracelet" says Sam

"That's really sweet, thank you. I love it" says Mercedes

"You're welcome" says Sam.

"My turn, open the small box" says Mercedes pointing to it under the tree. Sam goes to it and picks it up and opens it.

He smiles and sees guitar picks with his name on them in fancy print.

"I had some help from Puck at the store" says Mercedes.

"Thanks babe, I love it! You're lucky I didn't see this" says Sam

"I had Puck hide it in the files under another name" says Mercedes.

"Well this gift involves you second gift" says Sam

"Yay, A song" says Mercedes with a song

Sam goes to grab his guitar and he takes one of the picks out of the box and begins to strum his guitar and nod his head to the intro.

"Mercedes listen to the words because I mean every word, okay?" says Sam

"Okay" says Mercedes with a big smile.

_**You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<br>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
>And you're the perfect thing to say.<strong>_

_**And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
>Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<br>Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
>'cause you can see it when I look at you.<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<br>It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<strong>_

_**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.<br>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
>You're every minute of my everyday.<strong>_

_**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.<br>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
>And you know that's what our love can do.<strong>_

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, you make me sing.<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

_**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<br>It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.<br>You're every song, and I sing along.  
>'Cause you're my everything.<br>Yeah, yeah**_

_**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<strong>_

Mercedes smiles. And Sam smiles back.

"You can't believe that you're my man, and you get to kiss me because you can?" says Mercedes

"Yupp" says Sam with his famous lopsided grin.

"Well what can I do to get you to believe?" says Mercedes in a seductive way

"Well… you could…or you could…." Says Sam but Mercedes cuts him off.

"Oh shut up and just kiss" says Mercedes with a smile.

"You don't have to tell me twice" says Sam

xxxXXXxxx

"Babe, what's taking you so long, I want you to come down and open my gift" says Quinn

"I'm coming, but you have to open mine first" says Puck coming down the stairs with a box that has holes in it and a bow at the stop of the box.

"What is it?" says Quinn has Puck sets it carefully on the floor and takes a seat next to Quinn on the floor.

"Open it" says Puck.

Quinn opens the box and inside the box was a small baby French bulldog curled up in a ball. Quinn eyes nearly pop out and she gasp.

"Awww, its adorable" says Quinn

"It's a boy" says Puck

"He's so cute" says Quinn.

Quinn picks him up and cradles him in her arms.

"Look at your ears, and oh that nose. I could just eat you up" sat Quinn in a baby voice

"What are you gonna name him" says Puck

"How about Arthur?" says Quinn.

"I like that" says Puck with a grin.

"Did you hear that daddy likes your name" says Quinn in a baby voice

Puck continues to smile at Quinn and Arthur interaction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That's it! Hoped you like it! Review! Review!**_

_**Sry for any errors I missed.**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	17. Baby Its Time For a Shower!

It was the middle of January and Quinn was busy planning Mercedes surprise Baby Shower. Of course she had some help from Kurt and Santana. They had been planning it secretly since the beginning of December. Quinn was on the phone, three-waying with Kurt and Santana.

"Okay Kurt, you were in charge of Mercedes family and Santana you were in charge of Sam's what did you guys find out?" says Quinn.

"Well Mercedes Mom told me that her two sisters, Mercedes Aunts were defiantly coming and that her grandmother is coming. But her brother can't make it; he's in Canada for the month. Far as family that's it for Mercedes" says Kurt.

"Okay, that's not too bad. Santana?" says Quinn

"Sam's Mom told me that she, her husband, and Stacy and Stevie were defiantly coming. And Sam's Mom said her sister would be coming, so one aunt." Says Santana.

"Okay, so that's 24 people in all. That's not bad." Says Quinn

"Quinn isn't that 22, not 24. Where did you get two people" says Santana confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury said they'd come so that's 24" says Quinn.

"That's great, where is this at again?" says Kurt.

"Its gonna be at me and Puck's place. I'm gonna get the decorations after I get off the phone with you guys, Santana can you make the Menu and Kurt can you do activities please." Says Quinn.

"Yeah" says Santana.

"Yes Activities, this is gonna be great" says Kurt.

Quinn smiles on the phone. "Alright, see you guys in a week" says Quinn.

Quinn gets off the one with them when all of a sudden she hears Arthur bark. Quinn turns around and smiles had him.

"Hey Boy! I'm gonna run to the store. You stay with daddy" says Quinn holding Arthur and going up the stairs to here and Pucks bedroom.

Puck was in the bed watching TV on his day off.

"Babe, watch Arthur while I run to the store. Be back in a few" she says giving puck a peck on the lips.

"Bye Love you" says Puck

"Love you too" says Quinn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week and a few days later Sam and Mercedes were in there apartment watching TV together. They were all snuggled up. Sam was lying on his back, while Mercedes was lying on him on her side mainly on his left side while her baby bump rested on Sam's lower stomach.

"Oh babe, I forgot Quinn wants to have lunch today, so I'm meeting her at her place first, can you drop me off there" asks Mercedes

"Of course" says Sam with a smile

"Oh god. I'm so comfortable but I have to pee, damn it" says Mercedes getting off of Sam to go to the bathroom.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

A few hours later Sam and Mercedes were in the car driving Quinn's.

"I seriously just ate and I'm hungry again" says Mercedes

"That tends to happen when you're pregnant. You eat for two" says Sam

"Yeah…Oh My God did I tell you about the entire cake I ate yesterday?" says Mercedes

"No, was it good? What kind was it?" says Sam

"It was amazing! It was Red velvet and I was only suppose to have a slice and a slice turned into the whole damn cake" says Mercedes

Sam laughed "You are so cute, you know that" he says.

"Thanks, you're pretty adorable yourself" says Mercedes.

They get to Quinn's place and they get out of the car.

"You're getting out?" says Mercedes a tad confused since she thought Sam was just dropping her off.

"Umm yeah, I'm hanging with Puck" says Sam trying not to give away the surprise.

"Oh okay" says Mercedes being clueless.

They walk up to Quinn and Puck's loft. Mercedes knocks on the door. Quinn response by saying

"IT'S OPEN"

Mercedes opens the door and when she opens the door the first thing she hears is

"SURPRISE!"

Mercedes couldn't help but smile and cover her face with her hands

"Were you surprised?" says Santana

"Definitely surprised, I can't believe you guys" says Mercedes with a smile on her face.

"Well this is all for you and that little one in there" says Kurt

"Thank you guys so much!" says Mercedes.

Everyone is having a great time at the Baby shower. There tons of gift on the gift table and tons of food thanks to Santana cooking up a storm.

"Everyone Stevie and Stacy have something they wanna say" says Kurt.

Everyone gathers in the living room and gives Stacy and Stevie there full attention.

"Um, me and Stevie just wanted to say that you and Sam are gonna make great parents and you guys are an extraordinary couple. Me and Stevie hope to have what you guys have in the future. So we have a song" says Stacy with smile.

Puck hands Stevie his guitar and Stevie begin tuning it for the song. Stevie begins playing and soon enough everyone hears Stacy voice.

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<strong>_

_**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'<strong>_

Mercedes and Sam look at each other and smile. The lyrics were true and they were perfect for these two.

_**Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<strong>_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<strong>_

_**[Hook:]**__**  
>Cause you're the one for me (for me)<br>And I'm the one for you (for you)  
>You take the both of us (of us)<br>And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<strong>_

_**[Verse 2:]**__**  
>You can be the prince and I can be your princess<br>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces<br>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**_

_**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<br>You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as we're together<strong>_

_**[B-Sec:]**__**  
>Don't know if I could ever be<br>Without you cause boy you complete me  
>And in time I know that we'll both see<br>That we're all we need**_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<strong>_

_**[Hook:]**__**  
>Cause your the one for me for me (for me)<br>And I'm the one for you for you (for you)  
>You take the both of us of us (of us)<br>And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<strong>_

_**[Bridge:]**__**  
>You know that I'll never doubt ya<br>And you know that I think about ya  
>And you know I can't live without ya<strong>_

_**I love the way that you smile  
>And maybe in just a while<br>I can see me walk down the aisle**_

_**[B-Sec 1/2:]**__**  
>Cause you're the apple to my pie<br>You're the straw to my berry  
>You're the smoke to my high<br>And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**[Hook:]**__**  
>Cause you're the one for me for me (for me)<br>And I'm the one for you for you (for you)  
>You take the both of us of us (of us)<br>And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<strong>_

Once they finished everyone clapped.

"That was really good, if only you were in high school" says Mr. Shue

Everyone laughs.

"Hey Mercedes" says Mercedes mother.

"Hey Mom are you okay, do you need something?" says Mercedes

"No, sweetheart I'm fine. I just wanted to you that I'm sorry about you fath-"says Mercedes mother but Mercedes cuts her off on her last word.

"Mom you don't need to be sorry for him, he made his choice" says Mercedes

"But Merce-"says Mercedes mother

"No, mom stop trying to make excuses for him. He doesn't need me and I no longer need him. Now I love you and your gonna be a great grandmother. But I'm not gonna talk about someone who wants nothing to do with me. Now if you will excuse me mother I have friends to talk to" says Mercedes then walking away.

At the end of the baby shower Sam and Mercedes car was filled with baby stuff. When they got home they put away half of it but Mercedes got tired so they called it a night and decided to put the rest away later.

They were in bed and Sam had his arms wrapped around her. Mercedes wasn't asleep yet but she was resting her eyes.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked

"Yeah I did, it meant a lot to me that everyone came together and did this for me" says Mercedes.

Sam leans over and kisses her forehead. Within 20 minutes Sam and Mercedes were asleep. About 3 hours into sleeping Mercedes has to use the bathroom. She tries to move but Sam's hands were wrapped around her tight. With a little work she got out of his grasp and headed to the bathroom. Once she used the bathroom her stomach started to grumble; she was hungry. Mercedes headed to the kitchen to look for something good to eat. Once she was in the kitchen she started to look in the fridge and the cabinets.

Back up stairs Sam was asleep when he tried to grab for Mercedes but she wasn't there he woke up. He looked around the room and couldn't see her.

"Mercedes?" says Sam and he doesn't hear anything until he hears the fridge down stairs shut.

Sam gets out of bed and goes down stairs to see what she was doing.

"Hey Baby?" says Mercedes when she see's Sam with a smile.

"Babe, its 2:15 in the morning. What are you doing?" says Sam with a small smile

"I had to use the bathroom, but then I got hungry" says Mercedes.

"I see" says Sam

"Sammy Can we go to McDonalds?" says Mercedes with Puppy eyes

"I can't say no when you make that face" says Sam

"So is that a Yes?" says Mercedes

"Let me go put on a shirt" says Sam

"Yay!" says Mercedes with a smile.

Mercedes and Sam go to McDonald's and were back at their apartment within 10 minutes. Once they were back Mercedes grabbed her food and went into the living room to turn on the TV. She began watching an episode of the classic show "Friends". Mercedes pulled out her Big Mac and Fries and began eating with her eyes glued to the TV. Once Sam took off his shirt; he went back down into the living room and sat next to Mercedes.

"Babe you don't have to stay here, you can go back up stairs and sleep" says Mercedes.

"Yeah, I know. But I can sleep without holding you" says Sam

"So your gonna wait for?" says Mercedes

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" says Sam with a small smile.

"Yeah" says Mercedes with a smile.

Once Mercedes finished her meal she was more than ready for bed.

"Sammy "says Mercedes with sleepy eyes

"Yes babe?" says Sam

"I'm really tired now. Can you walk me to the to the bedroom" says Mercedes

Sam chucked "Of course babe".

When they were in there bed room they curled back in there bed and Sam wrapped his arms around his Mercedes tight and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That's it! Hoped you liked it! Review! Review! Review!**_

_**Sry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	18. Valetine's Day

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching and Sam and Puck were at work trying to think of something good to do for their ladies. The guys had been brainstorming ideas since they got there and Puck asked Sam what he was going to do since Puck himself was drawing a blank.

"Dude, my shift end in two hours and Valentine's Day is in four days and I have nothing" says Sam with worried look on his face

"I don't know, I'm drawing a blank to. You tell me? How do you top a proposal?" says Puck popping a Skittle in his mouth.

"This is making me frustrated" says Sam

"Okay, you want my help?" says Puck

"Oh My God!, Really? What have we been talking about for hours" says Sam irritated

"Don't raise your voice or I won't help you" says Puck

"Ughhh….okay Puck enlighten me, please" says Sam complete giving up on arguing with Puck.

"How does Mercedes make you feel?" says Puck popping another skittle in his mouth.

"She completes me; she makes me feel like I can do anything, like I can fly. She motivates me to do think I thought I could never do. She truly makes me happy" says Sam

"Can you see yourself with anyone else?" asked Puck

"God no, Mercedes is it for me. She's the only person I wanna be with" says Sam

"Okay, so why don't you seal the deal, if she's it for you then make her yours by…" says Puck but being cut off by Sam

"Putting a ring on it" says Sam with a Smile on his face

"Exactly" says Puck with a smile

"You are actually smart!" says Sam smiling

"I'm gonna let that slide because you're my friend and that look on you face of excitement, like a kid on Christmas morning pleases me. It lets me know I'm doing my job at being a kick ass friend" says Puck

Sam's shift was coming to a close now and he was packing his things so he could make it to the jewelry store. Puck still had a couple more hours to go.

"Wait, what am I suppose to do for Valentine's Day, I need a game plan" says Puck

"Ummm, why don't you re act one of you and Quinn's dates, like one of your best dates. My Dad did that for my mom one year. Try that!" says Sam heading out the door

"That's gold!, Thanks Sammy Boy" says Puck

"Anytime dude" says Sam finally leaving with a smile on his face.

xxxxXxxxx

Mercedes was at work ringing up one of her last customers before her lunch break. Her day was going pretty well, but her feet were hurting. She made a mental note to ask Sam to rub her feet tonight. She was almost positive that they were swollen. Suddenly Quinn walked into the bakery with a smile on her face.

"Hey girly, what's up?" says Quinn

"Nothing much Quinnie" says Mercedes with a smile on her face

'Came to see if you wanted to go to lunch, my treat! And your choice" says Quinn

"Ooo, that sounds like fun! Plus I'm starving" says Mercedes

"Great let's go!" says Quinn with a smile on her face.

Quinn and Mercedes headed to a local wing spot that the two couples often went to when they ate out. The restaurant was small but the food was excellent. It was bar far one of the best places to eat at in California if you asked Quinn or Mercedes. Once Mercedes and Quinn ordered, pick up their food and found a table to sit at they immediately started talking about Valentine's Day.

"So what do you think Puck is gonna do for Valentine's Day?" asks Mercedes

"I don't know, I just hope it's not to extravagant, I mean don't get me wrong I love puck and nice things. But I don't want him to think he always has to buy me something to keep me around. I mean since the whole Zach situation, I feel like I have to remind him that he doesn't have to do much to make me happy. I just want him to love me, and hold me, that's it. Nothing else matters to me" says Quinn

"I feel the same way about Sam, sometimes I have to explain to him that I don't want the world, I just want him" says Mercedes

Quinn nods has she pops a French fry in her mouth. "In a way I don't wanna do anything for Valentine's Day because he made Christmas Eve so memorable" says Quinn taking a sip of her soda.

"I see what you mean, how are you gonna top a proposal? By the way are you guys setting a date?" says Mercedes eating one of her wings.

"Me and Puck decided to get married after graduation, we wanna get through school first then get married" says Quinn

"Yay! Another wedding after graduation" says Mercedes was referring to Rachel and Finn's wedding.

"Yeah, so what do you think Sam is gonna do for Valentine's Day? It is your first Valentine's day as a couple" says Quinn

"Oh My God! Your right, I don't know. It's you and Puck's first Valentine's day too" says Mercedes

"Oh My God it is, I never thought about that" says Quinn

"Same" says Mercedes.

"How My Niece in there doing? Is she ready to come out?" says Quinn with a smile

"She's Fine, tomorrow is actually my last day of work. The doctors are saying its any day now" says Mercedes

"Are you excited?" asks Quinn

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her" says Mercedes with a smile

"She's gonna look so much Sam and have you personality" says Quinn

"I know, I have a feeling she's gonna have Sam's green eyes" says Mercedes

xxxxXXxxxx

Valentine's Day was here and Sam and Puck had some great things planned for Mercedes and Quinn. Sam had cooked one of Mercedes favorite meals and had their apartment covered in rose petals and candles.

Puck had set up the ingredients in the kitchen and put candles all over the kitchen and him and Quinn's bedroom. This Valentine's Day was gonna be great and it was gonna be special.

xxxxxXxxxxx

"Babe, I'm home!" says Quinn setting down her purse. As soon as she sat down her purse she saw candles everywhere. She couldn't help but smile and think that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have a guy like Puck.

"Q, come in the kitchen, please" says Puck

Quinn walks to the kitchen to see Puck standing next to the island in a pair of jeans and a black button up. Next to him on the island was baking ingredients. In the background Quinn heard soft music playing.

"What is this?" says Quinn smiling

"Well for Valentine's Day I thought we would re- act one of our memorable moments/date" says Puck with a smile

"Awww, Babe that's so sweet.

"Yeah, so I thought we would make cupcakes. You up for it?" says Puck

"Yes, this sounds like fun" says Quinn smiling.

"So, you think are next baby will come out with a Mohawk?" says Puck putting ingredients in the bowl.

Quinn giggles remembering the first time this happened and also puts ingredients

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did" says Quinn smiling.

"Yeah, well if it doesn't I'll be sure to give them one" says Puck smiling back at her.

Quinn turns to him with an egg in her hand "You are such in egghead" she says in a whisper voice

Puck lens closer to her and whisper back "No I'm not".

Quinn then takes the egg in her hand and smashes it on Puck's head with the biggest smile on her face

Puck then slowly moves to the bowl of flour next to him and splashes it in her face.

Quinn laughs and takes more ingredients to put in Puck's face.

Puck then takes the whole bowl of flour and throws it on Quinn letting out a little yell as he did it with a smile on his face.

Quinn laughs harder "That was perfectly measured!" she yells

Puck then tackles her down to the ground and attacking her with kisses. Quinn is laughing so hard she soon had tears streaming down her face. He stops and looks her in the eyes.

"Baking is fun" she says with a smile on her face

"Baking is very fun" says Puck giving her a peck on lips.

Quinn giggles in the cutest way possible.

"Come on let's go take a shower" says Puck picking Quinn up bridal style and caring her upstairs.

"You are unbelievable" says Quinn with a small smile.

Once they were in there bathroom, Puck sat Quinn down and started the shower. Once the water was warm enough he slowly approached Quinn giving her that mysterious look he gave her. Quinn began to get nervous like she was 16 year old girl and he was a 21 year old man and they were doing something that was frowned upon. She let out a nervous giggle and whispered.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he says

"Make me nervous like that" she says

"I don't know, does it turn you on?" he whispers

"Yes" she whispers back

"Good"

In that moment Puck crashed his lips into her's making her fill an indentified kiss that was long overdue. He passionate and had tons of emotion. Quinn thought she was floating but once Puck put his hand at the ends of her shirt she felt her feet on the ground again. Puck pulled away from her and pulled off her shirt. Kiss by kiss each article of clothing was removed and with no time they were making out in the shower had the warm water hit their bodies.

xxxxxXxxxxx

"Mercy, Baby you can come down now" said Sam from the dining room

"Okay, I'm coming" said Mercedes from up stairs.

Sam was dressed casual; he was in a pair of dark jeans and a black button up. When Mercedes came down her hair was in lose curls and she wore a casual red dress and her make-up was natural. When Sam saw her his eyes widen and he couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, Baby you look beautiful" says Sam now getting butterflies in his stomach

"Thanks Babe" says Mercedes smiling

Sam had pulled out Mercedes chair and helped her sit down. Once she sat down; he brought out salad as the appetizer. Later he brought now the main course which was Chicken parmesan, and for dessert Sam made brownies. Once they were done eating Sam helped Mercedes out of the chair and walked her over the couch and helped her sit on the couch, He pulled her legs over to his lap so he could give her a foot rub.

"Thank you this is the best valentine's Day ever" says Mercedes with a smile

"It's not over yet" says Sam

"What? You can possible have more. Dinner itself was great, what else could you possibly have?" says Mercedes amazed

"Well, I know how you like my singing so o have a song for you" says Sam

"You do! Yay! I'm excited now" says Mercedes with a smile

Sam couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. Sam grabbed his guitar and he began playing an acoustic version of "Hold On" by Michael Buble'.

_**Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones.  
>I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,<br>but luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend,  
>and in the end, when life has got you down,<br>you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around.**_

_**So hold on to me tight,**_  
><em><strong>hold on to me tonight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are stronger here together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>than we could ever be alone.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So hold on to me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>don't you ever let me go.<strong>_

_**There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,**_  
><em><strong>but it's no ones fault, no it's not my fault.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe all the plans we made might not work out,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me.<strong>_

_**So hold on to me tight.**_  
><em><strong>Hold on, I promise it will be alright.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz it's you and me together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and baby all we've got is time.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So hold on to me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hold on to me tonight.<strong>_

_**There's so many dreams that we have given up.**_  
><em><strong>Take a look at all we've got,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and with this kind of love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and what we've got here is enough.<strong>_

_**So hold on to me tight.**_  
><em><strong>Hold on, I promise it will be alright.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuz we are stronger here together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>than we could ever be alone.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just hold on to me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>don't you ever let me go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to me tonight.<strong>_

_**They always say, we were the lucky ones.**_

By the end of the song Mercedes is close to tears. When Sam finishes the song he helps Mercedes stand up and he hold her hands.

"Sammy that was—"says Mercedes but Sam cuts her off

"I-I'm not finished" he says. Sam takes a deep breath and looks into Mercedes eyes.

"Mercedes, I love you. You are one of the most amazing people I know. The way to make me feel his beyond me explaining. Y-you make me feel like I can fly whenever I kiss you even when it's just a peck. You are the only person I wanna be with. Mercedes I know things haven't gone has planned and are soon bundle of joy was not planned and I know this is not how you pictured your college years but I want you to hold on to me. I want you to never let me go, because I'm gonna be here whether you like it or not. If you hold on to me I promise I will try my hardest to make this better and be the man that you deserve" says Sam

Mercedes is now in tears, there streaming down her face with a smile that is appearing on her face. She looks into Sam's eyes and the next thing she see's is Sam getting down on one knee. Mercedes smile is now wider and she begins to hyperventilate.

"Baby, breathe" says Sam

"I can't if you're about to do what I think you're about to do" says Mercedes

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Mercedes Jones, I love you and wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" says Sam

"YES!" she says with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her face.

Sam smiles big and slips the 14k ring on her finger. Once the ring was on her finger Sam stood up and crashed his lips into hers.

"I love you" he says with his forehead resting on hers

"I love you too" she says

Sam cups her face and wipes her tears with his thumbs.

"I am so lucky to have you" whispers Mercedes

"I think I'm lucky to have you" he whispers back

Soon enough Sam and Mercedes were in there bedroom in their pajama's. Sam was in his boxers with a bare chest, while Mercedes was in an oversized shirt and big pajama pants that she got from Rachel has a random gift and to show Mercedes that she was thinking of her friend. The pants had red and pink hearts all over them. Her hair was now in a ponytail and her face was free from make-up. Sam stared at her with amazement.

"How is it that you're still beautiful and sexy" says Sam

"Sam I don't have make-up on and I'm wearing pajamas" she says confused

"You look beautiful to me" he says

"Thank you" she says with a smile

"One last foot rub for the day?" he asks

"Ooo, I would love that" she says playing her feet on Sam's lap.

"You want another song?" he asks has he rubs her feet.

"Yes Please" she says resting her eyes.

Sam began to hum the melody to one of Brian McKnight's Classic Love songs "Back to One".

_**It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
>It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never<br>The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
>Then let me show you now that I'm for real...<br>If all things in time, time will reveal...  
>Yeah...<strong>_

**_One... you're like a dream come true..._**  
><strong><em>Two... just wanna be with you...<em>**  
><strong><em>Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...<em>**  
><strong><em>Four... repeat steps one through three...<em>**  
><strong><em>Five... make you fall in love with me...<em>**  
><strong><em>If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)<em>**

**_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out..._**  
><strong><em>And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...<em>**  
><strong><em>And undesirable... for us to be apart...<em>**  
><strong><em>Never would of made it very far...<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause...<em>**

**_One... you're like a dream come true_**  
><strong><em>Two... just wanna be with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Four.. .repeat steps one through three<em>**  
><strong><em>Five... make you fall in love with me<em>**  
><strong><em>If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...<em>**

**_Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun..._**  
><strong><em>I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...<em>**  
><strong><em>You came and breathed new life<em>**  
><strong><em>Into this lonely heart of mine...<em>**  
><strong><em>You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time...<em>**

**_One... you're like a dream come true_**  
><strong><em>Two... just wanna be with you<em>**  
><strong><em>Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...<em>**  
><strong><em>Four... repeat steps one through three<em>**  
><strong><em>Five... make you fall in love with me<em>**  
><strong><em>If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.<em>**

By the end of the song Mercedes slowly opened her eyes and whispered a "thank you" to Sam. Sam smiled and told her to go to sleep and kissed her on the forehead. Sam tucked his fiancé' in cut of the light and wrapped his arms around her gently rubbing her 9 month baby bump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT HOPED YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING PLEASE! PLEASE **__**REVIEW!**__** I WOULD RELLY LIKE IT IF YOU NEED! I LOVED TYPING THIS CHAPTER! MORE IS TO COME SO STAY TUNE**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERRORS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**~chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	19. I'm Scared

Mercedes was at home sitting in the living room on the couch. She had her school books and notebooks on her lap "trying" to get work done. But her mind wasn't in it today, plus the baby was having a party in her stomach. Mercedes put her hand on her belly and began rubbing it.

"What are you doing in there, missy?" says Mercedes talking to her stomach.

Mercedes started to regret eating those six chocolate chip cookies that Abigail sent her. They had definitely made her little one hyper and ready to have a party in her tummy.

After a while she decided to call her girls to see how they were doing, she hadn't talk to them in a while and she really missed them. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Santana. After 3 rings Santana picked up the phone.

"What's Up Wheezy?" says Santana

"Hey Tana, I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing. I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while." Says Mercedes

"Yeah, it has been a minute. I miss you a lot. Me and Brit and good, she actually had an early dance class today. So I'm sitting at home watching TV" says Santana.

"Oh that's good. My little one is kicking up a storm" says Mercedes

"She's acting just like her mother. Mercedes, when—" says Santana being cut off my Mercedes other line beeping.

"Hold on one sec Tana" says Mercedes

"Make it quick" says Santana.

Mercedes smiles and Clicks over

"Hey Rach, What's up?" says Mercedes

"Hey, it's me and Tina" says Rachel

"Hey Cedes" says Tina

"Hey T, Santana on the other line, let me put all of us on the same line" says Mercedes

"K" says Rachel and Tina.

Once they were all on one line Santana went back to asking the question she was asking Mercedes before.

"When is your due date, I thought it was February" says Santana

"It is, the doctor said if nothing happens by the 27th then there gonna induce me" says Mercedes

"This is so exciting she gonna be so cute" says Tina with excitement.

Rachel, Tina, and Santana start going on about how cute and how much Mercedes and Sam's little one was gonna be just like her parents. As Mercedes continues to hear her friends go on about her little one; she started to feel pain in her back. Mercedes ignores it and thinks it's nothing and continues to listen to her friends. Twenty minutes go on and the pain intensifies Mercedes tunes out her friends and thinks maybe it's something else she ate that's making the baby kick harder and harder. Mercedes thinks maybe water will help, so she gets up and waddles to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Before she could take the first sip of her water she fills wetness on her butt. She takes a step to side and see's a huge puddle on the floor, her eyes grow wide and Mercedes is speechless. Seconds later she feels the pain in her back gets stronger and she lets out a grunt.

"Mercedes? Are you okay?" says Rachel with a worried tone in her voice.

"Guys…M—My Water… Just broke" says Mercedes

"Oh My god, is Sam there?" asks Tina

"No…He's at…work" says Mercedes biting her lip to cope with the pain. Mercedes right hand is now on her back and her left hand is holding on the counter for support.

"Alright listen Aretha, I need to sit tight I'm gonna call Sam okay. Stay where you are" says Santana

"Santana, were could I…possibly….go" she says in pain

"Just sit tight" says Tina

They all hang up and Mercedes grabs on to the counter tighter.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Sam's at work without Puck. Today was a slow day at the music store so he was sitting behind the cash register reading a music magazine until his phone began to ring. Sam not even looking at the caller ID because he was to into the magazine answered the phone.

"Hello?" says Sam still reading.

"Trouty, would need to get to Wheezy. Her water just broke" says Santana

"WHAT?" says Sam closing the magazine with his eyes wide

"You heard me, she need you" says Santana.

"Alright, Santana I need you to call her and keep her company. Keep her mind off of it in till I get there okay, I'm gonna tell my boss I'm leaving and get to her as fast as I can" says Sam grabbing his stuff and heading to his bosses office.

"Okay, Trouty you better be hauling Ass" says Santana.

"I will" says Sam hanging up.

xxxXXXxxx

Santana kept Mercedes company like she promised. When Sam got to the apartment Mercedes was on the kitchen floor holding her belly in pain. Santana told Sam that she would call everyone and tell them that Mercedes was in labor. She wanted to focus on Sam getting Mercedes to the hospital and keeping her clam at all times. Sam went into him and Mercedes bedroom to grab their bag with everything they needed. He put the backpack on his back then he went back to an in pain Mercedes and picked her up from the floor bridal style with ease and carried her to the car.

As Sam is driving he has one hand on the steering wheel and the other is hold Mercedes hand. After a 10 minute drive, they successfully make it to the hospital. Within a half hour Mercedes was in the system and in a hospital bed and in labor. She was just at the beginning and she had a long way to go. Soon enough Quinn and Puck arrived at the hospital; they saw Mercedes and Sam but only for a little bit. They told them they would be in the waiting room if they needed anything.

Eight hours had past and it was almost February 21st and Mercedes was still in labor. The pain was ten times worse then was before and Mercedes was now to the point of crying. Sam hated seeing his girl cry; he held her hand the whole time and kept telling her that he was here and that he was never leaving her. By this point Sam and Mercedes parents were there. They had both caught a red eye to California to make it there as soon as possible.

Sam was still holding Mercedes and trying to keep her clam. Mercedes was holding Sam hand tightly as his other hand was holding her.

"Sam…" she says with tears streaming down her face

"Yeah Baby" says Sam in just above a whisper

"I'm scared" she says

"It's okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I told you I was gonna be here _**every step of the way**_ and I am" says Sam placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I Love you" she says just above a whisper

"I love you too" says Sam squeezing her hand a little tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**That's it! The next chapter is gonna be BIG so stay tune! I really need you guys to REVIEW and tell me how I did! I REALLY want your input, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM!**_

_**Sry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	20. Welcome to the World Lyla

Mercedes had been crying in pain for over an hour, she was in so much pain that she was silently crying. The tears didn't come till the 4th hour of labor, and that's when it got hard to bare with. At around midnight Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina were in California; they had caught a flight and were able to make it in time to be there for their friends.

In the waiting room Mercedes mother was pacing, this was the one thing keeping her clam; she knew everything was okay, but she was still nervous for her only girl to have a baby of her own. Mercedes mother was the only member of the Jones family to make it there. Mercedes brother had been busy and was unable to catch a flight and Mercedes father refused to go.

Before they knew it was 3:30am and Sam came running to the waiting room in a hurry. He was flustered and in some-what in panic mode.

"Guys, it time. Quinn I need you to come with me!" says Sam out of breathe

"Why? What's going on?" says Quinn with a worried look on her face.

"She wants you there" says Sam still out of breathe

Quinn smiles to herself remembering when she went into labor after performing at regionals. She remembered it like it was yesterday, she even remembers the exact words she said that day.

_Puck pushing her in the wheelchair her mother on her left side keeping up with her. Behind Puck was the glee club running behind them._

"_Mom it hurts so bad" says Quinn close to tears and holding her stomach._

"_My Daughter is having a baby" says Quinn's mom finding a nurse in the hallway of the hospital. The nurse directs them in the right direction. They go in that direction till Quinn stops everyone_

"_Wait, Wait, I want Mercedes with me too" says Quinn now a little out of breathe._

_Mercedes looked like she saw a ghost and could believe that Quinn wanted her there. Mercedes being speechless nods her head and takes Quinn's hand._

_Looking back that was one of the happiest moments in Quinn's life, and she was happy she was able to be a part of Mercedes moment._

Quinn stands up with a smile on her face. "Let's go".

Sam and Quinn are back in Mercedes room; Doctor Crisi and a good handful of nurses were there to assist her. Sam gets on Mercedes right side and Quinn gets on the left.

"Hey Cedes, you ready?" says Quinn with a smile on her face and grabbing Mercedes hand.

"YES, I WANT HER OUT NOW!" says Mercedes in rage while tears are streaming down her face.

Quinn looks over at Sam and see's fear in his eyes; Quinn thought he was gonna throw up but she quickly snapped it out of his trance and told to breathe and stay calm.

"Sam I need you to stay has clam as possible, if your clam she's gonna be clam, okay. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise" says Quinn looking Sam in the eyes and grabbing the hand Mercedes wasn't holding.

Sam couldn't speak he just nodded and gave Quinn a small smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three and say Push. When I say Push I want you to push has hard has you can. While your pushing I'm gonna be counting to 5. When I get to 5 I want to stop" says Doctor Crisi

Everyone nods to Doctor Crisi directions and his ready to do them.

"1, 2, 3, PUSH" says Doctor Crisi

Mercedes sits up a little and pushes has hard has she can, "Ahhh" says Mercedes

"1….2…3…4….5 "says Doctor Crisi has Mercedes was pushing.

Mercedes leans back letting out a huff. She was sweating and the strands that came out of her messy bun were sticking to her face. Tears continued to stream down her face, Mercedes was terrified.

Mercedes does five mores pushes and the baby was almost out.

"Come on Mercedes, were almost down. We are almost there. I need you to give me one more BIG push and you'll be done" says doctor Crisi

"I can't" says Mercedes feeling feeble and exhausted.

"Come on Cedes you can do it!" says Quinn

"Come on Baby, one more push and she's here. I know you can do it" says Sam

"1, 2, 3, PUSH" says Doctor Crisi

Mercedes sits up a little and pushes with all her might. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" screams Mercedes

Suddenly Mercedes hears a cry fill the room, it was so fragile yet strong, and it was beautiful. It was her baby girl crying. Mercedes slowly leaned back and closed her eyes letting out a soft huff trying to bring her breathing back to normal.

Sam looked at her in Doctor Crisi arms and instantly began to cry; she was gorgeous.

"You wanna cut the cord, daddy?" says Doctor Crisi

Sam nods his head and continued to let his tears fall; he cuts the cord and still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sam" says Mercedes in a weak voice

"Yeah Baby?" says Sam going to Mercedes side and wiping away the strands of hair in her face.

"Is she okay" she says looking at Sam's tears hoping that everything was alright.

"She's fine, she's beautiful like her mommy" says Sam

Mercedes gives Sam a weak smile and wipes away one of his tears.

"Go get her" says Mercedes

Sam nods and places a soft kiss on Mercedes lips and goes to get their daughter.

"Here she is" says Doctor Crisi putting the now clean newborn wrapped in a pink blanket in Sam's arms.

Sam takes her and is in a daze over how perfect she was.

"Her name is Lyla, right?" says Doctor Crisi

"Yeah" says Sam not taking his eyes off of his little girl.

"Well, here's a little gift from you to me, Congratulation" says Doctor Crisi putting a pink hat on Lyla's head and on the fold of the hat in a darker pink there was her name.

"Thank, Thank you for everything" says Sam looking her in the eye.

"It's my job" says Doctor Crisi smiling at him.

Sam brought Lyla to Mercedes and handed it to Mercedes was now sitting up. She was amazed that she and the man of her dreams had made such a beautiful person. Mercedes held her close and couldn't help but place a soft kiss on Lyla's forehead.

"Mommy loves you" says Mercedes in a soft voice.

Lyla stirs a little and opens her eyes; she had their big green eyes just like Sam. Her hair was light brown and curly. Her lips were a mixture of Sam and Mercedes. And she had a button nose just like Mercedes. She was the perfect combination of Sam and Mercedes and they couldn't wait to find out what else Lyla got from them. Sam looks at Mercedes and Lyla's interaction and couldn't help but let a few more tears fall from his eyes as he watched. Mercedes looked up and gave Sam a small smile.

"Are you okay?" says Mercedes a little worried

"Yeah, you two are beautiful and you guys are now my world" says Sam

"I love you" says Mercedes taking one of her hands off of Lyla to wipe one of Sam's tears.

Sam leans in and places a kiss on Mercedes lips "I love you too".

Lyla begins to coo and Mercedes and Sam pull away from their kiss and laugh "And I love you too" says Sam placing a kiss on Lyla's nose.

Quinn had left after Sam cut the cord to give Mercedes and Sam alone time with their little one, but she had came back to check on them.

"Hey guys, they're getting a little restless out there" says Quinn who can't take her eyes on the little person who was wrapped in a pink blanket in Mercedes arms.

"You wanna hold her Quinn? I mean she should know her god mother" says Mercedes with a smile on her face.

Quinn gasp and puts her hands over her mouth "You guys are gonna make me cry".

Quinn walk over to Mercedes and Mercedes puts Lyla in Quinn arms.

"Hi sweetie" says Quinn close to tears

Lyla coos and looks into Quinn's eyes.

"You are so pretty….Lyla, your name fit perfectly" says Quinn.

After holding Lyla for a little Quinn gives her back to Mercedes and goes to get the rest of the gang. Within a couple of minutes they walked into Mercedes room and saw her holding Lyla with Sam sitting next to her.

"Hey guys" says Mercedes with a smile on her face

Everyone smiles and waves.

"Puck, you wanna come meet your god daughter" says Sam

Puck smiles "Really?" he says

"Yeah, you and Quinn are her god parents" says Sam

Puck smiles and gives Sam a hug, "Thanks Man".

Mercedes puts Lyla in Puck's arms.

"Well, now that I finally know your name…Lyla. Were gonna have to start hanging out, by the time your 2 years old your gonna be a badass like me" says Puck

Everyone laughs and Mercedes puts closes her eyes and shakes her head.

After Puck held her for a little while everyone got a chance to hold Lyla. Everyone even got picture of her and saved them on their phones.

"Lyla welcome to the glee family, Beth's not alone anymore" says Rachel

"She's a glee baby" says Tina

Everyone laughs, and Lyla lets out a coo.

Later that's night after everyone left Sam was up watching Lyla sleep. As much as he wanted to see he couldn't help but watch his little girl. Lyla soon wakes up and begins to cry. Sam hurry's and picks to her so she doesn't wake Mercedes. Sam takes a seat in a chair after picking her up and begins to rock her.

"You got a set of pipes" says Sam

Lyla coos

"It's okay, so does your mommy" he says

Lyla coos again.

"You want me to sing you something?" says Sam

Lyla gives Sam a blank stare.

"I'm positive that you'll like it. I've heard it before" he says

Lyla continues to just look at him.

"Now it might not sound that great because I don't have my guitar, I hope you still like it" he says

_**Can you hear me, barely breathing?  
>As you pass me by you're an angel<br>With that body, got me crazy  
>Without even trying<br>I'm a mess, I'm a wreck  
>No one makes me feel like this<strong>_

_**Chorus:**_  
><em><strong>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make this a beautiful world,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I could carry you away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't even know your name!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<strong>_

_**Conversations I imagine,**_  
><em><strong>Were they're in my head and I wake up<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm dreaming, I am here now, baby in my bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a mess, I'm a wreck<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I ask, would you say yes?<strong>_

_**Chorus:**_  
><em><strong>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make this a beautiful world,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I could carry you away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't even know your name!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll never let go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<strong>_

_**Yeah, can you see me falling?**_  
><em><strong>Baby I'm falling!<strong>_

_**Can you hear me, barely breathing**_  
><em><strong>as you pass me by<strong>_

_**Chorus:**_  
><em><strong>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make this a beautiful world,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I could carry you away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't even know your name!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<strong>_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know**_  
><em><strong>Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?<strong>_

When Sam looked down he saw his little girl asleep in his arms. Sam couldn't help but smile and think this was just the beginning.

"Hey" says Mercedes

"What are you doing up?" says Sam

"I've been up since I heard her cry, but looks like you have it under control" says Mercedes.

"Yeah" says Sam

"You should get some rest, plus I need you to come hold me" says Mercedes

Sam chuckles. "Okay, I'll be there in a second" he says. Sam puts Lyla back in her crib and gets into the hospital bed with Mercedes and wraps his arms around her.

"I love you" she says

"I love you too" he says

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! LYLA IS FINALLY HERE ON THE 20**__**TH**__** CHAPTER. I HAVE COME SUCH A LONG WAY SINCE CHPATER 1. I WANNT THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING SINCE CHAPTER 1 WAS POSTED AND THANK EVERYONE TO HAS ALERTED, FAVORITE, MY STORY. I WANNA LET EVERYONE KNOW THIS IS NOT THE END. I STILL HAVE 5 OR 6 MORE CHAPTERS I WANNA MAKE PART OF THIS STORY AND THERE GONNA BE BIG! GET READY. SO STAY TUNE**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AGAIN**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERROS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	21. Turning 4 is a Trip!

_**Hey Guys, Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted everyone to read it and I hope people did. I didn't get many reviews which makes me kinda sad but I have a few more chapters left and I will be done this story.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~**_

4 years later….

Sam and Mercedes had just got into their pajamas and they were cuddling in their bed talking. Sam was bare chest; laying on his back while Mercedes was lying on his right side cuddled up to him. Her head was lying on his chest and she was listening to him talk.

"I can't believe Lyla's 4th birthday is tomorrow" says Sam

"I know, my baby is growing up" says Mercedes

"I remember the day she was born like it was yesterday" says Sam

"She was so tiny, and the cutest thing I have ever seen" says Mercedes with a small smile on her face.

"She doesn't know it but I think she has me wrapped around her little finger" says Sam

"You think?..." says Mercedes giving him a knowing look

"Okay, whatever. But going through that tough year when you were pregnant was worth it because in the end we got a beautiful girl who looks just like her mother" says Sam drawing invisible circles on her arm as he held her.

"Yeah it was definitely worth it" says Mercedes

"I love you" says Sam placing a kiss on the top of her head

"I love you too" says Mercedes closing her eyes.

XXXXXXX

The next morning it was a cool February day and Sam and Mercedes woke up with smiles on her faces. It was going on 8:30 am and soon by noon their apartment would be filled with friends and family to celebrate with the newly four year old girl. Sam and Mercedes quietly walk into their little girl's room, the walls were pink and on one of the walls Sam had painted the perfect Tinker Bell. Little Lyla Evans was sleeping in her "big girl" bed curled up in a little ball. One thing about Lyla was that she always slept peacefully. Sam and Mercedes sometimes hated to wake her up from such a peaceful state. Once Sam and Mercedes got to her bed they gentle nudged the little girl and told her to walk up.

"Lyla…Lyla wake up" says Mercedes

Lyla slowly opened her eyes and saw her parents looking at her; she gave them a small smile and began to stretch in her bed.

"Good Morning" says Lyla in a soft voice

"Morning princess, Happy Birthday" says Sam

Lyla smile grows bigger.

"Thank you daddy" says Lyla

"How does it feel now to be four year old?" says Mercedes with a big smile

"Good" says Lyla looking down shyly and smiling looking just like her mother when she was shy.

"Okay, will let get ready your gonna have guest coming soon" says Mercedes

XXXXXX

Some hours later Sam had finished getting dressed and was putting up the last bit a decorations. Mercedes came out in a royal blue short sleeve dress with her hair in loose curls.

"Are you ready to see the beautiful Lyla Evans?" says Mercedes

Sam turns around from the sound of Mercedes voice and smiles "Let's see it" he says

"Mini- Me come on out" says Mercedes

Lyla comes out in a pretty pink dress with her long black hair in a low side ponytail; she looked perfect the dress complemented her perfect tan skin and she looked beautiful.

"Look at my little Princess" says Sam with a big smile on his face.

Lyla run over to Sam and jumps into his arms and Sam catch her.

"You look beautiful Princess" says Sam

"Thanks Daddy" says Lyla.

It was now noon and everyone had begun to show up. The first to arrive was Quinn and Puck, they gave there hugs and kisses to their goddaughter and wished her a happy birthday. Next was Kurt and Blaine, soon after came Tina and Mike. Then came Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Artie. After they all showed came Sam parents and his brother and sister, shortly after came Mercedes mother and her brother.

"Happy Birthday Lyla!" says Brittany

"Your all grown up" says a three month pregnant Rachel with a smile on her face

"Look at my granddaughter she looks so pretty" says Sam's Mom

"Thank you" says Lyla shyly with a smile on her face.

After eating everyone gathered around for Lyla to blow out her birthday cake. Mercedes came out with a giant rectangular cake that had Tinker Bell on it and next to Tinker Bell it said "Happy 4th Birthday Lyla" in pink frosting. There four candles lit ready for Lyla to blow out,; once Mercedes sat the cake down and everyone finished the last line of Happy Birthday, Lyla closed her eyes and blew out her candles. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Lyla began opening all of her gifts from everyone; she had everything from clothes to dolls. The last gift that Lyla opened was from Santana and Brittany. There was a plain white envelope with Lyla's name on it in pretty writing. She opened the envelop and found a little 2x3 card that had writing and glitter all over it. Lyla was pretty advanced for her age she was pretty good at reading she struggled a little but she was getting better and better the more Sam and Mercedes practiced with her.

"You know the…p-place be-twe-en sl-eep and A-wake the place where –y-you can s-still….mommy what's this word?" says Lyla reading the card but then gets stuck

Mercedes smiles and looks at the card "remember" says Mercedes

"Remember dreaming Th-at's where I'll al-ways love you, that's where I'll b-be wa-iting…." Says Lyla

Lyla looks up at Brittany and Santana with confused looks.

"Aunty Tana, Aunt Brit I don't get it" says Lyla

"Let me read it to you" says Santana with a smile on her face.

"You know the place between sleep and Awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming. That's where I'll always love you, that's where I'll be waiting… Tinker Bell wrote that Ly" says Santana

"She did?" says Lyla with a big smile on her face

"Yupp and she also wrote this" says Santana flipping the card over

On the back of the card it read. "Lyla I'm waiting for you. I want to invite you to see me in Disney World. Love Tinker Bell P.S. there's pixie dust in everyone, even you".

"Mommy, Daddy Tinker Bell wants me to come to Disney World" says Lyla with a huge smile on her face.

"She does?" says Sam

"Yeah, look" she says giving Sam the card.

"Tinker Bell came to see me and Aunty Tana and she told us to give you these plane tickets to go see her and guest what?" says Brittany

"What?" says Lyla

"She not only invited you but she invited your mommy, daddy, god mommy Quinn, god daddy puck, uncle Kurt, uncle Blaine, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Finn, Uncle Mike, and Aunt Tina" says Brittany

"What about you and Aunty Tana?" says Lyla

Santana smiles and says "And were coming too"

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm gonna see TINKER BELL. I'm gonna see TINKER BELL" she says with excitement.

"I know princess, are you excited?" says Sam picking her up in his arms

"Yes!" says Lyla with a huge smile on her face.

XXXXXXXX

After Lyla's party Quinn and Puck had gone home. Once they had gotten home they were curled up in bed watching TV together. Arthur was at the foot of the bed curled up as well. There was a comfortable silence as they watched TV until Quinn's phone started to ring. She reached over to her bed side took her phone off the charger and picked up the phone.

"Hello" says Quinn

"Hello Quinn, this is Shelby" says Shelby

Quinn nearly jumps out of the bed with her eyes poked out

"I hope you don't mind that I called, you still have the same number and I wanted to ask you something" says Shelby

"Umm, yeah its fine what's up" says Quinn now pacing the bedroom. Arthur is looking at her like she's crazy and Puck is mouthing the words "Who is it?".

"Beth is now six year old and there was accident… she found out that I'm not her birth mother. I was on the phone talking about it with my sister and she overheard me. That was 3 months ago. Ever since then she has been asking all types of questions and everything possible about you and Puck. But just a few days ago she asked me if she could spend time with you guys. I told her it was up to you guys. Quinn your daughter wants to get to know you and her father. Would you like to meet her again?" says Shelby

"Oh my god, Ummm…. I'm sorry this is just shocking to me. I feel like it's a dream" says Quinn close to tears.

"It's not" says Shelby smiling through the phone.

"Actually were going on a trip to Disney world, I would if…" says Quinn but is cut off by Shelby.

"That's great, that's the perfect time to spend time with her. She'll love it. Just let me know when you're going. You can call me tomorrow and we can talk about it then" says Shelby

"Okay" says Quinn

"Goodnight Quinn" says Shelby

"Goodnight and Thank you" says Quinn hang up the phone

"What's going on?" says Puck with a confused look

Quinn smiles big and a tear slowly streams down her face

"What is it baby?" says Puck getting worried.

"W-We get a chance to spend time with our daughter" says Quinn in tears

"What?" says Puck

"Beth found out about us and she wants to spend time with us and Shelby just called to ask if we would want to spend time with her" says Quinn

"Baby, that's amazing" says Puck

"Puck, we get to see our daughter and take her Disney world" says Quinn has more happy tears come rushing down her face and she hugs Puck tight.

"We get to see her baby" says Puck into Quinn's neck

"We get to see her" says Quinn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THAT'S IT! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS… I NEED THEM BAD SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THIS STORY WITHOUT REVEIWIG. THANK YOU FOR READING YOUR ALL AMZING! STAY TUNE FOR NEXT CHAPTER. Its FOUR years later, LYLA, DISNEY WORLD, BETH! IT'S ALL SO MUCH!

SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED

XOXOXO

chordoverstreetfanactic


	22. Look at How Our Lives Have Changed

About a month later Sam, Mercedes, Lyla, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Beth, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine Mike, and Tina were boarding a plane to Orlando, Florida. Out of all of them Beth and Lyla were the most excited. Both Beth and Lyla had never been to Disney World before and they wouldn't wait to get there. The night before Lyla and Beth met for the first time and they hit off; they quickly became friends. When they boarded the plane and waited for the flight to start Santana gave Beth and Lyla an activity. Beth and Lyla were sitting together on the right side of the plane in a two sitter section; While Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, and Puck were beside them in the middle column. Throughout the whole plane ride Beth and Lyla got to decide which adult would be which Disney princess, and they had a blast figuring out who was going to be whom.

The Flight began and Mercedes began to reflect on her life. She was surprised and happy the way it all fell into place. Even for her friends their lives were all turning out to be fairy tales. Finn and Rachel had had the perfect wedding about 8 months ago and now they expecting their first child. Before their wedding Rachel had made it into two Broadway shows; legally blonde and the wedding singer. They weren't major roles that she was casted in but she got her foot in the door and soon she would get her dream to be in Wicked and Funny Girl. Finn had gotten his degree in Business at NYU and was currently working on making a music store with the help of Puck and Sam. Finn was also forming an organization for teenage kids who had or have parents in the war. He talks to them and mentors a good portion of them with the help of some friends he met in college.

Santana and Brittany were still going strong. Brittany now worked at Disney world dancing and choreographing parades at the park. She couldn't believe Brittany had pulled of this great gift for Lyla, Brittany was indeed a great friend. Santana had found her passion, she found out she was a great writer and majored in journalism to become a reporter after being a year as undecided.

Quinn and Puck were still in love with each other, their wedding was in about 5 months and they were just the cutest love birds ever. Puck had gotten his degree in business as well as Finn and was helping Finn with his Business. Puck, Sam, and Finn were gonna be partners on the music store. Quinn had also gotten her degree in business but along the way she got a job as a bridal consultant and fell in love with it. As of right now she was just a wedding consultant but she sometimes talked about owning her on bridal store or becoming a wedding planner.

Tina and Mike were also still together. After being at NYU for two years Brittany got Mike a job at Disney world being a dancer and choreographer as well. Tina and Mike had to do a long distance relationship for a while but after Tina got her degree in Physiology from Princeton she moved to Miami to be with Mike. While Mike was dancing at Disney world; he and Brittany were still taking dance classes at Miami U.

Kurt and Blaine were also still in a relationship. Blaine had changed his mind and decided to be a theater teacher and teach everything he learned to others. Kurt on the other hand had got a role in the same shows Rachel was in and they experienced Broadway together.

As all this happiness was going through Mercedes mind she couldn't forget about all the things her friends went through to get there. All the arguments the couples had and being told no, those entire thing made them stronger and they were all rising to the top.

As Mercedes sat there and began to think about how her life made a complete 360 she was proud of her and Sam. She and Sam had gotten married a month after Finn and Rachel did and they had a beautiful wedding. Sam had gotten his degree in Art and was currently in his 3 out of 4 year internship at DC Comics in California. Mercedes on the other hand had became very good at song writing. After getting her degree in Music. After giving her songs to a bunch of labels one of her songs got a bite and a new and upcoming artist was singing it. The song was currently number one on the charts and things were going well. Mercedes was so proud of her and her family and friends; she sometimes wished her father could have been a part of them but she realized she can't get everything you want. A little after Lyla was born Mercedes mother and father decided to separate and they were happy that way. Mercedes mother moved out and bought herself her own house and Sam, Mercedes, and Lyla often visited in the summer. Mercedes life may not have been perfect but it was good enough for her.

An hour into the flight Mercedes pulled out her song book and began working on a tune she couldn't get out of her head. Sam looked over and saw his wife softly humming and tune and light tapping her pen against the decorated song book.

"Working on you next hit?" says Sam with a small smile

"Maybe" says Mercedes giving him a smirk. Mercedes looked over at Sam and saw that he had his sketch book on the small airplane table.

"What about you? Working on the next Major comic that's gonna turn into a movie?" says Mercedes

"I don't know, maybe if I'm lucky" says Sam with a small smile.

Mercedes looked at the page the sketch book was on and saw a drawing of two people holding hands. Mercedes lean forward in her seat and saw that Quinn and Puck had fallen asleep while holding hands.

"I'm guessing you can't think of anything?" says Mercedes

"Yeah… pretty much. That why him drawing my best friend holding hand with his fiancé'" says Sam

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend?" says Mercedes pretending to be upset

"You are my best friend. You are my best girl best friend" says Sam playing along

"I should be just your best friend" says Mercedes pouting a little.

Seconds later Sam and Mercedes burst into laughter.

"You ever gonna record some this song?" asks Sam has his laughter died down

"I don't know, maybe" says Mercedes giving him a wink and Sam winks back.

"Come on, let's play a game" says Sam

"Okay, Which one?" says Mercedes

"You Pick" says Sam

"21 Questions" says Mercedes with a smile

"Okay, 21 Questions it is" says Sam with his lopsided grin.

"I'll go first… What's the cutest thing you have ever seen?" says Mercedes

"Witnessing Lyla's first laugh…What's one thing that you dislike about me?" says Sam

"…Nothing" says Mercedes

"Really…Nothing" says Sam with a unsure look in his face

"Do you want me to know like something about you" says Mercedes

"No" says Sam

"Good…Wait, is there something you dislike about me?" says Mercedes

"I dislike that you always don't let me in right away even though were married" says Sam

"Okay, fine you got me there. You know it hard for me to express my feeling, especially the important ones" says Mercedes

"I know… What's one thing you miss?" says Sam

"Surprisingly, the smell of Lima" says Mercedes. Sam chuckles

"What? You can't lie, you know you miss it too" says Mercedes

"Okay, I do" says Sam with a small smile

"What your favorite facial feature on me?...and you can only pick one" says Mercedes

"That's hard Babe" says Sam looking into Mercedes eyes

"mmmhmm" says Mercedes

"I gonna say your eyes" says Sam

"Why?" says Mercedes in a whisper voice

"Because there beautiful and they always tell me what emotion your feeling when you don't wanna tell me yourself" says Sam whispering back. Mercedes looks down and smiles; Sam was always capable of making her feel like a 17 year old girl again.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful today" says Sam

"Ummm, you've only said it about 5 times so far today" says Mercedes

"Well heres the sixth time, you look beautiful today Mrs. Evans" says Sam with a small smile

"Thank you Mr. Evans" says Mercedes placing a soft kiss on her big soft red lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK! DID YOU LIKE THE RESULT OF THERE LIVES? NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE IN DISNEY SO GET READY! PLEASE REVIEW !DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! THAnks FOR READING!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	23. Day 1: Epcot

_**Alright Guys this is the first real Disney Chapter! Get Excited! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

The gang arrived in Disney the next mid morning. They were all currently in their rooms getting settled and unpacking. In Sam and Mercedes room Lyla was glued to the window as she looked at everything. She couldn't see much, at the most she could see magic kingdom from a far but just the thought of being in Disney world made her believe she was seeing Mickey Mouse or Donald Duck. Sam stopped unpacking to look at Lyla. He smiled at the look Lyla had on her face.

"She's so excited!" says Mercedes looking at what Sam his looking at.

"Yeah, this trip is gonna mean the world to her" says Sam

"It sure it baby" says Mercedes getting on her tippy toes to give Sam a peck on the lips.

XXXXX

"Bacon or Sausage?" asks Beth while sitting on the bed at she watched Puck and Quinn unpack there things. Beth had been asking Puck and Quinn questions to get to know her "real mommy and daddy". Puck and Quinn were happily answering them with smiles on their faces as they heard each question the little blonde asked.

"Bacon, defiantly bacon" says Quinn with a smile on her face

"Bacon" says Puck looking at Quinn and remembering how Quinn would force him to make bacon for her when she was pregnant.

"Do you guys like Water slides?" asks Beth while playing with her bracelet.

"Yes we do, we like rollercoaster's too" says Puck

"Will you guys ride a ride with me?" asks Beth unsure of what answer she was going to get.

"Of course sweetheart, we are here to spend time with you. Were getting on whatever you wanna get on" says Quinn sitting on the bed next to her and placing her hand on Beth's back.

"I have another question, it's the last one I promise" says Beth

"What is it?" says Puck taking a seat on the bed.

"What should I call you guys? There's this girl at my pre-school that has two mommy's and my mommy told me it's okay to have two mommy's. I asked mommy would she be sad if I called you mommy and she said no. she said I'm just like the girl in my pre- school. But the differences his she a two mommys and no daddy. I have two mommies and one daddy" says Beth

"Beth, honey you can call us whatever you feel comfortable with okay. You can all us Quinn or Puck or you can call us mommy or daddy it doesn't matter" says Quinn

"Okay" says Beth is with a small smile.

Puck looks at his watch and realizes it time to go. Everyone was meeting in the lobby at noon once they finished and unpacking and they were gonna head to one of the parks.

"Come on you two, it's time to have some fun!" says Puck with a smile

This was gonna be the best six days ever, this was just the beginning.

XXXXXXX

The gang arrived at Epcot; it crowded but not too crowed. It was beautiful sunny day and every person in the park had a smile on their face. There were people, trees, balloons, toys, and food everywhere. Beth and Lyla's eyes were huge as the looked around the park. Their eyes couldn't stop moving they were trying to look at everything at once but it was nearly impossible to.

"Okay, what do you guys wanna do first?" asks Tina looking at Beth and Lyla.

"I don't know, Aunt Brittany don't you live at Disney world? What should we do first?" asks Lyla

"Well, a friend of mine told me the Seas with Nemo & friends is really fun. You guys up for that?" asks Brittany

"Yeah!" says Lyla and Beth in unison with smiles on their face

The gang walks to Seas with Nemo & friends and they soon see the entrance. There are big rocks with the words 'Seas with Nemo & friends' in baby blue and orange. There's audio playing as you walk into the ride of Nemo's friends. Next to the sign was three robot pelicans from the movie, they looked they were moving and saying "Mike…Mike….Mike….Mike". Suddenly a splash of water it the rocks that were on the entrance sign and it made you feel like you were about to go for a dip in the ocean. They walked in and the building was dark, there were a few lights but the building was dark more than anything. They bobbed and weaved through the column that kept everyone in line and made it to the ride. Sam, Mercedes, and Lyla got in one large pinkish sea shell; Quinn, Puck, and Beth got into another, and the rest of the couples go in there own sea shells. The ride began and there were moving fish and sounds of water. In the background you could hear Marlin, Nemo, and Dory.

"I saw a boat" says Dory

"You did?" says Marlin

"Yeah, it went by not too long ago. Follow me." Says Dory

Lyla giggles as the ride continues and remembers the movie. She wasn't introduced to Finding Nemo not too long ago and it instantly became one of her favorite movies. It was one of the only movies she would watch without a princess in it. As the ride continues the big fish with the light bulb on his head appeared and Lyla and Beth got scared. Finding Nemo was also one of Beth favorites but she hated the part with the big scary fish. Both Beth and Lyla covered their eyes to hide. Lyla put her head in Sam's chest and Beth put hers in Puck's chest.

"It's almost done princess" says Sam rubbing her back

"The fish is so scary daddy" says Lyla with her face still buried in Sam's chest

"I know" says Sam continuing to consul her.

Soon the ride ended and everyone got off; they returned back outside to the rest of the park and rides in Epcot. Everyone decides to ride Mission: Space next, as there walking through Epcot to get to the ride they see Alice from Alice and wonderland.

"Mommy, Daddy look it's Alice" says Lyla

"It is honey; you wanna take a picture with her?" asks Mercedes with a smile on her face

"Yeah!" says Lyla with excitement

"I know I'm not a kid but I gotta be a picture with Alice, I love her" says Quinn with a smile on her face as they all walk over to Alice.

Lyla, Beth, and Quinn take their pictures with Alice with big smiles on their face.

"My life is complete" says Quinn with a big smile on her face. Puck couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was.

Everyone gets to the entrance of Mission: Space; One ship held fourteen people. Sam, Mercedes, Lyla, Quinn, Puck, Beth, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mike, and Tina all got into the ship and strapped themselves in. The ride began with a man speaking telling them to get ready for the mission and thanking them for taking this challenging mission.

"Thank you Men, you are very brave" said the man in the ride.

"You're Welcome!" said Lyla with a smile on her face; the ship erupted with laughter at Lyla's cuteness.

The ride started and they were getting ready for lift off, the man began to countdown from five. Puck decided it would be nice to make Beth laugh.

"Five"

"Beth, I'm scared! Hold my hand" said Puck pretending to be scared; Beth laughs at the scared look on his face

"Four"

"Beth, if I don't make it out alive. Tell my mother I love her" says Puck; everyone begins to laugh at Puck

"Three"

"I'm not gonna make it. I'm so scared! I think gonna pee my pants. Beth please hold my hand" says Puck; Beth is now cracking up and all she can do is laugh and shake her head with her eyes closed shut tight.

"Two"

"Oh My God BETH! Were gonna die! Ahhh, someone help! Someone help. I don't want this mission! I resign! I didn't sign up for this!" yells Puck

"One"

"BETH!" yells Puck; Beth continues to laugh but she grabs Puck's hand and holds it tight.

"Lift off!"

The ship is now filled with small screams and cheering. The ride consisted of the ship getting to Mars but along the way they face a few bumps on the road and have to make it and land in Mars safely. The ride ends and everyone loved it. They got off and they all began to walk around Epcot again. As they were walking the gang see's Chip n' Dale.

"Blaine, honey look" says Kurt with a smile on his face knowing Chip n' Dale is Blaine's favorite.

Blaine turns his head see's two furry chipmunks taking pictures with a family. Blaine instantly freaks out and demands to get a picture with them.

"Wow, Disney really does bring the kid out of you" says Finn

"Oh you would be surprised; I saw a 40 year old women freak out because she saw Snow white" says Mike.

Rachel see's turkey leg stand and decides to wonder off to go get one. As soon as Rachel walked away Blaine and Kurt came running back after getting a picture with Chip n' Dale.

"That was the best! I can't believe I met Chip n' Dale" says a happy Blaine

"I'm with Quinn, my life is complete" says Blaine giving Quinn a high five. Everyone laughs.

"Guys, where's Rachel?" says Finn looking around.

"She was just here" says Tina

"We lost the hobbit, how are we suppose to find her" says Santana.

"She's right there" says Lyla pointing to Rachel buying a turkey leg; everyone turns her head to where Lyla pointed. Rachel walks back to the gang with a huge turkey leg in hand.

"What ride is next guys?" says Rachel taking a bite out of her turkey leg.

"Dwarf, can you let us know when you get food, your small so we can lose you easily. And if we lose you Frankenteen here will go crazy" says Santana

"Sorry babe" says Rachel

"Can I have a bite?" says Finn

"No, I'm pregnant" says Rachel pulling the turkey leg away; a chuckle escapes everyone mouth.

The gang continues there day in Epcot and ride almost every night. By the time they left Epcot it was dark and Lyla and Beth had fallen asleep. When they got back to the hotel everyone called it a night and went to their room to sleep. Sam carried Lyla into him and Mercedes room and he gentle placed her in her bed. Mercedes successful changed her into her pajamas without waking her and tucked her in for the night. Mercedes walked to her and Sam's part of the room and he had already taken a shower and was in his pajamas. Mercedes took her shower and did the same. She got into bed while letting out a long yawn.

"She's out like a light" says Mercedes snuggling next to Sam.

"She had a long day, and she has a big day tomorrow" says Sam pulling his arm around her.

"She had fun" says Mercedes

"She did, I hope she gets to meet tinker bell. That would really make the trip for her" says Sam placing a kiss on top of Mercedes head as he places random circles on her arm

"It would" says Mercedes resting her eyes and soon falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! That's the first day at Disney! What did you guys think! Please please! please! Review! I NEED them. I get really sad when you guys done review! So please review! Don't leave this story without reviewing! I tried to put as much detail as possible. I did tons of research for this chapter and this story line (Disney)! There will be 4 to 5 more chapters left so I hope you guys will stay tune to read them and enjoy them.**_

_**Sorry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	24. Day 2: Blizzard Beach

_**Hey everyone, here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Day 2 in Disney World! Please don't forget to review at the end. They make me really happy inside when you guys review so PLEASE DO IT!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Everyone woke up the next morning in there bathing suits. Today was the day that they were going to Disney's Blizzard Beach; a popular water park at the Disney resort. Lyla was in a tinker bell sequins one piece bathing suit. She wore green flip flops to match and her long curly hair was in a high ponytail. Mercedes was wearing a black form fitting retro bathing suits with white flip flops; her hair was still in loose curls from the day before so she pulled it into a low side ponytail. Sam was red swim trunks with a white tank top on and black flip flops. Mercedes, Sam, and Lyla soon met everyone in the lobby and they were all in their swimwear. Quinn was wearing a white cutout with a pair of flip flops. Beth was wearing a sailor themed swimsuit; the bottom half was black and white strips while the top have was red and white strips; her hair was also in a high ponytail. Puck was in black swim trucks with a white tank top and flip flops. Santana was in a fun light orange bikini, while Brittany was in bright pink bikini. Tina wore a simple black bikini; while Mike wore blue swim trunks with a black tank top. Rachel wore a yellow retro bathing suit to show off her small pregnant belly; Finn wore gray swim trunks with a white tank top. Blaine wore green swim trunks, while Kurt wore black and white ones.

They all soon left the hotel and headed to the water park. When they got there it was filled with people and the heat was crazy. Mercedes thank god she put sun screen on both her and Lyla before they left the hotel. They all found a big group of lawn chairs were they set their stuff.

"Okay, little ones what do you wanna do first?" says Kurt bending down the Lyla and Beth's level to talk to them.

"I don't know there's so much to do" says Lyla looking at all the water rides.

"Can we do that one?" says Beth pointing to the sign that said _Slush Gusher._

"Sure, Lyla you up for that one?" asks Kurt

"Yeah" says Lyla with a smile.

"Guys were gonna do the Slush Gusher, you guys coming" says Kurt to the adults

"Yea!" says Brittany

"Me too" says Blaine, Tina, and Mike in unison.

"Same, I'll come too" says Santana putting on a little more sun screen

"I'm gonna get something to drink, anyone want anything" says Rachel

No one says anything, but Mercedes and Quinn agree to go with her. Puck, Sam, and Finn decide to stay back on this ride and set up the "fort".

Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Beth, Lyla, Tina, and Mike head to the Slush Gusher with smiles on their face. They get in line and before they knew it, it was there turn to go down the side. Mike decides to go first. He takes a seat in the side, crosses his legs and when the man told him to go he went. He leaned back and crossed his hands over his chest and enjoyed the ride. Beth decided she wanted to go next and she did. She took a seat crossed her legs and arms and went down the three hill slide. When she was down mike was there waiting for her.

"What did you think?" asks Mike with a small smile

Beth wipes her face with both of her hands. "It was awesome!" says Beth giving Mike a double high-five. Mike smiles back at her.

Kurt, Blaine, and Santana go down the slide after Beth and they all loved it. Back at the top of the slide, Lyla was deciding if she wanted to go next.

"Lyla, sweetie do you wanna go next?" asks Tina bending down to her level and gently rubbing her back

"Aunt Brittany can you go next? I'm a little scared" says Lyla looking at Brittany

"Sure, it's no problem sweet pea" says Brittany giving her a wink

Brittany goes down the slide with a smile on her face and lets out a small scream expressing how fun the ride is. Lyla then gathers her strength and gets ready to go down the side.

At the bottom of the slide Brittany got off the side and smiled.

"That was great!" says Brittany high fiving Blaine.

"Aunt Brit, Where's Lyla? Is she coming next?" asks Beth with a small worried look on her face

"She sure is, get ready" says Brittany

"Then we came just in time" says Sam. Mike, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, and Beth turn their heads to find the rest of gang ready to enjoy the park.

Back at the top of the slide Lyla was sitting in the slide waiting for the man that was running the slide to tell her to go.

"Are you gonna be alright Ly?" asks Tina a little concerned

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine Aunt Tee. I'm not that scared any more" says Lyla giving Tina a smile

"Good, have fun!" says Tina

"Go head" says the man

Lyla smiles and leans back allowing her to go down the slide. She went down the first slide and a rush of water hit her face, all Lyla could do is let out a giggle. The slide soon ended and Lyla got out of the slide wiping her face with both of her hands to take off some of the water. When she got out of the slide Beth rushed over to her with a huge smile.

"What did you think?" asks Beth

"It was awesome!" says Lyla with a big smile on her face

"That's what I thought!" says Beth smiling back.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're here! I got on the slide and it was so much fun!" says Lyla

"We saw, we'll get on the next ride together" says Mercedes with a smile

Tina soon comes rushing down with her hair soaked. She got of the ride with a smile and immediately asked what ride was next.

Next they decide to get on the _Teamboat Springs _they got in line and were soon next to get on the huge slide. Quinn, Puck, Beth, Lyla, Sam, and Mercedes all got on one raft and were soon pushed into the side. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany were behind them in another. And behind them were Finn, Rachel, Tina, and Mike.

Quinn, Puck, Beth, Lyla, Sam, and Mercedes, come sliding down the thick slide rapidly with smiles on their faces as Puck and Sam go back and forth making jokes. The slide soon ends and a small lazy river begins; it ends and the all get off the raft and head out of ride.

"Hey Beth, will you ride a ride with me?" asks Lyla

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, I was hoping we would ride one with just me and you" says Beth

"Which's ones next?" asks Puck looking and Beth and Lyla

"That one!" says Lyla pointing to a sign that said _Runoff Rapids_.

They all walk over to the ride and walk into the line.

"Mommy is okay if I ride this one with Beth?" asks Lyla

"Of course" says Mercedes smiling and Lyla and Lyla smiles back

Lyla and Beth go first. They get into the raft; Lyla in the front and Beth in the back. They get pushed down the slide and they let out a small scream with smiles on their face

"AWWW, BETH THIS IS FUN" says Lyla

"IT'S NOT FUN…..IT'S AWESOME" says Beth.

They reach the end and they hit the regular size pool with a big splash.

Sam and Mercedes decide to go next; Sam sits in the back while Mercedes is in the front. They get pushed down the slide. Sam decides to mess with Mercedes while on the ride, so he begins to splash her with water while going down the slide.

"Sam!" says Mercedes

"What?"

"Stop" she says with a smile on her face

"I'm not doing anything" says Sam with a smirk on his face

"Mmmhmm" says Mercedes

He splashes again

"Samuel!"

"Mercedes!"

Mercedes burst into laughter.

"This isn't funny" she says trying to contain her laughter

"Then why are you laughing?" asks Sam

"Shut up" says Mercedes still laughing

The end of the slide is now in sight.

"Hey Babe, watch this I'm gonna flip us" says Sam

"SAM N-"yells Mercedes but she was too late they reached the pool and Sam flipped there raft over; they both fell into the 6ft water and there raft flipped over.

Both Sam and Mercedes came up at the same time gasping for air.

"You are crazy" says Mercedes wiping her face.

Sam gets close to her face and leans in "Crazy about you" he whispers before kissing her.

Puck and Quinn are next to go on the Runoff Rapids. Puck gets in the back and Quinn gets in the front; they get pushed down the slide with small smiles on there face. Puck begins to tickle Quinn while on the ride.

"PUCK!" says Quinn while her legs go flying in the air has she reacts to Puck's actions. A giggle escaped Quinn's mouth and that made Puck happy inside.

"What's happening, babe why are you freaking out?" Asks Puck pretending to not know what's going on while he continues to tickle Quinn.

"NOAH PUCKERMEN!" screams Quinn with a smile on her face

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY…SOON TO BE PUCKERMEN!" yells Puck

Quinn laughs harder and they fall into the huge pool with smiles on their face.

"I love you" says Quinn

"I love you too" says Puck kissing her forehead

The rest of the gang goes through the ride and most of them ride it twice but pairing with different people this time. Soon there walking around the park wondering what ride to ride next into a familiar song comes on and begins to play through the park; it was one of their last songs has McKinley High Seniors " You Get What You Give". As soon as they all heard the beat, it hit a nerve and they all couldn't help but sing-a-long aloud.

_**[Finn:]**__**  
>One, two<strong>_

_**[Finn and Puck:]**__**  
>One, two, three<strong>_

_**[Finn:]**__**  
>Wake up kids<br>We've got the dreamers disease  
>Age 14 we got you down on your knees<br>So polite, you're busy still saying please**_

_**[Sam and Puck:]**__**  
>Frienemies<strong>_

_**[Sam:]**__**  
>Who when<br>you're down ain't your friend**_

_**[Sam and Puck:]**__**  
>Every night<strong>_

_**[Sam:]**__**  
>we smash their Mercedes-Benz<strong>_

_**[Sam and Puck:]**__**  
>First we run and then<strong>_

_**[Sam:]**__**  
>we laugh till we cry<strong>_

_**[Mercedes and Tina:]**__**  
>But when the night is falling<br>You cannot find the light, (**__**[Finn and Sam:]**__** light)  
>If you feel your dreams are dying<br>Hold tight**_

_**[Finn and Sam with New Directions:]**__**  
>You've got the music in you<br>Don't let go  
>You've got the music in you<br>One dance left  
>This world is gonna pull through<br>Don't give up  
>You've got a reason to live<br>Can't forget  
>We only get what we give<strong>_

_**[Finn:]**__**  
>I'm coming home, baby<strong>_

_**[Sam:]**__**  
>You're the top<strong>_

_**[Finn and Sam:]**__**  
>Give it to me now<strong>_

_**[Finn and Sam with New Directions:]**__**  
>Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile<br>We're flat broke but hey we do it in style  
>The bad rich<br>God's flying in for your trial**_

_**[Finn (Mercedes):]**__**  
>But when the night is falling (falling)<br>You cannot, find a friend (find a friend)  
>You feel your tree is breaking<br>Just then**_

_**[Finn, Sam and Tina with New Directions:]**__**  
>You've got the music in you<br>Don't let go  
>You've got the music in you<br>One dance left  
>This world is gonna pull through<br>Don't give up  
>You've got a reason to live<br>Can't forget  
>We only get what we give<strong>_

_**[Sam with New Directions:]**__**  
>This whole damn world can fall apart<br>You'll be OK, follow your heart  
>You're in harms way I'm right behind<br>Now say you're mine**_

_**[Sam and Finn with New Directions:]**__**  
>You've got the music in you<br>Don't let go  
>You've got the music in you<br>One dance left  
>This world is gonna pull through<br>Don't give up  
>You've got a reason to live<br>Can't forget  
>We only get what we give<br>Don't let go  
>I feel the music in you<strong>_

_**[Finn and Mercedes:]**__**  
>Fly high, high<br>What's real can't die**_

_**[Finn:]**__**  
>You only get what you give<br>You gonna get what you give**_

_**[Finn and Tina with New Directions:]**__**  
>Just don't be afraid to leave<br>Health insurance rip off lying  
>FDA big bankers buying<br>Fake computer crashes dining**_

_**Cloning while they're multiplying**_  
><em><strong>Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson<strong>_  
><em><strong>Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're all fakes<strong>_

_**Run to your mansions**_  
><em><strong>Come around<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll kick you down yeah!<strong>_

_**Don't let go**_  
><em><strong>One dance left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't give up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't (<strong>__**[Mercedes:]**__** Ooooohh)**_

Throughout the whole song everyone was dancing and having a good time. They felt like they were the only ones in the park and they weren't in public. At the moment they didn't care they were in public all they wanted to do was sing their hearts out, and that's just what they did.

For the rest of the day everyone got on rides with different combinations. Mike got on a ride with Rachel. Finn got on one with Brittany. Santana got on one with Sam. Mercedes got on one with Puck. Quinn got on one with Kurt. Beth got on one with Mike. Lyla got on one with Finn. They all got at least two rides with everyone and it was a fun day at the park. They went back to the hotel tired and still soaked. They all got showers and crashed as soon had their heads hit the pillow. They were all gonna need there rest because the next day they were gonna with the wild.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THAT'S IT! I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT THE NEXT PARK IS? PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME IF YOU GUYS WOULD LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND TELL ME HOW I DID. DO PLEASE BE A AWESOME PERSON AND DROP ME A REIVEIW!**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Sry for any errors I missed!**

**XOXOX**

**chordoverstreetfanactic**


	25. Day 3: Animal Kingdom

_**Okay, Hello everyone! I promised myself that I wouldn't update until finals were over. But yet here I am typing for you guys!...oops, oh well! In a way I kinda kept my promise. I only have ONE final left and it's on Monday, so Yay let's just say I kept my promise! Any who here's another chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

_**And enjoy!**_

_**p.s if you have been reading from the beginning I'm gonna put something in this chapter that I haven't done in a really long time!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Everyone woke up the next morning ready for Disney's Animal Kingdom. Once they were all dressed they headed to the park with smiles on their faces. When they walked into the park; Lyla was holding on to Sam's hand and Beth was holding on to Quinn's hand. When they arrived they came just in time to go to the first show of the Lion King Festival.

"Guys, can we go to the festival of the Lion King?" suggested Lyla with a small smile

"Ooo that sounds like fun!" said Beth with a smile on her face as well

"The Lion King is a classic, we wouldn't wanna miss it" admitted Puck.

When the thirty minutes show ended, everyone was amazed at how good it was. The actors, the music, and the acting were flawless. It was almost better than the movie itself. When the show ended they decided to ride Expedition Everest. They got in line and soon enough it was there turn to enjoy the ride. Sam and Mercedes next to each other; Quinn and Puck sat next to each other; Rachel and Finn sat next to each other; Beth sat next to Brittany; Lyla sat next to Santana; Tina sat next to Mike; and Kurt sat next to Blaine.

"Us Blonde's gonna stick together" Brittany confessed giving Beth a wink which caused her to giggle.

"Are you ready Swirl, I'm kinda scared" joked Santana crossing herself with the holy cross.

"I'm not scared Aunty Tana" giggled Lyla

"Were going up Mount Everest, do you know what that is?" whispered Santana

"A Mountain" responded Lyla with complete sweetness in her face and in those two words. Santana tried her hardest to conceal her later to keep the joke going.

"It's not just a Mountain Lyla… on the mountain is a monster… he's big and white" revealed Santana

"Well…if I get scared I got my daddy to protect me since he's up there…and you'll protect me right, if you not to scared?" said Lyla

Santana smiled. "I'm not that scared, and I will ALWAYS protect you no matter what…Besides if any monster is gonna be gettin' in are grill, I got razor blades all up in my hair" confirmed Santana motioning her hands over her head to emphasize the razor blades.

"You have razor blades in your hair…cool!... how can I get you some?" asked Lyla was innocence written all over her face.

"I'll buy you some on your thirteen birthday" answered Santana

"Cool!"Murmured Lyla with a smile.

The ride begins and they enjoy the ride with joyful cheers and screams. They finally reach the tunnel part of the ride; suddenly the shadow of the monster appears and Lyla screams:

"AUNTY TANA GET YOUR RAZOR BLADES!" yelled Lyla.

Everyone on the ride couldn't help but burst into laughter as the ride continued.

"Oh My God what is Santana teaching are daughter" said Mercedes with a smile on her face. All Sam could do is laugh and shake his head.

When the ride ended, everyone was walking around the park looking for the next thing to do.

"Mommy, Daddy, Aunty Tana is gonna get me razor blades when I turn thirteen" announced Lyla

"Is she now? Where are you gonna put them?" remarked Sam

"In my hair, like Aunty Tana" continued Lyla

"Do they hurt?" asked Beth looking at Santana

"Not at all, you can barley feel them" stated Santana with a small smirk.

"Ooo I want some if they don't hurt" Beth said in a cheerful state.

By the time Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt have tears rolling down there face from laughing so hard. Above all the laughter Puck puts in his two cents.

"Okay, enough but razor blades…let's find something to do" announced Puck.

Rachel turns her head and see's a sign that says Kali River Rapids.

"Hey Guys, you wanna ride the Kali River Rapids?" asked Rachel

"Ooo that sounds like fun" added Blaine

"Let's do it" said Beth and Lyla in unison.

When they got to the ride it was immediately there turn. They all got into one boat and enjoyed the ride. The boat floated from each side of the river, you would have thought it hit ever rock in the ride. When it finally, everyone was at least half soaked. After that ride they did almost everything at the ride. They did Kilimanjaro Safaris Expedition; seeing all the animals up close and personal. The It's Tough to be a Bug!; a show in 3D wearing bug eyed glasses. They did DINOSAUR; a race against time to successful go back in time a find a dinosaur before getting eaten by a hungry Carnotaurus. One of the last things they did was enjoy Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade; live music on floats and Disney characters left and right, some dressed in safari attire to look the part.

When they finally reached the hotel Lyla was out like a light. After Sam and Mercedes put Lyla in her bed; they got into their pajamas and cuddled up next to each other, playing one of their famous games.

"What's my favorite song?" asked Mercedes holding on to Sam's grasp

"You don't have just one you have a lot. I know one of them is _Aint No Way_… But you also love _I look to you_" replied Sam holding her tight.

"What do I miss the most?" asked Sam

"You miss your parents and Stevie and Stacy" responded Mercedes

"As crazy as this may seem, yes I do miss Stevie and Stacy" said Sam

Mercedes giggled.

"What do I love about you?" asked Mercedes

"Everything…which by the way surprises me cuz I have a lot of layers and there all not the best" responded Sam

Mercedes let out a laugh. "Sam Evans, all the parts that you find weird or ugly, I love the most" whispered Mercedes in kissing distance

"Then you must be crazy about my lips" Sam whispered back joking; Mercedes laughed again.

"Yes, Mr. Evans I'm mad about your lips" replies Mercedes, then placing a full kiss on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THAT'S IT! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD IF YOU REVIEWED! THANKS FOR READING**_

_**SORRY OF ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	26. Day 4: Hollywood Studio's

**Hey Guys, I have tons to say so this might take a minute. First of all today was my last day of school which means my summer has officially started! Yay Summer 2012, I'm excited and as always I have high expectations. Since its summer that means more updates right?...well, yeah it does but I hope to get a summer job, because I'm tired of asking my parents for money and depending on them, it's annoying. Any who the jobs search has been really hard and as of now I still don't have a job. But when I do get one I will be sure to tell you all. To celebrate my last day of school I decided to type for you guys and give you a new chapter.**

**Now unexpected reality is coming to a end….it was bound to happen the story can't go on forever. This has been my favorite story I have written. This story truly as a soft spot in my heart. There will be ****three ****more chapters left; including this one, so after this one two more chapters and it's a wrap.**

**This summer I will be doing three stories at a time. I hope you guys will be on the lookout for them. I'm gonna be so kind and give you guys the titles and the characters of each story.**

_The Evans Family- Sam and Mercedes_

_Lift Me Up- Santana & New Directions_

_Living The Unexpected- Sam and Mercedes featuring Quinn and Puck_

**Are you guys excited? I hope so! These stories will not start in till Unexpected Reality and The Real World: Miami is over. Don't worry Real World is ****only a 15-16**** chapters; seven more chapters to go and I will be done. Once again, once Unexpected Reality and Real World are OVER I will start my three new summer stories. I hope you guys stay on the lookout for them and I hope you read and enjoy the idea's I have up my sleeve.**

**Enjoy this chapter; thanks for reading; review!**

**Xoxoxox**

**chordoverstreetfanactic**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next day the gang walked into Disney's Hollywood Studio's; they were all ready for their close up especially Lyla and Beth. Beth and Lyla were in awe of the huge park. One of the first rides they laid eyes on was Toy Story Mania. Outside the ride was Mr. Potato head saying hi and talking to all of the children and adults. They all got in line and wait for their turn on the ride; the inside ride looked like a toy room filled with every toy imaginable, from candy land to mouse trap to connect four. Once it was there turn they all got into a cart. One cart held four people; the cart was split into two, two on one side and two on the other. Mercedes, Lyla, Quinn, and Beth got in one cart. Sam, Puck, Santana, and Brittany got into another. Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt were in one. And Tina and Mike shared there's with some friendly strangers. Once they were in there seats; they were given a pair a 3D glasses by the people that were working the ride. Once they got there glasses, they check there seat belts and the ride was ready to begin.

When the ride began the cart began to move and slide around, music was play and all Lyla could do was look around and smile. The cart came to a abrupt stop and Woody and Rex appeared on the screen. They instructed them to hit their targets with their gun.

"Get'em Mommy, Get'em!" yelled Lyla with a smile on her face. Mercedes hit all of Rex's targets while Lyla hit all of Woody's.

"Rex as no match for mommy" said Mercedes as she blew fake smoke from her gun. Lyla giggled at her mother's action.

The Cart swings around again and Beth and Quinn are faced to a screen. Buttercup; the toy from toy story 3 appeared on the screen and instructed Quinn and Beth to hit all on rubber ducky's.

"Come on Beth get all the ducky's" smiled Quinn as she hit the ducks

"I'm gonna get all the duck's before you" smiled Beth as she continued to hit the ducks

"We'll see about Miss Conrad" smiled Quinn

In Sam and Puck's Cart with Santana and Brittany.

"No fair dude you hit my balloon" yelled Puck looking Sam up and down. Puck and Sam had reached a screen with Trixie the purple dinosaur that told them to hit all of the balloon's with the highest number on them.

"Dude, life's not fair" replied Sam as he continued to hit the balloon's not taking his eyes off the screen.

Puck goes back to the game and see's a balloon the Sam is eyeing to hit next. Puck hurries and shoot's at the balloon before Sam can. "Karma's a Bitch"said Puck with a smile on his face. Sam rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face while light shoving Puck.

At the end of the ride Spanish buzz and the aliens tallied up your school. Mercedes and Lyla were a tie; Quinn and Beth were a tie. Puck beat Sam by one point. Kurt beat Blaine my four points. Rachel beat Finn by five points. Santana beat Brittany by three points. And Tina beat Mike by six points. They got off the ride and headed outside to look for the next ride.

After walking for a little while Lyla see's a sign that said Voyage of the little Mermaid; she nearly jumped out her body with excitement. Lyla loved Tinker Bell and anything that she was in but she also loved Little Mermaid, Finding Nemo and Princess and the Frog. Those three movies were her top Disney movies she automatically fell in love with. Sam noticed her excitement and smiled.

"I think someone wants to go on the little mermaid ride" declared Sam with a smirk on his face looking down at Lyla.

"Yes, Yes, I do" smiled Lyla jumping in excitement.

"I love the little mermaid, Eric is so dreamy" stated Beth batting her eyelashes as she stated Eric's good looks. Puck arched his eyebrow at Beth and Quinn nudged him with a smile on her face.

"I know right, I always thought he was handsome" announced Tina

"He's a cartoon" added Mike with a confused look on his face

Tina bent down to Lyla and Beth's level, "Boys just don't understand". Beth and Lyla giggled while all the over girls snickered.

Everyone headed for the ride and got into line. The Voyage of the little mermaid was a 15 minute animated show with puppets and amazing sound. Lyla and Beth watched the show with opened mouth's and amazement. The show started with Sebastian, Flounder, and other fish singing under the sea.

_The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<em>

_You dream about going up there_  
><em>But that is a big mistake<em>

_Just look at the world around you_  
><em>Right here on the ocean floor<em>

_Such wonderful things surround you_  
><em>What more is you looking for<em>

_Under the sea, under the sea_  
><em>Darlin' it's better<em>  
><em>Down where it's wetter,<em>  
><em>Take it from me<em>

_Up on the shore they_

_work__ all day  
>Out in the sun they slave away<em>

_While we devotin'_  
><em>Full time to floatin'<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>

Lyla and Beth bobbed their heads to the beat of the music knowing all of the words. They whispered the lyrics to themselves and sung along with Sebastian and Flounder.

When the show was over they headed outside to look for the next thing to do. Santana saw a sing that said The Hollywood tower hotel.

"Hey Guys, you wanna get on that?" asked Santana as she pointed to the sign. Everyone looked up at the ride.

"Oh I heard about this ride I heard its fun, it's a thriller ride" added Brittany

"I don't think Lyla or Beth is tall enough for that ride thought" said Mike

"Plus, it looks like it might freak them out" said Quinn as she continued to look at the ride.

Rachel stood there as she listened to everyone put in there two cents about the ride. The saw this as a perfect opportunity to get to know Lyla and Beth better.

"Guys, why don't you get on the ride and I'll take Beth and Lyla to another ride" said Rachel

"Are you sure Rach, you don't have too" said Mercedes

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive that I can't get on either. Do you guys see how tall I am, plus I'm pregnant. Thrillers aren't really a good idea" said Rachel

"Are sure thought" said Quinn

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. It'll be fun, I get to spend time with Lyla and Beth, and it will be great practice" smiled Rachel

"Okay…Lyla, Beth be good. Were gonna get on the big kid ride while you get on a ride with Aunt Rachel" said Mercedes

"Okay, have fun" says Lyla smiling

"Don't get to scared okay?" said Beth looking up at Puck with a concern look.

"Don't worry, I won't. I got someone to hold my hand" says Puck grabbing Quinn's hand

"Okay" says Beth smiling.

Everyone except Lyla, Beth, and Rachel head to the Hollywood Tower Hotel and get in line. The walk into the ride and it's made up to be an old, spooky hotel. They make their way to a room filled with people that were getting on the ride with them. Suddenly the lights go out and a dated TV that shows black and white comes on and shows a short film before the ride. After the short film the lights come back on and the doors open for them to get into their seats for the ride. Once there trapped in they take a mini tour of the hotel in the dark as the spooky man talks about how the hotel got spooky. Holograms of people appear and a few small screams are heard. There cart continues to move and the suddenly a dark hardy laugh is heard throughout the hotel.

"God I hate that laugh" says Quinn snuggled up to Puck

Suddenly the ride drops hard and screams are heard everywhere. In the dark Mercedes grabs Sam hand and continues to scream along with Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Brittany. The elevator goes up and down fast not missing a beat. Within four minutes the ride was over.

With Rachel, Lyla, and Beth while the others on the Hollywood Tower Hotel.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Rachel bending down and smiling

"I don't know? What should we do?" asked Beth

"Well, last night I read about this ride here called Lights, Motors, and Action Extreme Stunt Show. It has the characters from Cars and they do a stunt show for you." Says Rachel hoping the girls will like the ride.

"Ooo a stunt show that sounds like fun" says Beth.

Rachel smiles. "So you guys are up for it?" says Rachel

"Yeah!" says Lyla and Beth in unison with smiles on their face.

"Okay, great let's got" says Rachel. Rachel pulls out her phone and sends a text to both Mercedes and Quinn saying that there stunt show was 33 minutes long. After sending the text Rachel grabbed hand with both Lyla and Beth and they walked to the ride. Rachel, Lyla, and Beth all get to the ride and they wait for the show o start. The show started with lightening McQueen coming out and riding around; while riding around Lightening and Mater have a small conversation for everyone to hear. Lightening McQueen goes back and forth with another car and soon the car hits something and a small explosion happens. The crowd then claps for lightening McQueen; Lyla and Beth cheer for Lightening while clapping and Rachel smiles at their cuteness. Lightening soon leaves and three over random cars come out and put on a show. There race back and forth and the ride ends with a man on fire.

"It's a fire!" yells Beth

With the man on fire being a part of the show the crew comes out and takes out the fire. Everyone claps at the end of the show and cheers for the crew and the actors.

"That was so cool" said Lyla with excitement

"I like when the motorcycles were chasing the cars" says Beth

"Me too" says Lyla

"That was my favorite part too" says Rachel.

As soon as Rachel, Lyla, and Beth walk out they see the rest of the gang waiting for them.

"Hey, how was the show?" asked Sam

"It was great, there was a man on fire" says Lyla

"But he's okay. They used a fire extinguisher" added Beth

Everyone laughs.

"How was the tower ride?" asked Rachel

"Scary, but fun" says Tina

"Was he alright" Beth whispered to Quinn looking at Puck

"He made it through, I had to hold his hand" says Quinn whispering back

"Good job" says Beth high-fiving Quinn

Later that night everyone wanted to go to the Fantasmic; a breathtaking 25-minute fireworks and water show that happened nightly at Disney's Hollywood Studios. The gang got there early enough to get great spots so they could see everything. When the show started Sam picked Lyla up and put her on his hip so she could see better; and Puck did the same with Beth. The intro began and smiles spread across Lyla and Beth's face.

"Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, your friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination. For, in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy. Or, an exciting adventure! But beware - nothing is more powerful than the imagination. For it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic - a journey beyond your wildest imagination" said the lady.

The show began with simple white flashing lights. It later under covered the one and only Mickey Mouse. Mickey came out and waved to the crowd. He waved his hands around and as soon as he did water came shooting up to the sky. The orchestra continued to play and soon the water turned a red color. The water changed from mutable colors; it went from red to blue, to orange, to yellow, to green, to purple. Fireworks then shoot up to the sky and the crowd cheers; suddenly Mickey Mouse as the Sorcerer's Apprentice begins to play in the sky. The cartoon classic that everyone as seen laughs and cheers at Mickey at his best. In the middle of the show other characters begin to come out; _Beauty and the Beast__, __The Little Mermaid__, __Cinderella__, __Aladdin__, __Pinocchio__, __The Lion King__, __Alice in Wonderland__, __Peter Pan__, __Dumbo__, __Tarzan__, _and more. But soon the Evil Queen from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ gathers classic villains such as Ursula, Cruella de Vil, Scar, Frollo, Jafar and a larger-than-life Maleficent to turn Mickey's dreams into a nightmare. But without a doubt Mickey saves the day and turns his nightmares back to dreams.

At the end of the show both Lyla and Beth are completely star stuck, the breathtaking show was more than life to them.

"What did you think Princess?" asked Sam

"It's was so pretty daddy…so pretty" replies Lyla still stuck in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THAT'S IT EVERYONE! I HOPED YOU ENOYED THE CHAPTER. YAY TO SUMMER AND MORE UPDATES! PLEASE REVIEW! THIS WAS A PRETTY BIG CHAPTER AND I WANNA KNOW HOW I DID. AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT MY SUMMER STORIES. IM MORE THEN EXCITED TO ANSWER THEM IF YOU HAVE THEM. Sorry for any errors I missed**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Have fun this summer!**

**and**

**DON'T FORGET TO** _imagine_…

**Xoxox**

**chordoverstreetfanactic**


	27. Day 5: Typhoon Lagoon

_**Hey Guys, this is the second to last chapter….**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Review at the end!**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

><p>The next day they were all back in swimsuits; today they were all going to the second water park, Disney's Typhoon Lagoon. When they arrived they saw people everywhere; kids of all ages and adults splashing in the water and laughing. Lyla was in a pretty red, white and blue two piece bathing suit while Beth was in a pink sparkle swim suit. Both little girls had high ponytails in their hair and smiles on their face ready to go in the water. After getting settled in an area they all decided to go to the surf pool. The surf pool was a giant pool with a cycle of 6-foot waves and small bobbing waves. Lyla and Beth were the first was in the water; both little girls knew how to swim so as soon as they got in a wave was coming and they went under it. In no time the rest of the gang joined them and they all were swimming under the waves. Sam dunked Lyla a few times and Puck did the same with Beth. Puck picked up Quinn; she wrapped her legs around his waist. Puck turned so that her back was facing the wave. Puck held Quinn and crashed her into the six foot wave. Finn did the same to Rachel a few times and it caused her to giggle. After spending about an hour or so in the surf pool they all got out and went to Castaway Creek. Castaway Creek was a lazy river for all ages. Everyone got on their own raft and began to float along the stream of water. As they float through the stream Lyla and Beth somehow get farther up then the rest of the adults.<p>

"Hey…Were did everyone go?" asked Lyla looking behind her and not seeing her parents.

Beth turned around and didn't see Puck or Quinn. "I don't know" replied.

"I'm sure our mommy's and daddy's well find us" said Lyla a little worried

"What's like with your mommy and daddy?" asked Beth

"What do you mean?" asked Lyla with a confused look on her face

"What's it like living with them?" asked Beth

"Well… I guess its okay" replied Lyla. "We watch a lot of movies together. My mommy is teaching me how to sing. My daddy is teaching how to draw. What about you? What do your mommy and daddy teach you?" asked Lyla

Beth thinks about it for a little and she came up with nothing."They haven't taught me anything" said Beth with tears in her eyes.

"We'll I'm sure they'll teach you something" remarked Lyla with a small smile

"No… they won't" replied Beth as tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh no Beth you're sad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" said Lyla trying to get out of her raft to comfort Beth as she cried into her hands.

All of sudden Puck and Sam appeared swimming up to them in the stream of water.

"There you guys are, way to leave us" said Sam putting Lyla into his arms.

"Beth…Beth why are you crying?" asked Puck with a concern look on his face while he's trying it get her out of the raft

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" said Lyla with a sad look on her face.

"I'm gonna get Beth out of this. Can you tell Quinn to meet me at exit of the ride?" asked Puck

"Yea, no problem" replied Sam

About five minutes later the rest of the gang catched up to were Sam and Lyla were.

"There they are" yelled Rachel pointing to Sam and Lyla.

"Hey, where's Beth and Puck?" asked Quinn

"Beth got upset, she was crying her and Puck are at the exit of the river" replied Sam

"What?" said a worried Quinn. She quickly jumped out of her raft and swimmed through the rest of the river to get to Puck and her little girl.

When she got to the exit she easily found Puck and Beth sitting on a lawn chair not far from the exit.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" asked Quinn

"Lyla gets to say with her mommy and daddy, why can't I say with you guys?" asked Beth. Quinn and Puck looked up at each other with sad eyes.

"But then your mommy; Shelby will miss you and she'll be sad" replied Quinn patting Beth's long hair down.

"But if I leave then you guys will be sad" said Beth. "What if I never see you guys again?" asked Beth.

"That won't happen sweetheart. How about at the end of the trip me and Quinn will talk to your mommy about you seeing us more?" asked Puck. "Would you like that?".

Beth gives Puck a small smile. "Yes" she replied

"Okay, now little me see your pearly whites…come on let me see that smile….come on monkey face let me see that smile" said Puck tickling Beth. Beth let out a laugh.

"That's the smile I wanted to see" yelled Puck

"No more tears?" asked Quinn

"No more tears" replied Beth shaking her head

"We love you Beth" said Quinn with a small smile

"I love you guys too" said Beth.

Suddenly the rest of the gang was exiting the Castaway River and they headed to Quinn, Beth, and Puck.

"Are you okay?" whispered Lyla with a concern look on her face

"Yea, I'm fine" said Beth

"I'm sorry" said Lyla

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault" responded Beth

"Can I give you a hug?" asked Lyla

Beth hopped of Puck's lap and stood up. "Of course" smiled Beth

Lyla hugged Beth tight and both of them giggled during the hug.

"Alright all the love is suffocating me, what's the next ride?" asked Santana

"You guys up for the storm slides?" asked Tina

"Let's do it!" yelled Blaine

They all went to the storm slide. The storm slides were three slides that twisted and turned you into a big pool of water. They got in line and in no time it was their turn. Puck, Quinn, and Beth went first; they decided to make it a race. When the man told them to go they went flying through the slide. At the end of the slide they all reached the pool at the same time and splashed into the water. Sam, Mercedes, and Lyla went next. At the end of the slide they all went splashing into the water with smiles on their faces. Once everyone went through the storm slides they all decided to take surf lessons. Brittany was able to get them a private lesson with just them. When the instructor came she was friendly and nice and gave a good lesson on surfing. They all first practiced on the sand; they all laded on their stomachs and soon they popped up periodically and kept their balance. After practicing on the sand a few times they all took turned in the water. Finn went first and did a medium size wave; since Rachel was pregnant she had to do a baby wave and that she did. The instructor stayed close to her in the water to make sure she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Blaine went next, and by the third try he got the hang of it. Kurt was next and he got it on the first try. Brittany was next and also go it on the first try. Santana went after Brittany and got it on the second try. Tina and Mike were next and they both go it on the second try. Puck went next and got it on the first try. Quinn was afterwards; she went four times and in the fifth time she finally got it. Beth was next and she did a baby wave. The instructor was in the water with her to make she didn't hurt herself and Beth got it on the second try. Sam was next and got it on the first try; Mercedes was after him and after going three times she got it on her fourth try. Lyla was last and she got it on her third try.

After the surf lesson the park began to close and the sun was close to being down. They felt the park and by the time Sam and Mercedes got to their hotel room Lyla was asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THAT'S IT! THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA SAD BUT BETH PULLED THROUGHT!...OH MY GOD….NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER GUYS. I THINK IM GONNA CRY. OH GOD I LOVE THIS STORY. IM GONNA STOP BEFORE ACTUAL TEARS COME.<strong>_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic.**_


	28. Unexpected Reality

_**Hey everyone, today on June 28, 2012 I am giving you the 28**__**th**__** chapter and the LAST chapter of Unexpected Reality. This story as been amazing to write and its bittersweet to end it. I wanna everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading this story.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up to enjoy their very last day in Disney at one of the most famous park in Disney World; Disney's Magic Kingdom. When they walked into the park there were families everywhere enjoying the park. Not wasting anytime Sam asked what ride the girls wanted to get on first.<p>

"Can we go on that one?" asked Lyla pointing to a sign that said Splash Mountain.

"Ooo yeah, can we get on that one?" added Beth with a smile on her face

"Yeah, let's do it" replied Sam.

The gang arrived in line for the ride and waited for less than 15 minutes. One log held eight people. In one log were Lyla, Beth, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany. In the other log that was behind them was Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and two friendly strangers. The ride started and they watched as the ride audio talk to them and played cheerful music from the from Disney's 1946 film 'Song of the South'. Splash Mountain had three drops that lead them into a splash of water. The last drop was the biggest being 52 ½ drop. When the ride ended everyone at least had some water on them. When they got off the ride Disney's Dream Come True Parade was just starting. Sam and Puck put Beth and Lyla on their shoulders so they could see all of their favorite characters. The Parade began with the star himself Mickey Mouse. Mickey was on a float that had him appear as if he was in a snow globe. Mickey waved and talked to all of the guest. After Mickey came the toy that wanted to become a real boy; Pinocchio. On his float was everyone from Jiminy Cricket to the Blue Fairy. Close behind came the seven dwarfs and Pooh Bear and friends waving to all of the fans.

"Daddy Daddy, look its tiger" said happy Lyla as she pated Sam head to get his attention.

"I see him princess" responded Sam with a smile.

"Piglet" murmured Beth in amazement as she looked at her favorite pooh bear character

Once the Parade was over the gang began to look for the next ride to ride. As the walked around the park a certain ride caught Beth's eye. Happiness and excitement filled her body as she continued to look at the ride.

"Mommy, Mommy can we ride Dumbo?" asked Beth with pure excitement

Quinn looked at Beth as if she had two heads; she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Honey…what did you say?" asked Quinn with a confused look on her face.

"I said Mommy, can we ride Dumbo?" repeated Beth

Quinn wasn't going crazy, she wasn't hearing things. Beth, her daughter called her Mommy for the first time. Tears started in Quinn's eyes but she quickly stopped them from coming.

"Umm sweetie, I would love to" replied Quinn with a big smile on her face.

Quinn and Beth headed to Dumbo the flying Elephant. They got into one of the Dumbo's with big smiles on their faces. Puck stayed behind to take pictures of them on the ride. Within seconds the ride begun and Quinn and Beth began to go around in a circle while also going up and down. Beth had the biggest smile on her face as she went round and round.

"Look Beth, look at Daddy" said Quinn pointing at Puck who had the camera.

"Hi Daddy!" smiled Beth waving at Puck while on the ride.

When the ride ended Puck, Quinn and Beth catched up to the rest of the gang.

"Thanks for getting on the ride with me Mommy" said Beth

"Anytime B" smiled Quinn giving het little mini me a nickname.

"You guys wanna do the Mad Tea Cups?" asked Kurt

"Yeah" replied Lyla and Beth in unison.

Everyone went to the Mad Tea cups and quickly found a tea cup to get into. The ride begun and everyone began to spin. As they spun round and round laughter was heard from Beth and Lyla. When the ride ended both Lyla and Beth were dizzy. They walk with a wobble in there step, but soon recovered.

"Lyla, we have a surprise for you and it's in Cinderella castle, do you wanna go see it now or later?" asked Brittany with a smile.

"Now" replied Lyla with a smile

"Okay let's go!" smiled Santana.

Within ten minutes the gang made it to Cinderella castle with no problem. When they arrived Brittany showed her employee card and was able to get her friends in with no arguments. The gang walked to a room that Brittany led them too.

"Okay, Lyla…Beth close your eyes" said Brittany

Both Lyla and Beth out there hand over their eyes to keep them from seeing anything. As they kept their eyes close they felt hands on their backs gently pushing them forward into the room. When they entered the room it was quiet you could hear a pen drop, but soon Brittany's voice was heard throughout the room.

"Open your eyes" she commanded

When Lyla opened her eyes and gasp immediately left her mouth. She couldn't believe she was here, she was right there standing right in front of her, staring at her, smiling at her, waving at her. It was the one and only Tinker Bell.

"Hi Sweetie, I'm Tinker Bell. What's your name?"

Lyla couldn't speak, couldn't move. The only thing she could do was let a single tear fall from her face.

"Lyla, sweetie why are you crying? Why are you sad?" asked Sam bending down to her level.

Lyla suddenly found words to say.

"I'm not sad" she replied in a whisper voice. "I'm happy".

"Happy tears?" asked Sam. Lyla answered with a nod and a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" asked Tinker Bell with a worried look on her face

Lyla nodded quickly and smiled afterwards.

"I'm Lyla"

"I'm Tinker Bell, but you can call me Tink. What's your name?"

"I'm Beth" replied Beth with amazement and shock

"Well, it's very nice you meet you beautiful girls. Now My friend Brittany here told me you guys made a list on your way here to be one of my friends that live here in Disney world. Is that true?" said Tinker Bell

"Yes, we did" responded Beth

"Well can you tell everyone there parts so we can get them into character?" asked Tinker Bell

"Yes" replied Lyla and Beth in unison.

"Mommy, your gonna be Cinderella" announced Beth. "Daddy, your gonna be Prince Charming for mommy".

"Aunt Brittany your Aurora" announced Lyla

"Score" replied Brittany.

"Aunt Rachel, your Belle" announce Beth

"Yay, I got my favorite" smiled Rachel

"Uncle Finn, you're the Beast" announced Lyla

"Cool" replied Finn

"Aunt Tana your Pocahontas" announced Beth

"I have the perfect hair for Pocahontas" smiled Santana

"Aunt Tee, you're Mulan" announced Lyla

"Girl power" smiled Tina

"Uncle Mike, you're Shane" announced Beth

"Nice" replied Mike.

"Mommy your Tiana" smiled Lyla. "And Daddy, your Prince Naveen".

"Yay, my favorite" cheered Mercedes.

"Uncle Kurt and Blaine, you guys are Chip n' Dale" announced Beth

"Get out!... you guys are awesome. I get to be a chipmunk" cheered Blaine

"What are you guys being?" asked Rachel

"I'm Rapunzel" smiled Beth

"And I was wondering if I could also be Tinker Bell?" asked Beth as she looked at Tinker Bell herself.

"Well of course, I was hoping you would me" replied Tinker Bell.

After an hour of putting on their costumes and looking the part the gang came out in their assigned character. Quinn had on a big light blue dress; while Puck wore the red pants that went along with his suit. Brittany wore the pink dress with the crown; Santana came out bare foot and in the same exact dress as Pocahontas. Rachel wore the big yellow dress; while Finn wore the blue and yellow suit. Tina had on the dress Mulan wore when she went go find out who her match would be when you went to the love matchmaker. Her make-up was flawless and looked just like Mulan in the cartoon. Mike appeared in a war outfit like Shane in the Mulan movie. Mercedes came out in a green ball gown dress with her hair in a high bun just like Tiana; while Sam came out in the green suit like Prince Naveen. Kurt and Blaine came out looking like full on chimp mucks; the make-up looked so real you couldn't even tell it was them. Beth came out in the pink dress Rapunzel wore all throughout her movie tangled. And lastly Lyla came out look exactly like Tinker bell with the green dress, wings and her hair in a high bun.

"Can I just say how we all look the part" said Santana.

"I know, our costumes are crazy good" added Tina

"Disney only allows the best" remarked Mike.

After taking a bunch of pictures to capture the moment the adults took off there costumes' and went back to their normal close.

"Lyla, Beth, you guys can keep your costumes" said Tinker Bell

"We can?" said Lyla in excitement

"You most defiantly can" replied Tinker Bell

"Thank you" said Beth and Lyla in unison

"No problem and Lyla I wanna wish you a Happy Birthday, and I hope all of your dreams come true" said Tinker Bell

"Thank you" smiled Lyla

"Remember faith, trust, and pixi dust" smiled Tinker Bell

XXXXX

One of the last rides they got on was The Many Adventures with Winnie the Pooh. When they got on the rides they were in huge honey pot. As they sat in the honey pot they saw all of Pooh's Friends, Tiger, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, and even Pooh himself. After taking an adventure with Pooh it began to get dark. The gang decided they wanted to see the Wishies Nighttime Spectacular. As time goes by it gets darker and darker and the firework show behind. Lyla and Beth were once again on Sam and Puck's shoulders looking at the fireworks. As they watch the fireworks burst into the air, out of nowhere tinker bell appears in the sky and flies above the audiences making the crowd go wild. When the show ended Lyla and Beth were still in pure amazement. When they got back to the hotel they were both out like lights.

XXXXXXX

The next day everyone woke up early to catch their flights to head back home. When they got to the airport they all began to say goodbye as they all had different flights. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were headed back to New York. Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mike were headed to their cars to head home. And Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Lyla, and Beth were headed back to California.

"Bye guys, we'll see you later" said Rachel

"Have a safe flight" said Tina

"Thanks for coming" said Lyla

"See you guys soon" said Kurt

After saying all of their good bye they split up and went to their gates for their flights and cars. When Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Lyla, and Beth board the plan and started there five hour flight they all fell asleep quickly. After five hours they landed in California, when they board off of the plane Shelby was there waiting for them. When Beth saw her she smiled and ran to her.

"Hi Mommy" smiled Beth

"Hi sweetheart, did you have fun?" asked Shelby

"Yes, I did" replied Beth

"Good" smiled Shelby kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Shelby" smiled Quinn as Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Lyla, and Sam reached Shelby and Beth.

"Hi, how was your flight?" asked Shelby

"Great" replied Puck

"Good" responded Shelby

"Well guys were gonna head home, will see you later" announced Sam

Mercedes gave Quinn and Puck a hug and Sam did the same. Quinn and Puck gave Lyla hugs and kisses and wished her Happy Birthday one more. The last to say goodbye was Lyla and Beth.

"Beth, thanks for coming to Disney world with me" smiled Lyla

"You're Welcome, I'm glad I came" responded Beth

Beth hugged Lyla and whispered in her ear.

"You're a great Best friend"

Lyla smiled and pulled away from Beth. Sam, Mercedes, and Lyla walked away and before leaving Lyla turned around to wave at Beth one last time.

XXXX

"Thank you guys for taking Beth to Disney World" said Shelby

"No problem, we had a great time getting to know her" said Puck

"We'll that's good 'cause I was wondering…wondering if you guys would like to see her more?" asked Shelby

Quinn and Puck looked at each other and smiled "Yeah actually we were gonna ask you about that" said Quinn with a smile.

"Well, since you guys are getting along great with Beth and she likes to be around you guys, how would you guys like to have her for the summer?" asked Shelby

"We- We would love that" said Quinn with excitement

"Great, are you guys okay to start this summer?" asked Shelby

"Yeah, were more than ready" smiled Puck

"Great, I guess will be seeing each other in June" said Shelby

"Yes we will" said Quinn.

Puck bent down to Beth level and smiled. "See I told you were gonna see us again".

Beth smiled and hugged Puck. "I love you Daddy".

"I love you to Monkey Face".

Beth pulled away from the hug and went to Quinn for a hug. "I love you Mommy"

"I love you too B" said Quinn Squeezing her tight

"Be good okay, and we'll see you in two months" said Quinn pulling away from the hug.

"Okay" replied Beth.

Shelby and Beth walked away to catch their flight to New Jersey. Puck and Quinn waved goodbye one last time and headed home to get reading to spend the summer with their daughter.

XXXX

When Sam, Mercedes, and Lyla arrived home a yawn escaped Lyla's mouth.

"Someone is sleepy" announced Sam

"I'm not sleepy, daddy" said Lyla as she rubbed her eyes and yawn again

"Oh really?" said Sam looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"Yea, let's watch a movie" replied Lyla

Sam agreed knowing the Lyla would fall asleep in the first 10 minutes. Sam popped in the little mermaid and within exactly the first ten minutes of the movie Lyla fell asleep. Sam looked at Lyla passed out in his arms and smiled.

"I'm gonna go put her into bed" said Sam with a small smile.

Mercedes nodded her head and smiled back.

As Sam walked to Lyla's room with a little girl passed out in his arms Mercedes smiled. She had a family and she was proud of it. If you could describe her life in one word it would be unexpected. Her life was filled with things she thought would never happen. She thought that she would never fall in love. She thought she would never meet and like someone like Sam. She thought she would never fall in love with Sam. She thought she would never make it to California. She thought she wouldn't get pregnant at seventeen. She never thought she would get married. She never thought she would be blessed with such a beautiful daughter. She thought she would never lose her father. She never thought she would have amazing husband. She never thought she would be a song writer. But here she was living in a life full of unexpected things. The Reality was her life was the unexpected, but this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH. MY. GOD I JUST FINSIHED UR. THIS IS INSANE. OKAY I JUST WANNA THANK EVERYONE FORE BEING SUCH AMAZING PEOPLE AND FANS OF THE STORY. I WANA THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORITING, ALERTING, PM-ING, REVIEWING, THE WORKS. <span>YOU GUYS ARE TRULY AMAZING<span>, AND I WANNA THANK FOR LETING ME SHARE MY STORY WITH YOU. I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER *TEARS* PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR LAST THOUGHTS!**_

_**MY SUMMER STORIES WILL BE STARTING July 5**__**th**__** SO PLEASE BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THEM. SPEAKING OF SUMMER STORIES I WOULD LIKE YOU OPINNION ON ONE OF THEM:**_

_**In Living the Unexpected I'm debating if I should have the story be Sam and Mercedes or Mercedes and Quinn. In this story Quinn and Puck are gonna have just as big as storylines as Mercedes and Sam so I'm unsure whether or not to make it one or the other. Living the Unexpected is similar to Unexpected Reality but DIFFERENT in many ways. I hope you guys tell me your input and be on the lookout for the story.**_

_**I love you all thanx for reading. It's been a great Journey and I can't wait for many more.**_

_**Sorry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic.**_


	29. Sorry

_**Hey guys I see that I posted the chapter for 'Living' to the wrong story! I'm so sorry I was delirious last night and I'm sorry ! I'm gonna take the chapter down and post it to the right story ! if you wanna re- review its up to you but for those who already did! I read them and I loved them thanks!**_

_**Sorry for the confusion**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
